


Чёрный Путь

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Series: Иллестские хроники [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Порой невезение приносит плоды. Не думал Эллей Мёрни, что встретится с тем, с кем хотел. Увы, богатое воображение и реальность далеки друг от друга.





	1. Глава I. Менестрель

Струны мандолины в последний раз вздрогнули под костяным плектром. Эллей поднялся со стула и, сняв палевый берет, почтительно склонил голову. Он даже не устал, хотя пришлось исполнить одну и ту же балладу три раза. Восхищение во множестве взглядов — вот что придало сил.

— Вы — удачная находка не только для Босттвида, но и для всего Чёрного Пути! — похвалил хозяин дома.

Эллей улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ровные мелкие зубы.

— Я старался. Благодарю, — произнёс он и принял весьма увесистый кошелёк. — О, вы щедры, господин Шамарт. Это куда больше, чем я рассчитывал.

— Вы заслужили. Ваш голос… — Шамарт бросил весьма похотливый взгляд, — просто волшебный!

— Ну будет тебе, Ноэр, старый похотливый болван, — бесцеремонно оборвал гость — обрюзгший бета. — Голос неплох, парнишке ещё работать и работать над собой, но он хорошо старался. Конечно, до ныне покойного Мартиша ему далеко, но…

— Такого, как Мартиш, увы, больше нет, как и его самого. Привыкай! — не остался Ноэр Шамарт в долгу. — А пока я хотел бы пригласить вас, любезный Эллей Мёрни, развлечь гостей через недельку-другую.

— Cогласен, — без раздумий ответил Эллей под шумный вздох друга хозяина.

— Вот и славно. Пока дворецкий проводит вас.

Эллей раскрыл чехол и уложил мандолину — бережно, чтобы — упаси Четверо! — не повредить. На починку и настройку уходило немало времени, а порой — и денег, которых не хватало, чтобы заплатить за комнату.

Сегодня выдался удачный день. Наконец можно рассчитаться с долгом, и старый ворчливый Кеш не выгонит на улицу.

Эллей поплёлся к выходу вслед за молчаливым дворецким. Тот распахнул дверь. В лицо пахнýл аромат цветов, в обилии росших в саду. Эллей вышел из дома и глубоко вдохнул, после медленно побрёл к выходу. У ворот он водрузил берет на голову. Страусиное перо повисло и щекотнуло щеку, пришлось поправить его и дождаться, пока охранник, весьма недоброго вида альфа, отворит створки.

В Верхней Части города Эллею Мёрни доводилось бывать довольно редко. О нём, молоденьком менестреле, знать почти не слышала и предпочитала видеть именитых бардов на званых вечерах. Чаще всего приходилось развлекать посетителей таверны Торгового квартала. Выручки, как правило, было немного, приходилось беречь каждую монету. За захудалую комнатушку Кеш, хозяин, брал немаленькие деньги, зная, что иного варианта у его квартиранта нет.

— Простите! — Эллей за раздумьями не заметил дворника, ловко орудовавшего метлой.

— Смотри под ноги, лютнист! — прикрикнул тот.

Эллей закусил губу, чтобы не съязвить в ответ и не начать с пеной у рта объяснять разницу между мандолиной и лютней, разобрать, что именно находилось в чехле, не смог бы даже другой музыкант.

Эллей молча удалился, остановился на середине площади и уставился на храм Четырёх. Увенчанный многочисленными шпилями, тот смотрелся величественно и возвышался над городом. В который раз накатила досада, что одежда не подходила для столь прекрасного места. Хотелось взглянуть, что внутри, но в который раз это сделать невозможно. Четверо осуждали праздность и развлечения, оттого жрецы гнали прочь музыкантов и прочих «бестолковых прожигателей жизни».

Эллей взглянул на бывший некогда роскошным, нынче поношенный сюртук из тёмно-коричневого камлота, и пригладил складки. Ткань на локтях изрядно протёрлась. Ещё немного — и придётся нашивать заплатки. Эта одежда — единственная дорогая, что осталась.

Эллей развернулся, чтобы уйти, но передумал. Взгляд его упал на ворота, что вели к Босттвидской арене, знаменитой не только на весь Чёрный Путь, но и на Иллест в целом. К тому же так тянуло поглазеть на бои!

«Сейчас ты можешь себе это позволить!» — толкнуло искушение пойти на арену.

«Но за те деньги, что ты потратишь, сможешь три дня не думать, на что купить поесть!» — осадил разум.

Жажда зрелищ перевесила, и Эллей, поправив лямку чехла, двинулся к воротам в ту часть города, где находилась арена.

Врата были распахнуты. Зрители устремились ко входу, где уже выстроилась очередь.

— Кого я вижу! Эллей Мёрни! — внезапно окликнули. Даже не понадобилось оборачиваться. Сипловатый голос легко узнаваем.

— И тебе доброго здравия! — безрадостно ответил Эллей на приветствие, несмотря на то, что давно не видел Тида Мьоди — бывшего соседа, занимавшего вторую кровать в съёмной спальне и выдворенного на улицу, когда Кешу стало известно, чем тот промышляет. Карманников нигде не жаловали, и Тиду осталось поблагодарить хозяина, что не сдал властям.

Эллей сунул руку в карман и глубже запрятал кошелёк.

— Брось, я никогда у своих… Сегодня рыбка хорошо клюнула на наживку, так что я при деньгах. В ином случае не пришёл бы. — Эллей хорошо знал Тида Мьоди, маленького юркого омегу, который запросто мог проскользнуть мимо весьма грозного вида альф у входа. Тот ухмыльнулся и пояснил: — Я знаю этих ребят. Лучше им не перечить и дать столько, сколько скажут. Собственная шкура дороже.

Эллей вздохнул. Ему тут же захотелось покинуть арену и назойливого собеседника, но он слишком давно был в последний раз в этом месте.

Он пришёл сюда ради одного — увидеть Чёрного Тура, известного гладиатора, прозванного так отнюдь не за тёмный оттенок кожи, но потому что родом из Чёрного Пути, а Туром, поговаривали, нарекли за недюжинную силу.

Эллей томно вздохнул, вспомнив, как перекатываются мышцы на ничем не прикрытой груди, как бьётся жила на шее, как по крепко сложённому телу стекает пот.

Ему нравился гладиатор. Без взаимности, разумеется. Тот ничего не знал о воздыхателе. Эллей прекрасно понимал, что он — один из многих поклонников.

— Кстати, ты за треньканьем на своей лютне часом не слыхал, кто он — Чёрный Тур? — Тид словно прочитал мысли.

— Не лютня, а мандолина, — поправил Эллей. — За те два года, что мы прожили бок о бок в одной комнате, можно было научиться различать инструменты. И нет, я о нём ничего не знаю. Да и какое это имеет значение?

— Ну я же не виноват, что медведь смачно потоптался на моём ухе. Не знают даже в «Апогее Пути», хотя он туда наведывается.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — Эллей хохотнул. — Бывал там, что ли?

Попал не в бровь, а в глаз. Тид покраснел.

— Было дело, — шепнул. — Деньги понадобились. Только ты никому — слышишь? — не говори. — Ничего удивительного: Тид хорош собой и наверняка мог бы найти богатого любовника и позабыть о том, чтобы вытаскивать кошельки из карманов зазевавшихся прохожих. — Один раз попытался стянуть кошелёк у одного из охранников, но он поймал за руку, гад! Пришлось выбрать — либо остаться без пальцев, либо с деньгами и на свободе. Неприятно, но Верховный жрец — та ещё скотина. Ему наплевать, что кто-то ворует, чтобы прокормить голодных детей. Странно, что он «Апогей Пути» ещё не прикрыл.

«Апогеем Пути» назывался лучший бордель в Верхнем квартале. Осталось только догадываться, как Тид сумел проникнуть ту в часть города, где жила знать. Эллей подозревал, что тот просто-напросто притворился прихожанином храма.

— Тише! — шикнул он и оглянулся. Занятые разговорами зрители не обратили внимания на двоих непримечательных омег. — Дождёшься, что тебе отрежут язык.

Тид замолчал. Подошла их очередь.

Охранники взяли не одну монету за то, чтобы Эллей и Тид оказались не на задних рядах, а в середине.

Те прошли к лестнице, пересекли выложенный большим камнем тоннель. Осталось подняться наверх. Тид предложил занять место почти у арены, но стушевался от грозного вида стража в резной кирасе. Тот не собирался пропускать к местам, даже пустующим, для знати.

— Ну вот. А я очки потерял, — обиделся он.

— Брось. Я знаю, что ты хорошо видишь, — выдал его Эллей и, получив тычок локтем в бок, замолчал. Охранник-альфа был словно выточенным из камня. На грубом, лишённом всякого изящества лице не отразилось никаких чувств. Тид впустую мило улыбнулся.

Он ловко побежал по лестнице вверх и, найдя подходящее место, ловко протиснулся через толпу зрителей. Эллей едва поспел за ним. Мандолина за плечом мешала.

— Эй, лютнист, ты бы инструмент убрал! — недовольно проворчал один из зрителей.

Эллея перекосило. Он не любил, когда путали инструменты, но взять с долговязого возмутившегося беты было нечего.

— Сюда! Скорее, пока не заняли! — Тид придержал место, и Эллей снял чехол с плеча и плюхнулся на каменную, нагретую солнцем скамью, пристроил мандолину между коленями, чтобы проходившие мимо её не задели.

Зрительные ряды довольно быстро заполнились, и пустующая давеча арена ожила. Куда медленнее рассаживались в нижних рядах. Знатные горожане, как всегда, никуда не торопились.

— О! Губернатор! — Тид указал пальцем на лысеющего толстяка в золотистом сюртуке с алым шарфом на шее, призванным скорее скрыть двойной подбородок, чем подчеркнуть высокое происхождение. — Как всегда, не без бойцовских псов.

— А потом ты жалуешься, что отгребаешь ни за что, — проворчал Эллей. — Да за один язык…

— Меня всегда интересовало: жрецов храма Четырёх я никогда здесь не видел, тем не менее, они не запрещают бои! — Тид не обратил внимания на замечание. Эллей поёрзал. Ему изрядно успела надоесть пустая болтовня. Да и не всё ли равно, почему жрецы не запрещают бои?

— Если ты вспомнишь, дурачина, то Фрамарр, один из Четырёх, — бог войны и разрушений, — не преминул блеснуть он познаниями.

Тид замолчал и уставился на арену. В это время вышел глашатай. Эллей хрюкнул от смеха, когда тот запутался в белой, расшитой красной нитью мантии и едва не свалился в песок.

— Приветствую вас, о любители зрелищ и крови! Рад видеть всех собравшихся на арене! Сегодня в кровавой схватке сойдутся мужественные воины с сильнейшими чудовищами! — Эллей зевнул. Долгое приветствие всегда утомляло его. — Кто же эти отважные бойцы? — Глашатай обвёл глазами зрителей. Все молчали. — Что ж, раскрою карты! Первым выйдет молодой, но необычайно сильный Вой Бездны! — Прозвище ни о чём не сказало. Очевидно, гладиатор появился на арене совсем недавно. — Второй — Не-прячущий имя Эван — Сын Севера! — Тоска сменилась удивлением: уроженец сурового Севера скорее был удачлив, чем силён. Каким-то непонятным образом он выходил победителем из схваток. — И кто же третий?

«Чёрный Тур!» — мысленно провозгласил Эллей. Сердце замерло в ожидании знакомого прозвища.

— Третьего вы все знаете! — Глашатай улыбнулся. — Он называет себя просто — Вулкан!

Все захлопали в ладони. Эллей недоумённо вытаращился, гадая, отчего на арене не появился тот, ради кого он пришёл.

— Что с Чёрным Туром? — поинтересовался он скорее у себя, чем у бывшего соседа.

— Ну и дела, — прокомментировал Тид. — Погиб, что ли? Арена — слишком опасное место.

Раздался рёв льва. Злобное животное готово было вырваться из-за решётки. Эллею не хотелось смотреть на бой с участием неизвестного ему Воя Бездны. Он поднялся.

— Эй-эй! Раз пришёл, то сядь! — раздался недовольный окрик. Эллей, не обратив никакого внимания, двинулся к лестнице.

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал рёв льва, после выдохнул, поняв, что бой уже начался.

— Я ухожу! — объяснил он охраннику.

Потраченные деньги никто не собирался возвращать.

 

***

Эллей не спеша шёл по аллее. По иронии судьбы в Верхний квартал его назад не впустили, и пришлось сделать немалый крюк вокруг арены и выйти на площадь Скорби — нелюбимое место. Казнь, на которую сбегалось много зевак, никогда не привлекала. Не то чтобы Эллей боялся вида крови, но несчастных, которым уготована незавидная участь, жалел. Он никогда не гадал о причинах приговора, но стоны и взгляды осуждённых было видеть невыносимо.

Как назло, именно сейчас проходила казнь.

— Именем короля и Четырёх вы приговариваетесь… — раздался голос герольда. Эллей закрыл уши и отвернулся от эшафота, чтобы не видеть несчастного, которого вот-вот вздёрнут на виселице. Из толпы раздался свист. Кто-то выкрикнул:

— Смерть бунтовщику!

Эллей растолкал толпу локтем, другой рукой прижал к груди мандолину. Берет сполз на глаза, и он выругался и снял его. Русые кудри упали на лоб и закрыли глаза.

Пару раз зеваки едва не сбили с ног. Толпа радостно закричала, когда осуждённого вздёрнули на виселице. Краем глаза Эллей увидел, как задёргались ноги в конвульсиях.

«Бунтарь! Собственную землю захотел вернуть своему же народу!» — взнегодовал он, когда понял, кого и за что казнили. Он знал, что для коренных жителей Чёрного Пути означает повешение.

Более позорной смерти придумать нельзя.

С немалым трудом Эллей пробрался через толпу и свернул в узкую улочку. Влажный после прошедшего утром дождя песок прилип к остроносым туфлям из тонкой кожи, и он поморщился. Ходить в грязной обуви он не любил.

В улочке было спокойно, Эллей знал, что она ведёт в Торговый квартал, а там до дома рукой подать.

Он вздрогнул, когда откуда-то из-под ног выскочил чёрный кот и унёсся прочь.

— Тьфу! — сплюнул он и продолжил путь.

На рынке оказалось не меньше людей, чем на арене и площади Скорби. Эллей мысленно попытался подсчитать, сколько жителей вмещает Босттвид.

Словно все обитатели Чёрного Пути покинули свои селения и ринулись в город.

Эллей остановился у прилавка. Чёрные, расшитые красной нитью туфли привлекли его внимание. Он опустил голову и посмотрел на замызганную коричневую обувь. Захотелось подойти к смуглому, улыбавшемуся во весь рот торговцу и примерить.

— Подойди, ай, красавчик! Эти туфли словно на тебя сшиты! — пригласил черноволосый торговец, судя по внешности, выходец из Восточного Элмета.

Эллей потоптался с ноги на ногу, но переборол искушение. Элметцы славились мастерством, но их изделия стоили баснословных денег. На покупку уйдёт половина сегодняшней выручки.

Эллей не знал, чего ждать в ближайшее время. Ему нужно было в первую очередь рассчитаться с Кешем за постой, потому что долго могло не появиться возможности заработать.

Он, вздохнув, побрёл прочь от рынка и заманчивых товаров, чтобы не искушаться. За раздумьями он не заметил, как толкнул кого-то.

— Осторожно! — Чопорный, судя по виду, горожанин в круглых очках не опустился до оскорблений.

— Прошу прощения! — Эллей резво убежал.

Толпа за сегодняшний день ему порядком надоела.

Железная калитка была распахнута, и это подпортило настроение. Одно утешало — Эллей поскорее рассчитается с Кешем и уляжется в кровать. Не хотелось ничего, даже сочинять слова для новой баллады, а просто лёжа смотреть в потолок.

Эллей прошёлся по подметённой дорожке. Чистота убедила его, что Кеш дома. Так и оказалось: тот отворил дверь.

— Явился-таки! — вместо приветствия рявкнул. — Я тебя полдня здесь поджидаю, бездельник!

— Я… — Эллей нервно сглотнул. — Я деньги заработал.

— Отлично. Наконец-то. Мне уже надоело «есть завтраки»! — Кеш заметно подобрел. — Вот же постояльцы! Откуда вы такие берётесь-то? Один лучше другого!

Эллей не ответил на ворчание и прошёл в дом.

Стены встретили его полутьмой, к которой смотревшие на яркий свет глаза не сразу привыкли. Эллей прищурился и прошёл в крохотную гостиную, бережно снял чехол с плеча и поместил на подставку.

— Ну рассчитывайся, коль при деньгах. Изрядно же ты мне задолжал, — надавил Кеш.

— Сейчас! — Эллей сел на скамью и полез в карман сюртука. — Что? — Сердце от страха замерло, после — заколотилось с новой силой. На лице выступил холодный пот.

Нужно вспомнить, не сунул ли кошелёк в карманы полосатых штанов…

Но и в них кошелька не оказалось.

— Ну! Я не собираюсь оставшуюся половину дня на тебя тратить! — поторопил Кеш.

— Э-э-э… П-простите, но… — Эллей сглотнул. — Кошелёк пропал!

Он закусил губу и потянул носом. Сегодняшние труды пошли насмарку.

Куда подевался кошелёк?

Украли?

Вывалился из кармана?

Эллей склонялся к первому варианту. Он беседовал с Тидом, бывшим соседом-карманником. Тот никогда не опускался до кражи у небогатого менестреля, но это ничего не означало.

Тид пренебрежительно высказывался о тех, кто промышлял в «Апогее Пути» и ему подобных заведениях, но всё же слукавил.

«Но почему — Тид? Кто угодно мог!» — Эллею не хотелось обвинять друга, пусть и бывшего. В конце концов, он побывал и на площади Скорби, и на рынке. Именно в толпах чаще всего карманники вытаскивали кошельки у невнимательных зевак.

— Ну всё. Мне надоело! — Кеш сорвался на крик. Покрытое сеточкой морщин лицо пошло багровыми пятнами. — Хотя чего я ожидал от тебя? — добавил куда уже спокойнее. — Ничтожество!

Эллей привык к оскорблениям. Если Тид смело вступал в перепалку, то он страшно боялся оказаться на улице, оттого помалкивал. Идти ему было некуда.

— Простите, но… — вздохнул он. — Прошу, дайте мне ещё время. Я найду деньги!

— Ладно. Даю времени ровно до полудня завтрашнего дня. Если не принесёшь — выметайся! — Кеш сжал губы. Кадык на его шее дёрнулся.

— Хорошо! — Эллей облегчённо выдохнул и бессильно закрыл глаза.

Надежда провести вечер в праздном безделье растаяла как дым.

«Что делать? На площади с мандолиной встать?» — Эллей вздрогнул, когда вспомнил, чем это закончилось. Уличные музыканты, игравшие на расстроенных инструментах и певшие нескладными голосами, не смогли стерпеть, что кто-то отбирал у них кусок хлеба. Тело долго болело после побоев.

«Учти, это место — занято!» — предупредил главарь шайки, подробно разъяснив, к счастью, словами, как можно заслужить место. Спасло то, что Эллей совсем недавно прибыл в Босттвид, поэтому мандолина осталась целой и невредимой.

— Площадь отпадает. «У Аризана» — тоже. Выручки хотя бы на ужин хватило! — решил он.

«У Аризана» называлась дешёвая таверна. Эллей порой захаживал туда. Именно в этом месте можно было задёшево пообедать.

Но в таком случае куда идти?

— Хоть в «Апогей» сунься! — Эллей горько рассмеялся. Бордель был единственным местом, куда его не раз настойчиво звали развлечь посетителей похабными песенками, от которых пылало лицо. — Хотя… Разве есть выбор?

Выбор оказался более чем небогатым. Эллей подсчитал, сколько у него времени осталось до вечера.

Он надеялся, что всё обойдётся без позора.


	2. Глава II. Чёрный Тур

Хотя Эллею хотелось насладиться тишиной, но не получилось. Он всегда давался диву, отчего так легко исполнить фривольную мелодию, но серьёзные, берущие за душу баллады — с большим трудом.

Желудок урчал, но, кроме засохшего печенья, ничего не нашлось. Эллей сгрыз последнее, что у него осталось, и запил водой из кувшина. Струйка пролилась на скромную серую рубашку.

— Так-так, куда же я подевал Красную карту? — спросил Эллей сам у себя и снял со спинки стула сюртук.

Карточки, вручённой смотрителем борделя и служившей пропуском в «Апогей пути», не оказалось на месте, и пришлось долго размышлять, куда та могла задеваться.

«Главное — не потерять!» — вспоминал Эллей.

Иначе в Верхний Квартал путь закрыт.

Заветный предмет нашёлся в тетради со стихотворениями. Эллей никогда раньше не думал, что обрадуется такой находке.

Осталось привести себя хоть в какой-то порядок и пригладить торчавшие во все стороны вьющиеся волосы. Большого выбора одежды не было, и Эллей нацепил то, во что наряжался сегодня. Сменил только рубашку на бежевую тунику. С запылившимися туфлями пришлось повозиться, чтобы начистить их до блеска. Когда и с этой задачей справился, взял мандолину и вышел из дома, после закрыл дверь на ключ.

Погода выдалась на диво хороша. Эллей любил эту пору года, когда в обилии цвели сады. Даже кривобокая яблоня, одиноко росшая во дворе, нравилась, и он порой жалел, что не художник и не сумеет запечатлеть дивную красоту, так сочетавшуюся с откровенным уродством.

Времени на любование деревом не хотелось тратить. Эллей запер калитку на засов, после направился в сторону Верхнего квартала.

Многочисленные зеваки с немалым любопытством поглядывали на музыканта, нищие просили подаяние — всё было как всегда в этой части города. Эллей не обратил внимания на чужие взгляды и бросить монетку в шляпу не смог бы при всём желании.

— Осторожнее! — выругался он, когда носившиеся по улице дети едва не сбили с ног. Задетые струны мандолины глухо зазвенели.

Осталось всего ничего до Верхнего Квартала.

Эллей остановился. Он не желал идти в «Апогей Пути».

«В конце концов, что может произойти? Для утех не сгожусь. Там наверняка краше есть!» — решил он.

Он никогда не стремился привлечь к себе чужое внимание, и у него получалось — до тех пор, пока он не запевал. Голос, звонкий, переливчатый, был его гордостью. Дар богов не приносил много денег, но Эллей не представлял жизни без мандолины в руках.

Без голоса — тем более.

Эллей содрогнулся от мысли, что однажды охрипнет и больше не сможет петь. Иного пути он не хотел и не любил обыденные дела, что отнимали уйму времени.

Он отбросил некстати накатившее волнение прочь и продолжил путь.

У ворот в Верхний Квартал никто не остановил, и Эллей ступил на вымощенную булыжником мостовую. Он вспомнил, с каким восторгом первый раз рассматривал дома знатных горожан. Порядок в этой части города был куда лучше. Нищих не впускали вовсе. Даже вездесущие дети не носились, норовя сбить с ног зевак.

Пусть Эллею нечасто доводилось бывать здесь, но он быстро привык к показной роскоши. Чего-то не хватало, и он не сразу сумел понять чего. Не хватало покосившихся заборов, кривобоких яблонь и неприличной ругани — того, чем полнилось его родное село.

Не хватало уродства, которое только подчёркивает совершенство.

Эллей быстрым шагом направился к Храмовой площади. Сам храм Четырёх всё так же величественно воздевал шпили в небеса, сегодня голубые, с редкими пушистыми облачками.

Но то, что внутри, было до сих пор загадкой. Эллей не раз ломал голову, что там — показная роскошь или нарочитая скромность.

— Простите, вам сюда нельзя! — внезапно прозвучало. Эллей вздрогнул от неожиданности и взглянул на собеседника.

— Я знаю. Мне самое место в «Апогее Пути»! — осадил он молодого, судя по голосу, жреца в серой мантии. Под капюшоном не разглядеть лицо. Эллей обошёл служителя храма и продолжил путь в том направлении, куда изначально стремился попасть.

Чтобы оказаться в «Апогее Пути», пришлось свернуть в небольшой переулок. Прохожих стало куда меньше, и Эллей бодро двинулся вперёд, рассчитав, что чем быстрее всё закончится, тем скорее он сможет упасть на жёсткую узкую кровать и забыться во сне.

Сам бордель оказалось найти несложно. Красный фонарь неярко светил, будто призывал окружающим отведать ласк местных жрецов любви.

«Жрецов любви! Немудрено, что «Апогей» выстроен так недалеко от храма!» — Эллей хрюкнул от смеха. Прохожий, очевидно, удовлетворённый красавцами, удивлённо посмотрел на него и продолжил путь.

— Эй, ты-то что здесь забыл?! — гневно окликнули у входа. Не нужно было родиться дураком, чтобы понять, к кому обратился отнюдь не доброго вида, похожий на бульдога охранник.

— Я… Меня господин Корен пригласил! — Эллей лихорадочно порылся в карманах. Карточка далеко не сразу нашлась, а пристальный взгляд охранника не прибавил смелости.

— Ну-ну! — «Бульдог» ухмыльнулся и окинул Эллея с головы до ног. Приметив чехол за плечом, он произнёс куда тише: — Ну проходи, лютнист.

От обращения покоробило, но объяснять разницу между инструментами суровому на вид альфе было себе дороже: кольчуга отнюдь не для красоты надета на мускулистое тело, а меч на поясе — отнюдь не для хвастовства.

Эллей набрался решимости и толкнул дверь. Та открылась легко. Колокольчики, висевшие над ней, зазвенели, возвестив о новом посетителе.

Эллей зажмурился. Яркость выкрашенных в синий цвет стен ослепила его.

— Добро пожа… — раздался тихий голос. — А-а-а, Эллей Мёрни! Всё же вы посетили нашу обитель любви и разврата, — это было произнесено таким будничным тоном, будто не о борделе шла речь, а об особняке знатного вельможи. Да и немолодой лысеющий бета у затянутой тёмно-синим бархатом стойки походил на дворецкого. — Увы, был бы рад помочь, да развлекать некого. Сегодня как никогда пусто.

Эллей разочаровался. Снова ему не повезло. День, хорошо начавшийся, закончился плачевно.

— Нет, значит, нет. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — извинился он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Ну почему — не для кого? — раздался голос из угла. Голубая, расшитая белыми цветами штора колыхнулась. — Корен, разве единственный посетитель — не в счёт?

Эллей замер. Крупицы надежды согрели его душу.

Но более всего поразил голос — низкий, приятный на слух баритон.

— Прошу прощения. Не знал, что вы любите музыку, — всё таким же нарочито безразличным тоном произнёс Корен.

— Это зависит от того, кто её исполняет.

Эллей повернулся, когда услыхал тяжёлые шаги.

Всё же вечер, несмотря ни на что, закончился прекрасно. Он узнал бы этого посетителя «Апогея Пути» из всех. Перед глазами то и дело вставал гладиатор, по чьей загорелой коже стекал пот; который выбивал меч из рук противника на арене. Вспомнилось, как сердце замирало, когда Чёрный Тур падал на горячий, раскалённый солнцем песок. Эллей молился Фрамарру, чтобы даровал мужества, дал сил подняться и повергнуть противника.

Гладиатор стоял совсем близко, пусть не полуголый, но одетый в просторную белую льняную рубаху и широкие штаны, но Эллей не верил, что это происходит именно с ним, и с нескрываемым любопытством всматривался в грубоватые, лишённые изящества черты лица.

— Возражать не стану, но платить вам. — Чёрный Тур фыркнул в ответ. — Только… — Корен сощурил глаза, — он не один из моих ребят, так что если пожелаете вольностей, придётся отсыпать монет не только мне, но и ему.

Эллею не понравилось, за кого его приняли. Но чего он ожидал от подобного места?

— Прошу прощения, но я не за этим пришёл сюда. Я всего лишь менестрель, — оправдался он. Лицо запылало от смущения.

— Я понял, — ответил Корен и облокотился на прилавок. — У нас не работают те, кто одевается столь безвкусно.

Эллей запнулся на полуслове. Его вещи, некогда бывшие изящными, годились разве что на тряпки, и он это знал. Однако считал: не разваливаются — и хорошо. Главное — чистые. От слов Корена он почувствовал себя бродягой, устыдился, что одежда, подогнанная под фигуру, но далеко не новая, досталась от одного из богатеев, которому пришлось по душе пение. Серые в чёрную полоску штаны давно вышли из моды, а хорошей рубашки у Эллея словно отродясь не водилось. Простая бежевая туника, перехваченная пояском, — самая лучшая.

Эллей повесил сюртук на крючок у входа и поправил злосчастное перо, норовившее пощекотать щеку. Чёрный Тур вольготно раскинулся на обтянутом синим, в тон стенам, бархатом диване и сложил руки на коленях.

Только сейчас Эллей заметил, что правая рука гладиатора перевязана. Стала ясна причина, отчего тот не участвовал в сегодняшнем бою. Ранен, вот почему.

— Ну, начинай! — поторопил Чёрный Тур.

Эллею стало неуютно от пристального взгляда — настолько, что не сразу получилось вытащить мандолину из чехла.

— Если позволите, то проверю… — бегло пробормотал он, вспоминая, куда сунул плектр. Как назло, тот именно сегодня завалился невесть куда. Чёрный Тур усмехнулся.

«Только бы не передумал!» — взмолился Эллей. И так, наверное, рассеянность позабавила гладиатора, иначе бы тот не таращился так пристально и не ухмылялся. А ведь придётся ещё и настраивать мандолину на нужный лад…

Плектр нашёлся в кармане штанов. Эллей облегчённо выдохнул. Пальцами играть он не любил. И без того от волнения руки предательски подрагивали, а тут ещё и пронизывающий насквозь взгляд.

Эллей почувствовал себя голым. Он не стал поправлять упавшее на лоб перо, будто то могло прикрыть пылавшее лицо.

Вдох-выдох, Эллей настроил инструмент, собрался и…

Весёлая мелодия разогнала тишину. Чёрный Тур пристально смотрел на руки, и это удивило: никто никогда не следил за пальцами, тонкими, длинными — музыкальными, как называл их отец. Мотив Эллей выбрал весёлый, простой, подходивший для «Апогея Пути».

Чёрный Тур продолжил смотреть уже на лицо — изучающе, скорее, но не похотливо, как бы ни хотелось последнего.

Фривольная быстрая мелодия, судя по его взгляду, выбрана неудачно. Только Мартиш, учитель, умел угадать нужное настроение желавшего послушать музыку и сыграть нужный мотив, согреть душу исполнением. Эллею до его мастерства было ой как далеко.

Понемногу смущение улеглось, и он уже бодро заиграл. Краем глаза при этом отметил, что Корен зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. Зал стал понемногу заполняться, трое омег уселись на подушки, в обилии лежавшие на полу.

— Неплохо! — похвалил Чёрный Тур, когда музыка стихла, и отодвинулся от норовившего усесться на колени рыжего омеги. — Далеко пойдёшь, думаю. Правда, я не знаток, но на мандолине не так уж много музыкантов играет.

— На мандолине?! — Эллей понял, что от смущения спросил глупость и поспешил исправиться: — Признаться, я удивлён. Как правило, меня лютнистом называют. Очень рад, что разбираетесь.

Он улыбнулся. Щёки горели. Ещё никогда доводилось играть для того, для кого хотел сам.

— Не раз слушал твоего учителя. Поневоле научишься разбираться, — пояснил гладиатор, чем не то что удивил, но и вовсе вогнал Эллея в краску.

— Мастера Мартиша? Откуда вы…

— Брось. Нетрудно догадаться! — Чёрный Тур оказался не прочь был побеседовать к превеликой радости Эллея. — Наверняка ты ещё и поёшь замечательно.

Намёк не смог бы не понять только дурак. Пошлые стихи, сочинённые за короткое время, вылетели из головы. Захотелось исполнить иное.

То, что не подходило для такого места, как «Апогей Пути».

_Был светел Путь от слёз, вражды, тревоги,_   
_Когда шаман пророчил черноту_   
_— К нам бог войны уж мчится по дороге._   
_И дай вам, боги, сил! — шаман в поту_   
_Шептал то побелевшими губами, —_   
_С врагами мы столкнёмся лбами…_   
_Увы, Пути отныне Чёрным быть…_

— Прекрати! — От крика рука дрогнула, струны жалобно зазвенели. Корен растерял прежнюю невозмутимость и бесцеремонно оборвал. — С ума сошёл — такое исполнять?!

Эллей не сошёл с ума. Учитель не раз напевал эту балладу.

— Простите! — Всё же вечер испорчен. Сейчас Корен прогонит и… Придётся завтра собирать вещи. Эллей, поняв, что ему ничего не светит, завозился с чехлом.

— Стой, разве я отпускал? — Сердце заколотилось — от радости, ведь возразил не кто иной, а гладиатор. — Плачу я, и мне решать, когда ты уйдёшь. За комнату я отдал монеты, и мне решать, кого в неё впускать!

— Простите, но это неприлично, — возразил Эллей. Он не слукавил. Он на самом деле так считал, хотя… Всё же солгал сам себе: остаться с Чёрным Туром наедине мечтал давно.

Но не в борделе же!

Раздался бурный хохот.

— Вы только на него поглядите! Он заявляет о приличиях. И где? В «Апогее»! — сквозь смех произнёс рыжий омега.

Эллей не смог не отметить, что даже жрецы любви выглядели элегантно, но не вызывающе. Разве что шнуровки рубашек были немного распущены, отчего взору открылся небольшой участок груди, и штаны туго обтянули упругие ягодицы.

Эллей молча обдумал предложение. С одной стороны, он знал, что не устоит, если гладиатору захочется утех, доброе имя перестанет таковым быть.

«Уходи, иначе если по Босттвиду поползут слухи, каждая мразь посчитает, что может тобой пользоваться!» — подсказал стыд.

«Ты его хочешь. Другого раза может не быть! И кто знает? Может, он не тронет и пальцем. Слушать музыку и заниматься любовью — разные вещи! Да и завтра ты окажешься на улице, а так и удовольствие получишь, и деньги!» — возразила нужда.

Чёрный Тур пристально посмотрел на Эллея, и тот впервые заметил, что у него серые глаза, а не карие, как показалось сначала. Смуглая кожа и тёмно-русые, стянутые в хвост волосы сбили с толку.

— Ладно, — согласился он и, взяв инструмент, пошёл за гладиатором наверх.

Нужда одержала победу.

Второй этаж разительно отличался от первого. Повсюду на стенах висели гобелены с изображением недвусмысленных сцен. Несмотря на постыдные сюжеты, Эллей не смог не восхититься мастером.

Чёрный Тур вёл себя так, будто находился дома.

«Интересно, какой он — его дом?» — попытался представить себе Эллей.

Могло статься, что никакого. Коренным жителям Чёрного Пути, коим уродился гладиатор, трудно разбогатеть. Эллей склонялся, что тот живёт одним днём и прожигает деньги, заслуженные в бою, как может, и бордель — тому подтверждение.

Чем-то они были похожи.

— Входи! — пригласил Чёрный Тур и открыл дверь одной из комнат.

Эллей потоптался с ноги на ногу, опасаясь сделать хоть шаг. Он был готов даже к тому, что в постели окажется один из жрецов любви.

Но комната оказалась удивительно скромно обставленной.

Эллей прошёл в середину и встал как вкопанный. Стук двери заставил его вздрогнуть.

Чёрный Тур же чувствовал себя вольготно. Он сбросил туфли и улёгся на кровать.

— Ну, я начну. — Перо на берете повисло.

— Сними ты этот треклятый убор! — потребовал гладиатор. Эллей послушался его, и русые кудри упали на лоб. Он откинул их. — И не торопись. Для начала я хотел бы знать, что именно заставило тебя исполнить ту балладу.

Эллей не сразу смог подобрать нужные слова.

— Просто захотелось, да и я очень редко её исполняю. — Он подвинул стул и сел, после пристроил мандолину на бёдрах. Чёрный Тур пристально следил за его действиями. Неяркий свет лился из окна.

Эллей сделал вид, будто увлечён струнами настолько, что не замечал чужой пристальный взгляд. Или привык. Полилась весёлая мелодия, заполнила небольшую комнатку.

И резко оборвалась.

— О нет! — Эллей с грустью посмотрел на порванную струну. Та безвольно повисла, а запасных у него при себе не было.

— Какая досада! — произнёс Чёрный Тур. — Но всё же я убедился, что ты стоишь потраченного времени.

Он встал и сунул руку в карман. Эллей опустил голову, чтобы не видеть, как штаны обтягивают весьма внушительных размеров чресла. И так несладко придётся, если кто-то увидел, куда он пошёл.

В одном повезло, что довелось побеседовать с Чёрным Туром — пусть и не в том месте, в каком бы хотелось встретиться, хотя и сыграть так, как хотелось бы, не сумел.

— Я эту мелодию для вас написал, — вырвалось неожиданно даже для Эллея. Не выдержал-таки, почти признался, что гладиатор ему нравится.

— Для меня? — удивился тот.

— Д-да, я порой хожу на арену… — молчать больше не было смысла, раз не удержал язык за зубами.

Теперь Чёрный Тур окончательно разочаруется, узнав, что утончённого менестреля, как выяснилось, не пугал вид крови и истерзанных тел — как животных, так и людей.

— Я поражён. Не думал, что встречу здесь поклонника! — усмехнулся он. — Вот оно что. Я-то голову сломал, с чего вдруг ты решился именно на ту балладу. Ты, оказывается, боевой парнишка! Хотя… Даже фамилия громкая, резкая, будто лезвие меча.

Даже фамилию запомнил, хотя Корен произнёс её всего раз — там, на входе.

— Я давно не ходил. После смерти мастера Мартиша совсем туго стало с деньгами, и я не мог… — оправдался Эллей. — А сегодня вас не было.

Гладиатор слушал признание, слишком личное, предназначенное только для его ушей, и молчал.

Эллей чего-то ждал и вздрогнул, когда тот подошёл к нему, взял его ладонь в свою руку, шершавую, твёрдую и горячую — настолько, что вложенные монеты показались ледяными.

Заплатил, хотя было не за что: струна лопнула. Надо бы развернуться и уйти, пока доброе имя окончательно не испортилось, однако Эллей не смог ступить и шага и вытаращился на небольшие золотистые кружочки.

— Простите, я не могу столько взять. Не думал, что всё сегодня будет настолько плохо, — проговорил он.

«Дурак, бери, пока дают! Не каждый день такие щедрые попадаются! С Кешем с лихвой рассчитаешься!» — настаивала нужда.

«Не заслужил. Столько даже Мартишу не платили. Раз заплатили, нужно отработать!» — взыграла совесть.

Только как это — отработать? Струна-то порвана!

— Не скромничай, поклонник, — настаивал Чёрный Тур.

Эллей глубоко вздохнул. Было душно, и в спёртом воздухе он ощутил довольно сильный запах — именно такой, какой представлял: волнующий, бьющий в ноздри.

Эллей сжал монеты в кулаке и поставил мандолину на стул.

— Простите, но не могу. — Совесть одержала победу.

— Говорю же, не скромничай. Я могу себе это позволить. Насколько я понял, ты не из праздности сюда пришёл.

— Да, но… — Сердце Эллея бешено колотилось, лоб взмок от осознания того, что Чёрный Тур находится совсем близко — настолько, что видно, как бьётся жила на его шее.

Настолько, что, казалось, гладиатор вот-вот его поцелует.

— Чудак ты. Бордель — не место для скромности, — проговорил тот. — Заметь, я заплатил тебе больше, чем обитателям этого места и не взял лишнего.

Эллей заколебался. Сегодня он был плох как никогда ранее. Но струны стоили достаточно дорого…

Ещё и…

Намёк?

— Вы хотите сказать… — он не договорил и вдохнул, стараясь запомнить запах — крови, что ли? Эллей никогда бы не подумал, что Чёрный Тур будет смотреть на него так: серые глаза потемнели, в них появился огонёк.

Возжелал его?

— Ни на что не намекаю, — усмехнулся тот. — Иди, если хочешь. Только забери всё, что я дал.

Эллей не хотел уходить. Он знал, что увидит гладиатора разве что на арене, оттого медлил и старался запомнить каждую чёрточку грубоватого лица.

— Не могу. Сегодня я не в духе, ещё и струна… — нервно сглотнул. Он не раз представлял себе первую встречу, но если бы кто-нибудь напророчил, что она состоится в борделе, к тому же так плохо, то просто рассмеялся бы наглецу в лицо.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы заработать. Поэтому бери, — настаивал Чёрный Тур.

— Этого много!

— Болван!

«Ну так отработай!» — вмешалась — не совесть — похоть.

«Ну и чем ты лучше местных жрецов?» — встряла — уже — совесть.

Эллей не смог решиться и просто так забрать деньги, которые не заслужил, хотя они очень ему были нужны.

— Хорошо, я заберу, — решился, наконец, он. — И… — в висках затучало, в ушах зазвенело, — ладно уж. Но при одном условии. — Гладиатор насторожился. — Возьмите меня. Иного не могу предложить.

Эллей опустил голову, избегая встречаться взглядом серых глаз. Похоть, треклятая, одержала победу. Чёрный Тур потрепал русые кудри и уткнулся носом в темя. Эллей вздохнул от неожиданной близости, всё ещё не веря, что гладиатор не на арене, а рядом с ним; наслаждаясь тёплым дыханием.

— Мускус, — шепнул тот, — пахнешь им.

Эллей не сопротивлялся, когда Чёрный Тур притянул его голову и поцеловал. Он обвил руками крепкие плечи и пылко ответил. Как ожидалось, губы были под стать гладиатору: твёрдые, настойчивые и умелые. Эллей их пробовал, посасывал. Даже колючая щетина не помешала насладиться поцелуем. Напротив, подчеркнула, что её хозяин — далеко не слабак.

Чёрный Тур оторвался от губ и повалил Эллея на кровать, после заглянул в лицо. Его глаза от страсти казались почти чёрными.

Эллей едва смог вздохнуть — настолько тяжёлым оказался любовник.

«Теперь он перестанет сомневаться, что ты чем-то лучше того рыжего, который на него вешался!» — защищалась совесть.

«Ты не невинен, да и целуешься пылко!» — напомнила похоть.

Ещё и дыхание шумное и беспокойное, и в паху истома, и меж ягодиц мокро.

Эллей желал гладиатора и не лгал сам себе. Он не пошевелился, когда Чёрный Тур отстранился, сел, стянул с себя рубашку. Когда тот обнажил грудь, осмелился и перебрал пальцами редкие тёмные волоски, кончиками провёл по смуглой гладкой коже. Чёрному Туру такие ласки не понравились, тот дёрнулся. Эллей убрал руку.

— Простите, — шепнул он и, сев, взялся за пояс туники.

— Прекрати, я сам, — Чёрный Тур обнял его за талию и притянул к себе, — люблю гадать, что увижу под одеждой. Ставлю на то, что ты не из тех, кто затягивается в корсет. — Он справился с поясом и просунул руку под тунику. Эллей замер, ощутив руку на собственном животе. Корсет он не носил.

Туника с тихим шелестом свалилась на пол. Эллей шумно вздохнул, когда загрубевшие пальцы перевязанной кисти коснулись чувствительного соска. Тот затвердел от ласк. Здоровой рукой Чёрный Тур пытался справиться с завязкой штанов.

— Ну, сними, — попросил он. Эллей послушался — и туфли полетели в угол, затем и полосатая тряпка с тихим шорохом упала на пол.

— Страстный, — похвалил Чёрный Тур, возясь с пряжкой ставших тесными штанов. Он не позволил помочь себе и увлёк Эллея на кровать. Тот всхлипнул, когда любовник повалил его лицом вниз, но сопротивляться не стал.

Смесь запахов двух тел была как никогда сильной, она пьянила, кружила голову. Эллей приподнял ягодицы, помогая любовнику стянуть с себя крохотную тряпицу — нижнее бельё. Всё, теперь голый, вдобавок задом кверху, будто заправский похотливый жрец любви. Он не заслужил нежности, кроме ощутимого, хотя и не слишком болезненного щипка. Чёрный Тур потёр горевшую кожу, затем провёл ребром ладони между ягодицами. Нащупав вход, задержался, затем медленно вошёл сразу двумя пальцами.

Эллей напрягся, хотя проникновение назвать болезненным не смог. Ягодицы непроизвольно сжались.

— Скажи правду. Я пойму. Я у тебя первый? — Чёрный Тур заподозрил неладное?

— Нет! — последовал поспешный ответ.

«Солгал бы! Был бы опытным, тогда иной разговор. Но один раз… Может, у гладиатора взыграла бы гордость. Быть первыми любят все!» — встряла хитрость.

«Один раз, но какой постыдный! Зачем наступать на те же грабли?» — напомнило прошлое.

— Нет? Тем лучше, тебе не привыкать, значит, хотя… Немного, видимо, любовников было, — проговорил Чёрный Тур.

«Всего один!» — мысленно поправил Эллей.

Чёрный Тур отстранился лишь один раз, чтобы, судя по шороху ткани, спустить штаны. После навалился всем телом на Эллея. Тот послушно раздвинул ноги.

Придавленный любовником Эллей едва смог дышать. Волнение умалило желание, когда член, горячий, твёрдый и, судя по ощущениям, далеко не маленький, скользнул между ягодицами.

Смазки оказалось слишком мало — куда меньше, чем в первый раз, вдобавок Чёрный Тур толкнулся довольно резко. Эллей сжался, когда почувствовал его в себе. Ощущения были неприятными, хотя и не болезненными. Он закусил губу и постарался привыкнуть в какой-то мере новым для него ощущениям.

Тёплое дыхание пощекотало ухо.

— Солгал! — Чёрный Тур скорее произнёс с утверждением, чем спросил.

— Нет, — бегло опровергнул Эллей и повернул голову, пытаясь взглянуть в лицо любовника и жалея, что тот выбрал именно эту позу. Всё, что он смог рассмотреть — тёмно-русые пряди волос, выбившиеся из хвоста.

«Можно было солгать, ему хочется в это верить!» — снова вмешалась хитрость.

«Не имеет значения. Чёрный Тур — не из тех, кто поведётся на первую попавшуюся дырку. И без того опозорился!» — встрял разум.

Невинен был Эллей или нет, теперь неважно. Поздно отталкивать. Всё уже случилось, осталось привыкнуть к ощущению члена в теле, к дыханию, учащённому от страсти, на затылке. Чёрный Тур медленно подался назад.

Второй толчок оказался не таким неприятным, скорее наоборот: от трения чувствительной головки о простыню в паху разлилась истома. Эллей расслабился и принял любовника в себя. Запах стал невыносимо сильным, сводящим с ума. Чёрный Тур вколачивался в зад раз за разом, Эллей поймал себя на том, что не раз всхлипнул. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, всё ещё не веря, что это — не сон, что его любовником оказался тот, о ком он грезил. Мысли позволили вконец расслабиться и глубоко впустить в себя член. Эллей приподнял ягодицы, чтобы ощутить, как любовник входит в него на всю длину; прочувствовать, как набухает узел.

— Нет! — Чёрный Тур резко вышел из его тела.Что-то тёплое полилось на спину.

«Семя», — догадался Эллей и обрадовался. Последствия ему были ни к чему, хотя и удовольствие — сомнительное, причём для двоих. Чёрный Тур растёр семя по спине. Эллей хотя и успокоился, но всё же разочаровался, потому что представлял соитие по-другому.

— Я заметил… что ты не кончил… — Чёрный Тур лёг рядом и заглянул ему в лицо. На его лбу выступили капельки пота. — Прости, я сегодня… Как юнец. — Он сжал перевязанную руку. — Ранен. Лихорадил…

Эллею были не нужны оправдания. Неутолённая похоть требовала разрядку.

«Будто в первый раз!» — напомнила она.

«Но ведь никогда этого не делал при посторонних!» — попытался остудить пыл стыд.

Эллей его не услышал. Он повернулся на спину, взял в руки собственный член, всё ещё твёрдый, и принялся сам себя ласкать. Краем глаза он заметил, как его любовник с любопытством наблюдал за ним.

Разрядка наступила быстро, Эллей не заставил себя долго ждать и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать вскрик. По виску потекла струйка пота.

Блаженство, стон, точно где-то вдалеке…

Эллей бессильно откинулся на подушки и часто задышал. Опомнившись, он вытер влажную руку о простыню и сел.

В комнате стало гораздо темнее, чем тогда, когда он пришёл. Время, проведённое с Чёрным Туром, пролетело незаметно. Вечер медленно сменялся ночью.

Пора бы уйти.

Только по вечерам улицы как никогда многолюдны, кто-то да увидит, откуда вышел Эллей Мёрни. Кто-то да учует посторонний запах.

— Оставайся до утра, чего уж, — произнёс Чёрный Тур.

Эллей придвинулся к нему и свернулся калачиком. Целую ночь получится провести с тем, о ком грезил. И это было куда лучше, чем постельные утехи, — чувствовать тяжёлую пятерню на плече, дыхание на затылке.

«Проклятье! Дожил до того, что даже имя не спросил!» — кольнула совесть. Эллею было не до её упрёков. Он слишком вымотался за сегодняшний день и вскоре уснул.


	3. Глава III. Эггьер

Эллей не любил спать в чужой постели, поэтому открыл глаза, едва рассвело. Сквозь плотные шторы пробивались лучи восходящего солнца.

— Не спишь? Отлично, — раздался голос над ухом. — Дождись меня.

Чёрный Тур натянул штаны. Эллей полюбовался, глядя, как на спине перекатываются мышцы. Пусть он и был по-прежнему очарован гладиатором, но стыд жёг нутро.

За то, что продался.

Чёрный Тур как был, без рубашки, вышел. Едва за ним успела закрыться дверь, как Эллей вскочил с кровати и принялся в спешке собирать одежду, после натянул её на себя.

— Сюртук! Где он, треклятый? — Он опустил руки, вспомнив, что верхняя часть его гардероба осталась висеть на крючке внизу.

Эллей взял мандолину и посмотрел на деньги. Ком подступил к горлу. Пусть он отчаянно нуждался в них, но было противно дотрагиваться до монет, поблёскивавших в неярком свете утреннего солнца.

Те ни в чём не провинились, но Эллей был противен сам себе. Не так он представлял себе эту встречу.

Он поправил лямку чехла и вышел. Все обитатели «Апогея Пути», судя по тишине, спали. Эллей надеялся, что отыщет запасной выход. Ему не хотелось попадаться на глаза ни Корену, ни кому бы то ни было ещё.

Особенно тому, чьё имя не спросил.

В тишине собственные шаги показались особенно громкими. Спустившись, Эллей услышал приглушённые голоса и не стал сворачивать, а юркнул под лестницу. Как и ожидалось, запасной выход оказался именно здесь. Эллей взялся за ручку узкой двери и замер, когда услышал тяжёлые шаги.

Нетрудно догадаться, кто именно поднимался на второй этаж. Пришлось дождаться, пока топот не затихнет, и рвануть дверь на себя. Не запертая, та отворилась без скрипа.

К удивлению, выход не охранялся. Он вёл в узкий переулок, огороженный высокими каменными заборами — такими, что даже сам гладиатор мог пройти незамеченным, не то что невысокий менестрель.

«Главное — не попасть в тупик!» — разволновался Эллей и быстрым шагом пошёл по песчаной дорожке.

Улочка резко свернула направо, и Эллей, не ожидавший кого-либо встретить, замер.

«Жрец? Он-то что здесь делает?» — беззвучно спросил он и спрятался за стеной. Незнакомец, судя по длиннополой серой мантии, служитель храма, не обратил на него никакого внимания и продолжил одному ему понятное копошение. Он снял капюшон. Удалось разглядеть коротко стриженные каштановые волосы.

Едкий табачный запах дал понять, чем именно занимался жрец. Немудрено, что тот спрятался. Пристрастие к табаку не одобрялось — ни богами, ни людьми.

Эллей успокоился и продолжил путь, решив, что опальный жрец ничего не сумеет поделать. Тот, судя по испуганному взгляду, не ожидал, что кто-то пойдёт этим путём.

— Т-ты… Ты ч-что здесь делаешь?! — Зажжённая самокрутка вывалилась из пальцев.

— В первую очередь — нахожусь, — парировал Эллей. Он узнал, несмотря на испуганные нотки, голос того, с кем удалось накануне перекинуться парой словечек. — Разве слу…

— Запрещено нам курить, — перебил жрец. Он был молод, возможно, моложе самого Эллея Мёрни. На смуглом лице проступил румянец. — Привязался однажды, а как отвыкнуть — не знаю. Выворачивает, когда табак заканчивается, — развёл руками.

Повисла тишина. Неожиданные собеседники с нескрываемым любопытством разглядывали друг друга. Эллей никогда не задумывался, какие лица спрятаны под серыми капюшонами. Сейчас безликий служитель храма предстал перед ним во всей красе. Тёмные, почти чёрные большие глаза блестели, вздёрнутый нос делал облик забавным, а не красивым.

— Куда ведёт эта дорога? — уточнил Эллей.

— В храм, прямо к чёрному ходу.

— Ну и ну! Вы в «Апогей» захаживаете?

Жрец покраснел и поправил большую сумку, висевшую на плече.

— Не я. Я только курю здесь. Насколько мне известно, «Апогей» был раньше домом бывшего Верховного жреца, а ход остался. Запасной выход нужен Корену для того, чтобы выбрасывать мусор. — Эллей поверил словоохотливому собеседнику. Задний двор борделя разительно отличался от фасада, над грудами мусора роились мухи и стояла вонь. — Я Дадо! — представился жрец и, сняв сумку, протянул руку. — Думаю, мы квиты. Я молчу о том, откуда ты вышел, а ты — что видел меня с самокруткой. Идёт?

— Я Эллей. Идёт! — Эллей пожал протянутую ладонь.

— Идём. Я выведу тебя через сад, пока все спят.

Эллей подивился неожиданному дружелюбию, но выбирать не приходилось. Ему не хотелось возвращаться назад, в бордель. Хотелось поскорее забыть о той ночи с Чёрным Туром… И даже не думать, что уже сегодня окажется на улице, что ночевать придётся под открытым небом.

Сюртук остался в «Апогее Пути», и Эллей, одетый в тонкую бежевую тунику, зябко поёжился.

«Главное — не простудиться!» — испугался он.

Иначе не сможет петь.

Он отбросил дурные мысли прочь и пошёл следом за Дадо. Тот остановился, чтобы свернуть самокрутку. В руках вспыхнул огонёк, и юный жрец затянулся и выпустил облако дыма. Эллей закашлялся. Он не выносил запах табака, вредный для голоса, но делать замечание тому, кто пришёл на выручку, не стал, молча дождался, когда тот накурится.

Эллея смутила сумка. Появилась уверенность, что жрец целенаправленно шёл к борделю, но не в своё дело он предпочёл не лезть. Дадо прищурился и принюхался, после развернулся и пошёл дальше.

Улочка вывела к резным железным воротам. Дадо просунул руку между прутьями и отодвинул засов.

— Проходи! — пригласил он, после запер вошедшим менестрелем створки.

Сад был хорош. Эллей наклонился и понюхал белый раскрывшийся пион. Нежный аромат ярок именно в это время — утром, когда выпадала роса.

— Красиво, — похвалил он.

— Стараемся. Да идём уж, пока никто не проснулся! — поторопил Дадо. Эллей с восторгом разглядывал их. Он пошёл по выложенной каменными плитами дорожке. У стены храма она резко свернула направо, пришлось откинуть ветви кустов.

«Плохо стараются! Здесь ветки не подрезаны!» — мысленно упрекнул Эллей служителей Четырёх.

Дадо словно прочёл его мысли:

— Сад был в ведомстве жреца Сивали. Увы, недавно он умер. Заменить пока некем, поэтому здесь немного запущено.

Эллей знал о Сивали — боге Плодородия.

— Ты-то кому служишь? — поинтересовался он.

— Я ещё молод, это решает Верховный жрец. Пока на мне уборка храма, подготовка к церемониям и прочие тоскливые занятия. Но уж точно Сивали не буду служить, как и Фрамарру. Либо Ареллису, либо Янерру.

Эллей не понимал такие тонкости.

— Сложно у вас, — вздохнул он.

— Ничего сложного. Фрамарр — бог войны. Ему только альфы могут служить. Сивали — омеги. Сам подумай, как бесплодный бета может быть жрецом бога плодородия? Ну, если он ставит цель оскорбить… Всё, пришли.

Кое-что Эллей начал понимать. Первоначальная неприязнь исчезла, и добродушный Дадо ему понравился.

Тот отворил большие ворота и, поозиравшись, выпустил менестреля.

— Ну, счастливо. Повезло, что знать спит до обеда, иначе слухов не обобрались бы.

Вдалеке лениво позёвывал стражник и не обращал никакого внимания на то, что творилось у ворот храма. Всем было известно: служители закона частенько верили только в собственные силы, хотя под суд преступники шли именно в храм.

Стражник лениво посмотрел на проходившего мимо менестреля. Музыканты не были редкостью в Верхней Части. Для Эллея не было секретом, что знатные горожане любили шумные празднества и зачастую укладывали миловидных музыкантов в свои постели.

Не задали лишних вопросов и охранники у ворот. Тяжёлые створки со скрипом открылись, и Эллей ступил в куда более близкий душе квартал, где жили простые горожане. Он осмотрелся и впервые за утро осознал, что, возможно, видит эти места в последний раз. Он упрекнул собственную гордость за то, что добровольно отказался от возможности рассчитаться с долгом и продолжить жить.

В этой части города вылезали из постелей рано. Где-то вдалеке слышалась ругань семейной пары. Эллей вдохнул прохладный, едва прогретый утренним солнцем воздух и направился к дому в надежде, что Кеш ещё спит и даст время, чтобы вымыться.

 

***

Эллей потянул за цепь и вытащил ведро из колодца. Вода ледяная. Как ни хотелось вымыться поскорее, но придётся ждать, пока не нагреется. Для этого нужно разжечь очаг.

«Вроде были ещё дрова!» — вспомнил Эллей. Но еды не осталось. Яблоня ещё не дала плоды и пышно цвела.

Эллей взял ведро за ручку и поставил на порог.

— Ключи! О нет! — Сердце заколотилось. Связка осталась в кармане забытого сюртука. Окна закрыты: Кеш боялся воров.

Эллей сел на порог, подтянул ноги и обнял колени. Он не пошевелился до тех пор, пока калитка не скрипнула. Впервые он так обрадовался появлению ворчливого хозяина.

— Это ещё что?! — разозлился тот вместо приветствия.

Эллей вскочил и отряхнул штаны.

— Простите, я сюртук потерял, а вместе с ним — ключи! — оправдался он.

Кеш нахмурил брови.

— Лоботряс! Сил на вас нет! — Он нашёл в связке нужный ключ и подошёл к двери. — Входи уж, безголовый!

Эллей как был, с мандолиной в одной руке и ведром — в другой, несмело вошёл в дом. Кеш посмотрел на него.

— Вечером где был? — внезапно спросил. — Не сомневаюсь, что пытался заработать, но… — он принюхался, — боюсь спрашивать как.

— Именно так, как вы и подумали, — осмелел Эллей. — В «Апогее Пути». Но позвольте помыться, пожалуйста! Обещаю покинуть дом сразу же. — Ком подступил к горлу.

Кеш молча разглядывал его. Эллей старался не показывать, что всё плохо.

— Конечно, ничего не заработал, бездарь. — Кивок в ответ. — Что же так? Посетитель решил, что ты плох, и не дал денег?

— Я не взял. Не смог. Я… Никогда так… Мне было противно их трогать! — речь звучала сбивчиво. — Я сразу же уйду, только позвольте мне вымыться и собрать вещи.

Кеш прошёл в крохотную кухоньку.

— Что, если не позволю? — Он повернулся. Эллей застыл с ведром в руке. — Что, если вытолкаю взашей? — Наверное, нужно было что-то ответить, взмолиться, но гордость, клятая, не позволила. Кеш сел на стул. Эллей не сдвинулся с места. — Да вымойся уж. Несёт от тебя… Репутацию мне испортишь, когда начнёшь ныть и жаловаться, что злобный Кеш выдворил на улицу.

Эллей поставил ведро и вышел в коридор за охапкой дров.

Кеш молча смотрел, как он возился с очагом. Вскоре поленья заполыхали. Эллей с нетерпением дожидался, когда вода нагреется. Хотя хотелось пить, но он до ужаса боялся простудить горло.

— Что ж не взял-то? — неожиданно спокойно прозвучал вопрос.

— Не смог. Это… — Эллей сглотнул. — Это…

— Грязно, неправильно, ты не продаёшь себя, — съехидничал хозяин. — Но не грязнее, чем спать с кем попало просто так. Я более чем уверен, что ты и имя не знаешь того, кто тебя драл.

Краска залила лицо.

— Не знаю. Это правда. — Кеш наверняка не спросит, что толкнуло отдаться незнакомому человеку. Для него квартирант, вне всякого сомнения, стал слабым на заднее место.

— Мне кое-что нужно. Сделаешь — можешь, так и быть, пожить здесь недолго.

— Сделаю! — пообещал Эллей, не спрашивая, что именно придётся делать. Он был готов на всё.

Он сунул палец в воду, проверяя, насколько та прогрелась. Мыться ещё нельзя, но пить — вполне.

Эллей зачерпнул и жадно сделал глоток.

Никогда бы он не подумал, что какая-то мелочь может принести столько радости.

 

*** 

Кеш долго ворчал, дожидаясь, пока его квартирант сменит порванную струну на новую. Без мандолины никак нельзя обойтись, поэтому брюзжание оказалось лишним. Эллей обрадовался, что сгодится его мастерство и не придётся натирать мозоли на руках.

Вспомнились загрубевшие пальцы, которыми Чёрный Тур касался его тела. Было приятно и сладко.

— Закончил? Пошли уж! — нетерпеливо позвал Кеш. Эллей уложил мандолину в чехол и повесил на плечо, досадуя, что прежнюю одежду не смог постирать. Пришлось идти в простецкой серой рубашке и весьма скромных штанах. Он нацепил неизменный берет, совершенно не сочетавшийся с тем, что на нём было надето, и двинулся за хозяином.

Тот нарядился. Эллей впервые за утро заметил это.

Солнце стояло высоко. День выдался на удивление жарким. В одной рубашке было не холодно.

Торговые ряды пустовали. Началась будничная неделя, и покупатели не шлялись без дела.

— Куда мы идём? — Кеш отмахнулся от вопроса и продолжил путь.

«Только бы не на площадь Скорби!» — Эллей облегчённо выдохнул, когда хозяин резко свернул в другую сторону.

Стало ясно: дорога вела в трущобы, где жили — или прозябали? — коренные жители Чёрного Пути.

Лестница, ведущая вниз, оказалась крутой и грязной. Туфли вмиг запачкались.

— Значит, так. Сегодня — наш праздник, — наконец пояснил Кеш. — Позвать некого. Поэтому придётся тебе отдуваться. Да и… Мартиш никогда не отказывался.

Эллей не удивился. Его учитель был коренным жителем Пути.

— Эггьер? — уточнил он.

— Осведомлён, как погляжу! — Кеш ухмыльнулся и спустился на песчаную дорогу.

Лестница вывела на узкую улицу. Эллей боялся вступить в дерьмо. Уж кого, а котов бегало предостаточно. Их определённо разводили, чтобы настырные мыши не приживались.

Обитатели трущоб косились на Кеша и особенно — его спутника. Эллей знал: они не любили потомков колонистов. Он именно им и был. За много веков расы перемешались, смуглые коренные жители Чёрного Пути создавали семьи со светлокожими. Однако нет-нет — и вспыхивали бунты, и слышалось вслед: «Белокожий ублюдок!»

— Да, и не вздумай соваться сюда ночью, иначе даже мне тебя будет жалко, — посоветовал Кеш. — Не жалуют наши ваших.

Эллей даже под страхом голодной смерти не сунулся бы в это место. Одноэтажные деревянные домишки смотрелись убого, хотя в честь праздника их украсили разноцветными флажками.

Кеш привёл к единственному двухэтажному зданию, относительно добротному по сравнению с остальными домами, и толкнул дверь.

Судя по столикам, дом оказался чем-то вроде таверны. Была и стойка с пойлом, и толпа одетых в цветные рубашки смуглых людей. Те уставились на неожиданного для них гостя.

— Кого ты привёл, Кеш? — возмутился один из альф, крепкий, хотя и не такой, как Чёрный Тур.

— Как ты просил, Аштер, — ученика Мартиша!

— Но…

— Спроси у Мартиша, зачем он выбрал его, — перебил Кеш. — Ты попросил — я привёл! Надо уточнять, чтобы избежать распрей, вовремя! — Ох и умел он осадить зарвавшегося наглеца, даром что старый. — Мальчишка достойный, сам слышал, а Мартиш не учил кого попало, и тебе это известно. Так что советую накормить его хорошенько и послушать.

От запахов готовившейся пищи у Эллея свело желудок. Ради этого он готов исполнить что угодно.

Даже в трущобах — там, где его невзлюбили только за бледную кожу, на которую Мартишу было наплевать.

Эллей порой давался диву, почему, играя просто так, не ради денег, всё получалось в высшей степени хорошо. Он ни разу не запнулся, исполняя любимую коренными жителями балладу, струны не подвели. Мандолина выдержала и даже не расстроилась.

Голова закружилась от выпитого дешёвого вина, щёки раскраснелись. Эллей отставил инструмент и взял на руки тёршегося о ноги полосатого кота. Он любил животных.

Кот ответил урчанием и удобно свернулся на коленях. Эллей, захмелевший, отчаянно захотел попасть домой и завалиться в постель. Ему было неуютно находиться среди чужаков. Те косились на него, хотя и не трогали — уважение к Мартишу немало помогло.

Зазвенели струны. Эллей вздрогнул.

— Не трожь! — прикрикнул он на черноволосого малыша, которому понравилась необычная игрушка.

Кеш, изрядно захмелевший, громко рассмеялся.

Эллей взял чехол и на всякий случай спрятал мандолину, чтобы — боги, упаси! — настырным детям не пришло в голову оборвать струны.

Запасных не осталось.

«Могли бы быть, не пришлось бы бояться, что кто-то из пьяниц пристанет», — попрекнула нужда.

«Зато дал понять Чёрному Туру, что не солгал, а лёг, потому что этого хотел», — встряла растоптанная гордость.

Эллей сделал вид, будто ему весело, будто он здесь свой. Будто слова о проклятущих колонистах к нему не относятся.

Дёрнулось перо — настырный ребёнок, лишившись одной забавы, нашёл другую.

Эллей снял берет.

— Уйди, а? Это не игрушки! — прикрикнул. Малыш захныкал.

Надоело!

Эллей резко встал. Изрядно выпившие гости не обратили на него никакого внимания. Он забрал мандолину и подошёл к Кешу.

— Иди! — фыркнул тот. — Ты уже не нужен, но ночевать придётся на пороге, потому что ключи не дам!

Эллей хлопнул рукой по лбу, досадуя, что позабыл о потере. Он знал, что празднество затянется до глубокой ночи, что скоро выйдут желающие померяться силой и те, кто будет выбирать пару на ночь.

Сегодня коренным жителям Пути дозволялось всё, точнее, воплощались в жизнь их традиции — те, которые Эллей не понимал.

Он порадовался, что невзрачен, что под его глазами — синяки, что одежда довольно изношена. Ему ли не знать, что пьяным всё равно, с кем спать? Смутная надежда, что его это не коснётся, немного утешила.

К выходу потянулись весьма внушительного вида альфы, одетые только в набедренные повязки. Их лица были прикрыты костяными масками. Крепкие, они ничуть не стыдились наготы. Стыдиться им нечего — уж слишком хорошо сложены.

— Идём, — позвал Кеш. — Когда ещё увидишь что-то подобное?

На песчаной дороге очертили круг, вокруг него воткнули пылавшие факелы. Двое воинов вышли. Эллей как заворожённый следил за кулачным боем, за игрой мышц.

Бой вскоре закончился. Победитель сорвал с побеждённого маску, и толпа загудела.

— Дерро. Силён, но сноровки не хватает! — объяснил смуглый длинноволосый омега с ребёнком на руках. Местные жители оттаяли и больше неприязни не выражали.

Впервые за весь вечер Эллей вошёл во вкус праздника. Он любил бои. «Если бы Чёрный Тур был здесь!» — подумал он.

И отбросил мысли. Следовало забыть о гладиаторе и позорной ночи с ним.

Вопреки мыслям чресла заныли. Эллей много отдал бы, чтобы ещё раз уткнуться в сильное плечо. Из-за дум он едва не проворонил второй бой и вздрогнул, когда боец упал на лопатки и вскрикнул и зажал руку, одетую в перчатку.

Победитель сорвал маску, и у Эллея перехватило дыхание. Мечта сбылась: он не смог его не узнать, особенно после того, что было. Тёмно-русые волосы растрепались и закрыли лицо, но не осталось сомнений, кто проигравший.

Чёрный Тур сидел, склонив голову вниз.

— Что с ним случилось? — спросил всё тот же омега с ребёнком на руках.

Эллей знал, что рука гладиатора ранена, поэтому тот проиграл.

— Как его звать? — поинтересовался он.

— Стелльер, — пояснил словоохотливый папаша. — В переводе на ваш язык — Чёрный Тур. — Теперь Эллей понял, что прозвище гладиатора — вовсе не прозвище, а имя. — Что, понравился? — хохотнул.

Эллей, заметив, что Чёрный Тур поднял голову, поспешил скрыться в толпе. Он слышал, что боги исполняли желания дураков, чтобы наполнить голову счастьем, потому что вбить ум даже им не под силу. Захотелось увидеть гладиатора, но когда желание сбылось, Эллей позорно сбежал, предпочёл ночёвку на пороге дома, потому что было стыдно за вчерашнее.

Давать пищу слухам не хотелось.


	4. Глава IV. Рассвет

Улочки походили одна на другую как близнецы. Эллею казалось, что он блуждал по лабиринту. Бои продолжались, не наступило ещё время охоты.

Эллей едва успел отскочить в сторону, когда маленький быстроногий омега пробежал мимо — только тёмные волосы мелькнули и исчезли в неярком свете уличного фонаря. Вскоре спешка стала понятна, когда воин в костяной маске промчался мимо.

Началось: изрядно опьяневшие жители трущоб выбирали себе пару на ночь.

Эллея затрясло, хотя ночь выдалась тёплой. Он знал, что не сумеет дать отпор, если кто-то на него позарится, оттого торопился покинуть проклятое место.

Не успел.

Получилось не закричать, но только сдавленно пискнуть, когда кто-то обхватил грудь. Мандолина глухо звякнула. Воздуха не хватало, и Эллей задёргался.

«Хоть бы гриф не сломали!» — мелькнула мысль.

— Тише! — Тёплое дыхание обдало ухо. — Раз пришёл сюда, значит, был готов к нашим обрядам. — Эллей узнал бы этот голос из многих. Мурашки побежали по телу — уже не от страха. — Ты хотел, чтобы тебя отодрали?

— Пустите! — Струны негромко зазвенели от резкого рывка. Освобождённый Эллей едва не грохнулся на землю.

— Иди, но учти: много ребят поджидает «добычу» у лестницы, — продолжил Чёрный Тур.

— Ладно. Дождусь Кеша!

— Кеш не спасёт. Сам подумай, в силах ли ли старик заступиться за тебя. Даже я не помогу, если кто-то решит отбить тебя.

Эллей с неприкрытым любопытством уставился на полуголого гладиатора. Впервые он видел того не на арене. Даже в постели не получилось толком рассмотреть. Мускулистая грудь вздымалась. Захотелось провести по ней рукой.

— Ну и пусть отбивают. Вам-то что? — съязвил он. — Вы-то взяли своё.

— Болван! — обругал его Чёрный Тур. — Ладно, идём. В городе тебе нечего делать.

До сих пор штормило от вина. В то время как Эллей думал, что никогда больше не увидит Чёрного Тура так близко; пообещал себе, что не будет вести себя распутно, он послушно пошёл, стараясь не отставать. Вдобавок имя…

Стелльер… Красиво.

У арены все разошлись. Пара юнцов мирно беседовала. Один из них курил.

«Дадо?!» — Эллей не поверил глазам. Лица он разглядеть не смог, фигура жреца утром была скрыта за просторным одеянием. Сейчас Дадо — если это был он — нарядился в цветастую полотняную рубаху и зауженные штаны, подчеркнувшие стройность.

«Показалось!» — уверился Эллей. Курящие люди — отнюдь не редкость.

Казалось, юнец нарочно отвернулся от путников — и это тогда, когда его собеседник улыбнулся и махнул рукой путникам.

— Мы торопимся! — Чёрный Тур сжал губы. Эллей отвернулся от беседовавшей парочки и поплёлся за ним.

Улочка вывела в речной порт, где жители трущоб ловили рыбу. У причала стояли судёнышки и покачивались на волнах. Паруса скручены.

В порту в этот день никто не рыбачил. Праздник в честь Фрамарра — немногое, что позволялось коренным жителям Пути.

Эллей остановился и посмотрел на водную гладь. Виссо и Клаго — спутники — светили ярко, по воде пролегли две дорожки.

— Идём. Я знаю дорогу до арены! — Чёрный Тур, наверное, был чёрствым для красоты.

Мысли Эллея сложились в стихотворные строки.

«Только бы не забыть!» — напомнил он себе.

— Красиво, — восхитился вслух.

— Я частенько здесь бываю, поэтому мне привычно, — признался Чёрный Тур. Он сошёл с причала на берег. Эллей вздохнул и бросился за ним, то и дело поправляя лямку чехла. Песок набился в туфли, пришлось снять их и вытряхнуть. — Бесполезная трата времени. Всё равно наберёшься. — Совет пригодился, и песок приятно пощекотал босые ступни. — Как ты умудрился спутаться с Кешем?

Эллей поднял голову.

— Я у него живу. Снимаю комнату.

— Странно. Кеш не берёт кого попало. Хотя… Я забыл, что ты — ученик Мартиша. — Чёрный Тур некоторое время помолчал. — Откуда ты сам?

— Из Ревеи, точнее, из села, прилежащего к ней. — Эллею польстило любопытство.

— Хм! Что заставило тебя покинуть дом? Уж где-где, а в сёлах менестрели в большом почёте. Голодным не остался бы.

Эллей не любил этот вопрос. Прошлое накатило волной — то, которого он стыдился.

— Захотелось лучшей жизни, — солгал он и, прижав к груди туфли, уставился на реку.

Он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Чёрный Тур вытаращился на его профиль.

Учуял ложь?

Вряд ли, ему нет дела до какого-то слабого на заднее место менестреля. Странно, что он начал задавать вопросы о родине.

Лёгкий ветерок покачивал перо на берете, отчего то закрывало обзор, щекотало лицо, Эллей стоял, сжав губы.

— Получил то, что хотел? — ехидцу не услышал бы только глухой, но не музыкант с прекрасным слухом.

— Нет, — признался Эллей.

— Но не уехал домой. Даже когда Мартиш умер, когда стало совсем туго.

Эллей сильнее прижал к груди обувь, будто забоялся навсегда остаться босым. Ему не понравилось любопытство. Чёрный Тур пытался поймать на вранье? Но зачем? Какое ему дело до нищего одинокого менестреля? Это простое любопытство.

— Не уехал, потому что привык к Босттвиду и… — Эллей резко замолчал, не желая признаваться, что ему некуда ехать. Лучше не болтать лишнего, он нутром это чуял.

Причал оказался далеко позади. Порыв прохладного ветра вынудил поёжиться. Полуголому гладиатору, казалось, любая непогода была нипочём. Эллей едва успел подумать об этом, как Чёрный Тур сбросил набедренную повязку и плетёные сандалии, после подошёл к воде.

Эллей как заворожённый уставился на широкую спину, на крепкие поджарые ягодицы. Мало, ой как мало было ему вчерашнего вечера.

— Полезай! — пригласил Чёрный Тур.

Эллей сел и, примостив мандолину — что ей сделается, в чехле-то? — на землю, бросил туфли и скрестил ноги.

— Не могу. Иначе простужусь и потеряю голос!

В ответ услышал нечто вроде: «Нежный цветок» и улыбнулся, глядя, как крепкие руки поднимают тучу брызг. Капли блестели в свете Виссо и Клаго. Плеск воды музыкой звучал в ушах.

Захотелось превратить его в мелодию.

«Главное — не забыть мотив!» — напомнил себе Эллей.

Вспомнилось прошлое, летние ночи, когда он сидел в одиночестве и напевал под нос.

Он опомнился и замолчал. Возвращаться на родину не собирался и упорно гнал мысли о прошлом.

У него другая жизнь.

Эллей вздрогнул, когда кто-то положил пятерню на его плечо. Мыслями дома, он не сразу вспомнил, где и с кем находится. Осознав, уткнулся в мокрое после купания твёрдое плечо. Чёрный Тур обнял его.

— Деньги почему не взял? — в вопросе отчётливо послышался упрёк.

— Не захотел. — Услышав недоверчивое хмыканье, Эллей добавил: — Я… Это неправильно. Да, я восхищался вами, мечтал, чтобы вы заметили, но не хотел… Так.

— А как? — Близость сильного тела взволновала, внизу живота появилась истома, тягучая. Намокшая рубашка прилипла к телу. Крепкий запах взбудоражил кровь.

— Не хотел я продаваться. Я воображал, как буду петь и… Просто так, не за деньги. Поэтому рука не поднялась что-то взять. Я даже мечтать не смел, что встречу вас и уж тем более… — Эллей сглотнул.

Что он несёт? Всё равно ведь падший. К чему оправдания?

Чёрный Тур выслушал странное признание и даже не съязвил, не обозвал грязной подстилкой.

Поверил?

Вряд ли. Альфы ценили тех, кто не прыгает в постель, едва успев познакомиться.

— Ну и не брал бы. Зачем было сбегать? — опять упрёк.

— Потому что вы бы настояли.

— Ну и наивность.

Наивность, иного слова не подобрать. Эллей доверчиво уткнулся носом в плечо, недвусмысленно дав понять, что готов к более тесным отношениям, уже не за деньги.

Во второй раз.

Противиться Чёрный Тур, не менее захмелевший, чем его любовник, не стал, склонил голову и поцеловал. Эллей охотно ответил. Он наслаждался и настойчивостью, и привкусом вина на губах. Удовольствие продлилось недолго: Стелльеру вздумалось запустить пальцы в кудри. Было бы приятно, окажись пряди прямыми.

Эллей не любил собственные волосы, плохо поддававшиеся расчёске. Приходилось едва ли не выдирать их, чтобы не быть похожим на одуванчик.

— Прости, не хотел, — шёпот, едва слышный, умалил боль, испортившую такой миг.

Эллей не обиделся и безо всякого стеснения прижался к горячему, желавшему его Чёрному Туру. Полотняная рубашка намокла не только от речной воды, но и пота. Появилась уверенность, что простуда не грозит. Было жарко даже тогда, когда любовник прохладными руками подлез под одежду и погладил спину.

Приятно — настолько, что Эллей выгнулся и задрожал. Ласка оказалась на диво приятной, подобной он не испытывал.

— Сегодня — ровно так, как должно быть! — Чёрный Тур поцеловал в шею — прямо в часто бьющуюся жилу. И это место оказалось чувствительным. Отец прав, Эллей донельзя порочный, слабый на заднее место, потому что воспользовался тем, что гладиатор не только в воображении, но и наяву. Серые глаза казались при свете Виссо и Клаго чёрными, запах, и без того крепкий, кружил голову.

Запах воина, выбравшего пару в эту ночь.

— Сними, — потребовал Чёрный Тур и дёрнул завязку мешавших штанов. Чтобы избавиться от ненужной одежды, пришлось встать.— Подойди.

Эллей отшвырнул ногой ставшее бесполезным тряпьё. Его пах оказался вровень с лицом Чёрного Тура. Тот погладил белевшее в темноте худое бедро, после взял в руки напряжённый от неистового желания член.

— Что вы… — Эллей вздохнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение влажного языка к головке. Мышцы живота напряглись — почти до боли. Сладкая ласка, порочная и сводящая с ума. Чёрный Тур вобрал член в рот. Небольшой, тот уместился почти полностью.

Ноги Эллея задрожали. Он боялся не столько того, что упадёт, но что развязка наступит раньше времени, и он не успеет одарить любовника немногим, что успел познать.

Чёрный Тур взял глубже. Эллей часто задышал и едва не пришёл к пику, но понимание, что хорошо должно быть двоим, остудило пыл. Он получил объяснение вчерашнему, зло держать не умел.

— Хватит, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста, не надо… Стелльер!

Имя прозвучало неожиданно — даже для самого Эллея. Тот омега не солгал, Чёрного Тура на самом деле так звали, судя по тому, что тот остановился и взглянул — как пить дать с любопытством — в лицо.

Потом, все ответы — после, когда уляжется истома внизу живота. Если Чёрный Тур хотел задать вопрос, то Эллей не позволил и присел, стараясь прижаться как можно ближе к нему, оседлал бёдра. Бесстыдно — вино опьянило сильнее, чем казалось — взял в руки отнюдь не маленький вздыбленный член и, приподнявшись, направил его в себя.

Всё ещё неприятно, хотя между ягодицами было как никогда влажно. Чёрный Тур придержал за зад, и проникновение получилось плавным и неспешным. Насадившись до конца, Эллей крепко обнял его и прижался всем телом. Он чувствовал биение, частое, чужого сердца, ловил губы, когда насаживался в очередной раз. Было хорошо, хотя его любовник крепко вминал пальцы в ягодицы, замедляя ритм.

Эллей закусывал губу. Собственный стон послышался точно издалека, когда чувствительная головка тёрлась о кожу. Завтра будут болеть ноги. Ну и пусть.

Главное, что сейчас как никогда хорошо.

Первый раз хорошо.

Эллей узнал, что такое экстаз — не вынужденный от собственной руки, но полученный именно так. Он закусывал нижнюю губу, пытался сдержать вскрики, умалить сладкую истому, волнами разливавшуюся по телу.

Не смог и протяжно застонал, откинув голову, когда тело свела сладкая судорога, после накатило не менее сладкое бессилие. Эллей, точно тряпочка, повис на чужой шее. Сил не осталось продолжать, как и отстраниться. Стелльер сделал это за него и, опустив подрагивавшее тело на землю и широко разведя его ноги, навалился сверху и резко вошёл.

Эллей лежал под ним бревном и дожидался, когда всё закончится.

Всё вот-вот должно было случиться. Набухший узел ни с чем не спутать.

Вот оно — соитие, славное, но пугающее. Эллей непроизвольно сжал бёдра. Нехитрое движение привело его любовника в чувство. Тот резко отстранился — и Эллей едва успел задрать рубашку, как на живот полилось тёплое семя.

— Славный какой! — прошептал Чёрный Тур. — Рад, что ты мне подвернулся. — Он растёр семя по животу. Эллей по-прежнему расслабленно лежал. Дыхание выровнялось, по телу разлилась нега.

— Я… тоже! — Эллей улыбнулся — скорее сам себе, чем любовнику.

Плеск воды прервал ночную тишину, дал понять, что пара не одна свете, вынудил сесть и поискать штаны, после — пошарить по песку в поисках свалившегося с головы берета.

— Чтобы не простудиться, нужно привыкнуть к холоду, — посоветовал Чёрный Тур. — Не сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь, кто такой Эван — Сын Севера.

— Знаю, — подтвердил Эллей.

— Северяне на родине полуголыми ходят, а ведь там не бывает тепло. И не болеет. Наоборот, местная погода тяготит его.

Плевать на Эвана. У белокожего жителя северных краёв немало поклонников, но душа лежала к смуглому Чёрному Туру.

— Но среди северян мало хороших певцов, — возразил Эллей.

— Тебя не переубедить, — Чёрный Тур махнул рукой, — поступай как знаешь.

Эллей оделся и нацепил на голову вездесущий берет. Он не мог взять в толк, чем именно привлёк внимание человека, к которому и подойти бы побоялся, если бы встретил на улице, но думать об этом не хотелось. Он был счастлив, пока тот рядом. Чёрный Тур, ничуть не стесняясь, лежал на земле голый. Смуглая кожа казалась светлой в ночной темноте, а волосы, густо поросшие в паху, — чёрными как смоль.

Страсть улеглась, в голову полезли мысли. Это хорошо. Она нужна, чтобы думать, а не только носить берет и драть кудри расчёской.

Почему Чёрный Тур не отвёл Эллея к себе домой?

— У вас есть муж? — Стелльер резко сел, услыхав вопрос.

— Это для тебя имеет значение? Нет, если так хочется знать. Подумай сам, кому нужен муж, которого могут прирезать на арене, ещё и коренной житель? — фыркнул он.

«Мне!» — Эллей это не озвучил.

— Тоскливо, когда никто не ждёт, не перед кем похвастать успехами. Да и… — он сглотнул, — вы ведь от одиночества пошли в бордель.

— Я хожу туда, чтобы развлечься. Только и всего, — последовал ответ, ровный, спокойный — обыденный. Эллей закусил губу, поняв, что зашёл слишком далеко и начал задавать личные вопросы.

Чёрный Тур взял набедренную повязку, чем дал понять: пора расходиться. Эллей надеялся, что он проводит, после они навсегда распрощаются.

Останется память о ночи, о сводившем с ума запахе. Желание прижаться к Чёрному Туру и чувствовать, как вздымается грудь от дыхания и часто бьётся сердце, не исчезнет, это ясно, но со временем должно умалиться.

— Нам пора. Это неудачное место для ночёвки. — Так и вышло. — Я провожу.

— Но… — Эллей, кое о чём вспомнив, растерялся, — у меня нет ключей. Свои я забыл вместе с сюртуком в «Апогее».

— Проклятье, хоть в бордель иди! — Чёрному Туру, судя по досаде в голосе, не хотелось туда. — Ладно. Там сейчас никто не спит.

Эллей не горел желанием появиться в месте, где низко пал, где понял, что всего лишь слаб на заднее место, но поплёлся следом, по пути гадая, кто же он — Чёрный Тур, где его дом, кто его семья.

Путь прошёл бы куда быстрее, если бы Эллей не останавливался, чтобы посмотреть на реку. Он любовался красотами противоположного берега, от островка не смог оторвать глаз.

— Пошли уж! — поторопил Стелльер.

— Вот это да! Я никогда не видел ничего подобного! — Эллей указал пальцем на один из столбов, возвышавшихся над островом. Красный огонёк парил в воздухе, лучи тянулись в небо.

— Сегодня день Фрамарра, поэтому столб светится. Напитался кровью. — Эллей отвернулся от красивого, но внушавшего страх зрелища, вспомнив, что некогда коренные жители богу Войны приносили человеческие жертвы. Чёрный Тур понял его смятение и засмеялся. — Не волнуйся ты так. Это уже давно осталось в прошлом. Кровь собирают жрецы с поверженных на арене. Гладиаторы сами выбрали такой путь. Фрамарр удовлетворился этим.

Эллей повернул голову в сторону островка.

— А если… Вовсе без крови? — несмело задал вопрос.

Стелльер резко переменился в лице.

— Наши шаманы пытались так сделать много лет назад. Фрамарр это счёл оскорблением, и пришли колонисты с Восточных земель — твои предки, — глухо пояснил он. — Те, что решили, будто наш народ — грязные дикари. Они же — великие умы, ратующие за добродетель. Только от «добродетели» той крови столько пролилось, что земля чёрной стала. С тех пор Путь Чёрным и прозывается.

Эллей не отрывал взгляд от красного огонька. Глаза слипались, но ему не хотелось ни домой, ни тем более в бордель. Лучше дождаться Кеша.

— Понятно… — шепнул он, не зная, как ещё поддержать беседу.

— Что именно?

— Я понял, почему жрецы не прикрыли арену. Кровь нужна. Не резать же невинных людей.

— Наивный! — Стелльер фыркнул. — Всегда найдётся, кого прирезать.

— Ах, да. Казнённых осуждённых, — вспомнил Эллей.

— Ошибаешься. Ты хоть знаешь, куда деваются тела? — съязвил Чёрный Тур. Не получив ответа, продолжил: — Каждый день чьё-то тело попадает на алтарь Ареллиса. Уж кто-кто, а он куда более кровожадный, чем Фрамарр.

Эллей никогда не задумывался, что делают с телами преступников, которым не посчастливилось попасться в лапы закона, а после — под суд Ареллиса. Одно смущало — гладиатор, коренной житель, истинный сын Фрамарра, невесть где живущий и зарабатывавший на жизнь боями, не мог знать, как именно жрецы добиваются милости богов.

Никто из простых горожан не мог об этом знать.

— Вы тесно общаетесь с жрецами? — полюбопытствовал Эллей.

Тишина в ответ.

— Послушай, после того, что было, обращение на «вы» — более чем нелепо, — сменил Стелльер тему. — И… — вздох, — нет, не общаюсь, но они любят поболтать друг с другом. Кое-что слышал.

Вспомнился словоохотливый Дадо, что окончательно убедило: Чёрный Тур не солгал.

— Ладно, идём. Рассвет скоро, — позвал тот.

— А я бы остался. Рассвет — это красиво. Люблю поспать, поэтому очень редко его встречаю. — Эллей сел на землю и скрестил ноги.

— Как знаешь. — Стелльер развернулся, чтобы удобнее устроиться на земле.

Он сел рядом. Эллей уткнулся носом в его плечо.

— Мне кажется, ты совсем один, — внезапно прозвучало. — Неужели родных не осталось?

— Ещё как остались. У меня четверо братьев. Я старший! — Эллею было лестно: Чёрный Тур хотел знать о нём больше. Скрывать нечего. Почти нечего: скромная добродетельная семья, далеко живущая, не пострадает. — Не думаю, что они скучают по мне, — вырвалось наболевшее.

Расспросы прекратились. Но Чёрный Тур не отстранился, напротив, крепче прижал к себе Эллея. Тот вконец сдался и положил голову на его колени. И уснул, сам того не заметив. В полудрёме он почувствовал прикосновение к волосам. Стелльер перебирал его волосы, ласково, и молчал. В нос бил крепкий, с примесью мускуса запах — лишнее напоминание того, что случилось накануне. Безмятежно — совсем как дома.

Эллей и был дома — в заросшем цветами дворе. Он лежал на траве, наслаждаясь прикосновением к волосам. Всё прекрасно, кроме злого взгляда отца, брошенного — не на Эллея — на Стелльера.


	5. Глава V. Храм Четырёх

Эллей открыл глаза.

— Проклятье! Проспал! — Он расстроился, увидев, что солнце встало довольно высоко. Стелльер спал на голой земле.

Эллей уселся, скрестив ноги, и поёжился от утренней прохлады. Красноватое свечение над столбом стало едва различимым.

Небо было безоблачным, розовым на горизонте. День обещал выдаться жарким.

Эллей пригладил кудри, боясь представить себе, как выглядит. Волосы явно нуждались в расчёске.

Поневоле нахлынули воспоминания. Давненько не доводилось спать под открытым небом, разница была лишь в том, что два года назад стало некуда идти. Эллей тряхнул головой, отгоняя невесёлые воспоминания, поднялся и подошёл к реке, набрал пригоршню холодной воды и плеснул в лицо, окончательно прогоняя сон.

— Не спишь? Вот и замечательно, — раздался низкий голос. — Пойдем.

Эллей стряхнул песок с чехла и повесил мандолину на плечо. В кои-то веки он не пожалел, что отдал немало денег за водонепроницаемую ткань, защищённую заклинанием.

Стелльер невесть куда торопился, с трудом получалось поспевать за ним. Дорога вывела к Южным вратам Босттвида. Стражники ухмыльнулись при виде парочки, но препятствий чинить не стали.

Арена в это время пустовала. Даже редкие прохожие не прогуливались.

— Думаю, дорогу знаешь, — вместо пожелания доброго утра резко произнёс Стелльер. — Я бы рад проводить, да тороплюсь.

Эллей не понял, куда можно спешить в то время, когда бойцы арены ещё спали.

«В конце концов, кто я ему? Случайный любовник!» — ответил он на свой же вопрос. Всё произошло слишком скоро, и он понимал, что близкие отношения в первый вечер знакомства не красят отношения. Наоборот, портят их.

И не понимал почему.

— Прощай, — произнёс он и поплёлся в сторону площади Скорби, хотя ой как не хотелось идти этой дорогой. Но Эллей был уверен, что через Верхний Квартал путь ему закрыт.

Площадь оказалась не менее пустынной, чем арена. Эшафот вычистили, насколько это было возможно, и он ожидал новой крови. Эллей встал как вкопанный.

— Ты что здесь забыл, лютнист? — осадил его стражник. — В это время казни не бывает. Если хочешь, в полдень подходи и погляди, как воришкам будут пальцы рубить. Заодно намотаешь на ус, что так поступать не надо.

От этих слов передёрнуло.

— Я не вор, — оправдался Эллей.

— Ага, все вы не воры. — Стражник окинул его недобрым взглядом, задержался на грязной измятой рубашке и ухмыльнулся. — И не продаёте себя. Музыкой нынче не заработать на жизнь.

— Ещё как можно заработать! — Злость накатила из-за того, что некто сравнил с падшим человеком.

Такой и есть.

Ветер колыхнул перо, щекотка привела в чувство. Эллей поправил берет и ушёл, чтобы не злить недружелюбного собеседника.

Стражники могли придраться к чему угодно, и спорить с ними было себе дороже.

Это ни для кого не было секретом.

Эллей отчаянно надеялся, что застанет Кеша в доме.

На улочке, ведущей к Торговой Площади было безлюдно. Давешний чёрный кот не убежал, но позволил погладить ушастую голову.

— Прости, но угостить нечем. — Кот, ожидавший вкусностей, юркнул в дыру между прутьями забора. Эллей продолжил путь.

Редкие торговцы выложили товар на прилавок, но не стали подзывать единственного прохожего, зная, что тот ничего не купит. Эллей не походил на того, у кого водились деньги, он это знал. Иное дело вышедший из одного из домов бета в очках. Стражники не в счёт.

— Вор! — раздался крик. Эллей вздрогнул от неожиданности. Сердце ушло в пятки, когда бета указал на него. Он застыл: в его сторону бежали стражники.

Вор? С чего очкарику, на диво зрячему, это пришло в голову?

Эллей облегчённо выдохнул, когда стражники промчались мимо. Когда отмер, поняв, что те гонялись не за ним, не вытерпел и оглянулся. Незадачливый невысокий карманник лежал на земле с заломленными за спину руками. Из кармана объёмной куртки достали кошелёк.

Кем мог оказаться воришка, страшно подумать…

— Только бы не Тид! — Несмотря на ремесло, бывший сосед Эллею нравился.

К вору боги сегодня не благосклонны. Капюшон сорвали с головы — и все увидели миловидное лицо, обрамлённое тёмными волосами. Заметив Эллея, вор с грустью посмотрел в его сторону.

Хозяин кошелька не обратил внимания на то, что творилось у прилавков, и раскладывал, как ни в чём не бывало, товар. Человек в очках, первый, кто засёк вора, с неожиданной для его телосложения и возраста прытью подбежал к обворованному торговцу и стал что-то бегло говорить. Тот, поняв, что произошло, пошарил по карманам.

Эллей отвернулся. Пусть он и чувствовал себя подлецом, но помочь Тиду ничем не смог бы, поэтому продолжил путь.

 

***

 

Было горько, что боги словно поиздевались и заставили посмотреть, как Тид попался. Эллей понимал, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться, но не хотел это видеть. У бывшего соседа была возможность жить честно, но тот сделал свой выбор.

Эллей сел на ступеньки дома и задумался.

_Длинны, изящны, хороши —_   
_Перстами только любоваться._   
_Увы, за жалкие гроши_   
_Лишён был вор своих же пальцев…_

Он напел только что придуманную песню, когда дверь дома отворилась.

— Ну и что сидим? — рявкнул Кеш. — Явился-таки, — он принюхался и покачал головой, — не зря я тебя отвёл, развлёкся, но… Тот же запах. Ты что, спутался с кем-то из наших?

И дурак бы понял, кого из «наших» имел в виду хозяин.

— Да. И вчера, и сегодня. — Эллей прошёл в дом и поставил мандолину на подставку. Кеш не отставал от него.

— И кто же он, если не секрет? Стар я стал, чтобы различать…

— Неважно! — Эллей опустил голову.

Кеш опёрся о косяк двери.

— Мальчик мой, — вздохнул, — огрызайся, не огрызайся, но ничего хорошего не выйдет. Попомни мои слова! Случались разнокровные браки, но на это шли только богатеи ради выгоды, ради любви же пользовались да вышвыривали, как ставшую ненужной тряпку.

— Вам-то что? Вы-то коренной житель! — Эллей вскинул голову и посмотрел на сеточку морщин вокруг глаз.

— Ну и что? Я в первую очередь смотрю на человека, а после — на то, где и кем он был рождён. Иначе бы не впустил тебя на порог. — Неожиданное признание, трогательное, несмотря на жёсткие нотки в голосе. — Думал, ты с головой, не то что твой бывший сосед. Ан нет, ошибся. Ума-то хватило подумать о последствиях? Хотя зачем спрашиваю? И так всё понятно! — Взмах мозолистой дряблой рукой.

— У него — хватило.

— И то хорошо, что хоть у него, у тебя и вовсе головы на плечах нет. Не нужно мне доказывать, что у вас любовь. А… — Кеш двинулся на кухню, — ступай-ка есть, горемычный. Да вымойся после!

Эллей последовал его совету, хотя знал, что аппетит будет испорчен брюзжанием: хозяин, очевидно, никогда ни в кого не влюблялся.

Тот больше не произнёс ни слова. Эллей взял ломоть хлеба и положил на него кусок ветчины, после откусил. Кеш покачал головой.

— Мартиш тоже был таким — витал в облаках, уносился мыслями в небеса и летал где-то между спутниками. — Кешу определённо захотелось встряхнуть, вероятно, влепить оплеуху горе-квартиранту, судя по злому взгляду. — Но-о… Он чувства считал чем-то неприемлемым, мешавшим творчеству, и в этом между вами вся разница.

Эллей с аппетитом сжевал бутерброд и взялся за второй. Бурная ночь сказалась, безумно хотелось есть.

— Что собираешься делать? — Кеш, похоже, решил поберечь продукты и испортить аппетит. Ничего, кроме раздражения, его вопросы не вызвали.

— Деньги заработать, — ответил Эллей с набитым ртом. Прожевав, продолжил: — Долг никто не отменял.

— Это верно. При всём моём расположении к тебе, нахлебников не терплю, — довольно улыбнулся хозяин.

Эллей ухмыльнулся. Ложь удалась. Он собирался наведаться в «У Аризана», но позднее, ближе к вечеру. Первым делом следовало навестить Тида. В том, что тот сейчас в городской тюрьме, сомнений не возникло.

«Иной украл куда больше, но язык ни у кого не повернётся назвать его вором. Нет, он прозывается знатью!» — мысленно возмутился Эллей, гадая, отчего иным боги улыбнулись при появлении на свет и пробаловали всю жизнь, спуская шалости.

Он закрыл глаза на ремесло Тида. Он попытался вступиться перед Кешем, но угроза остаться без крыши над головой перевесила. Эллей знал, что у его соседа не было семьи, а сомнительные друзья наверняка сделают вид, будто никогда не слышали о Тиде Мьоди.

Эллей не мог ничем помочь, но скрасить одиночество было в его силах.

 

***

 

С этого дня появилась лютая ненависть к площади Скорби. Многочисленная толпа не позволила скоро пробраться к городской тюрьме. Эллей вздрогнул, заметив приговорённого к казни. Тот стоял на коленях, склонив голову, скрытую под капюшоном. Правая рука лежала на плахе.

Неужели Тида Мьоди так быстро приговорили?

Палач размахнулся топором — и два пальца отлетели. Вор взвыл от боли. Как Эллей ни жалел его, но не смог не выдохнуть с облегчением: голос осуждённого принадлежал не Тиду.

— Поделом! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

Эллей отвернулся от проклятого места и стал расталкивать зевак. Те недовольно ворчали, иные пихали в ответ, появился страх, что на голых руках останутся синяки. Чистой рубахи с длинными рукавами не нашлось, поэтому пришлось пойти в чём было. Жара позволила оголить руки.

Но главное, мандолина осталась дома, иначе Эллей сокрушался бы по ней, разбитой.

Кое-как удалось пробиться к зданию тюрьмы. Эллей замер перед решётчатыми воротами.

— Чего тебе? — лениво спросил стражник в сверкавшем на солнце нагруднике.

— Простите, я… Друг у меня там! — Эллей указал пальцем на решётку. — Попался сегодня!

— Проваливай. Чтобы было понятно, вход разрешён только близким родственникам с разрешения служителей храма. Друзьям ничего не светит. Так что не появляйся больше!

Упрашивать твердолобого стража было бессмысленно. В голову пришёл только один способ попасть внутрь — нагрубить представителю закона и самому угодить за решётку. Этого хотелось меньше всего, да и не стоил Тид Мьоди таких жертв.

«Служителей храма? Дадо!» — вспомнился любивший подымить юный жрец, который частенько ошивался у входа в храм. Не было уверенности, что он согласится помочь, но попытаться стоило.

Эллей едва ли не бегом понёсся в сторону арены. В это время начинался бой, и врата в Верхнюю Часть распахнуты.

Так и вышло: у арены столпилось много людей — так много, что никто не обратил на него внимания. Получилось пересечь расстояние от одних ворот до других и резво юркнуть в Верхний Квартал.

— Ух! — Эллей облегчённо выдохнул и ступил на Храмовую площадь. Осталось найти Дадо.

— Простите, вам сюда нельзя! — раздалось приглушённое из-под капюшона. Эллей улыбнулся и подошёл к юному жрецу. В том, что это был Дадо, он не сомневался.

— Нельзя, но нужно. Вопрос жизни и смерти! — развёл руками.

Из-за плотного капюшона, скрывавшего лицо, невозможно было различить, какие чувства испытывал Дадо.

— Рехнулся? — прошипел тот. — Меня накажут!

— Тебя за другое накажут… — Эллей не думал шантажировать, но напоминание о дурной привычке пришлось как нельзя кстати.

— Ну и мерзавец же ты. Доносчик! — вздох. — Ладно. Проходи, страждущий. Сними берет — и сойдёшь за обычного горожанина.

Не хотелось расставаться с головным убором, но пришлось снять и сунуть в карман. Эллей подивился прихоти судьбы. Он давно хотел взглянуть на храм изнутри, но сейчас было не любования.

Дадо отворил врата и впустил его в сад, после задвинул щеколду. Эллей ступил на лестницу и прошмыгнул в открытую дверь.

И затаил дыхание. После дневного света глаза далеко не сразу привыкли к полумраку, однако огоньки, невесть как крепившиеся к сводчатому потолку, не смогли не восхитить. Вот оно, волшебство, о котором не раз рассказывал отец. Ни свечей, ни лампад, только сгустки света. Посреди храма высилось четыре идола, стояли скамьи.

И всё. Храм не блистал роскошью, но впечатлил не на шутку.

— Посиди. Я к жрецу Ареллиса, — приказал Дадо после того, как выслушал просьбу и узнал полное имя. Эллей опасался, что служитель бога Правосудия не даст добро, но попытка не пытка. Следовало подумать раньше и догадаться, что Дадо — человек самого низкого ранга в храме.

Зал Заседаний выглядел куда более скромно, чем главный. Алый бархат на столе придал роскоши, вездесущие огоньки света поблёскивали под потолком. Эллей терпеливо дожидался жрецов и не верил, что Дадо сумел так быстро их уговорить.

Дверь отворилась, и в зал вошли двое мужчин в тёмных одеяниях. Один, высокий, широкоплечий, судя по всему, был альфой. Кем был низкорослый толстяк, распознать не получилось — жрецы явно колдовали, чтобы скрыть запахи. Нехитрая волшба, судя по тому, что Дадо скрывал табачную вонь от них.

Тот, о ком Эллей подумал, вошёл последним и сделал жест рукой, призывая подняться. Пришлось послушно встать. Смелости не хватило сесть, пока жрецы не устроились за столом. Дадо закрыл двери и больше не сдвинулся с места.

Эллей почувствовал, как глаза из-под жреческих капюшонов буравят его взглядом. Он сцепил пальцы в ожидании хоть какого-нибудь слова — даже неприличного и злого.

— Садись! — Эллей было послушался, но вовремя заметил, что толстяк обратился не к нему, и не сдвинулся с места. Дадо прошёл к краю стола и пододвинул к себе чернильницу и лист бумаги. — Итак, насколько нам известно, вы пришли просить пропуск в городскую тюрьму. Это так?

— Да, — короткий сухой ответ, будто на допросе.

— Имя!

— Эллей Мёрни!

— Не ваше, а узника. Ваше нам известно, — пояснил жрец. — Поведайте, за что его упекли за решётку.

— Тид Мьоди, за воровство, — вырвалась правда до того, осенило, что можно без неё обойтись.

— Кем он вам приходится?

— Другом! — Эллей опустил голову.

— Вы чем зарабатываете на жизнь, Эллей Мёрни? — внезапно прозвучало то, что не имело к Тиду отношения.

Эллей нервно сглотнул. Солгать? Он понятия не имел, что придумать. Могли последовать каверзные вопросы, на которые он не ответит. С другой стороны, не хотелось подводить Дадо.

— Я менестрель, — всё же признался. — Но ваш послушник не виноват, он не знал!

Две пары глаз по-прежнему пронизывали его взглядом. Эллею не понравился толстяк, он пожалел, что сообщил Дадо фамилию, однако рослый молчун куда сильнее напугал. Чутьё подсказывало: то Верховный жрец, и толстяк — в его власти.

— Так-так! — Постукивание короткими широкими пальцами по столу. — Музыкант, прожигатель жизни, явился с прошением. Это что-то новенькое! Но более странно то, что связывает вас и вора!

— Мы вместе снимали комнату. Тид Мьоди — сирота. У него никого нет, поэтому я решил…

— Вы в Босттвиде родились? — внезапно перебил толстяк.

Эллей не понял, какое отношение имеет место его рождения к Тиду Мьоди, но перечить не решился и было открыл рот для ответа, когда внезапно вмешался Верховный жрец:

— Не стоит тратить время на ненужные расспросы. Последние слова не пиши, — произнёс, повернувшись к Дадо. — Всё, что нужно, мы услышали. Остальное — на наше усмотрение. Ответ будет завтра.

Низкий голос гулко отозвался от стен. Сердце заколотилось, на лбу выступил холодный пот.

«Нет, так не бывает!» — подумал Эллей.

Бывает. Уши ни разу его не обманули. Голос скрыть невозможно, в отличие от запаха.

Эллей понял, что делал Дадо на тайной тропе, ведущей в бордель. Стало очевидным, где живёт Чёрный Тур и откуда ему столько известно о жертвоприношении богам.

Потому что Стелльер и Верховный жрец храма Четырёх — один и тот же человек.


	6. Глава VI. Морской волк

В таверне всегда было многолюдно. Одни и те же лица, казалось бы, ночевали за столами. Эллей всегда давался диву, где они брали кучу денег на выпивку.

— Кого я вижу! Эллей Мёрни собственной персоной! — Аризан, хозяин, улыбнулся. — Где тебя носило столько времени? Я уж решил — возгордился наш менестрель, что знать его заметила, и думать забыл об этом месте. Ошибся. Хорошо.

Вместо ответа Эллей прокашлялся. Посетители курили, он едва выносил табачный дым. Зато в «У Аризана» его всегда были рады видеть.

— Это означает, я могу сыграть? — мило, как ему казалось, улыбнулся.

— Можешь. Вдруг кто-нибудь заглянет на огонёк! — Аризан подмигнул. — Соответственно, денежки потекут в мой карман. Всегда выгодно иметь дело с тобой. Дались тебе эти богатеи! Простолюдины куда лучше ценят музыку!

Эллей так не считал. Послушать его простолюдины хотели, но далеко не все благодарили звонкой монетой. Выгодно было только Аризану — посетители охотно покупали выпивку.

Но больше всего Эллей не любил это место за то, что частенько кто-либо изрядно нетрезвый приставал.

Он взялся за спинку первого попавшегося стула. Одинокий посетитель вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, но препятствовать не стал.

— О, лютнист, — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком. — Хоть ты развей мою тоску.

— Что желаете послушать? — Эллей улыбнулся и тут же отпрянул: пьяница погладил его бедро.

— Почему сразу послушать? — Кроме омерзения, собеседник ничего не вызвал — уж слишком сильно разило от него дешёвым пойлом.

— Барри, прекрати, иначе придётся отправить тебя проветриться! — прикрикнул Аризан. — Я не против вашего уединения, но не здесь!

Пьянчуга пригладил торчавшие волосы и прищурил глаза.

— Слышишь, лютнист, Аризан-то завидует. У самого-то не встаёт давно! — хохотнул он. Эллею так же было смешно, как и любопытно, способен хозяин таверны на подвиги в постели или нет. Если даже невинен в почтенном возрасте, какое кому дело?

Эллей отошёл подальше от похотливого пьяницы и поставил стул едва ли не у стойки. Он надеялся, что спеть не попросят: боялся, что от табачного дыма голос осипнет.

Крики притихли, когда раздалась весёлая мелодия. Наконец посетители заметили, что в трактире появился музыкант.

— Тоска! — выкрикнул давешний пьянчуга. — Я это знаешь, где слышал?

— Ну да, это изве… — Эллей не договорил.

— Известная, но тоскливая. Ты того, «Морскую» сможешь?

Вряд ли. Слишком похабная она, а несколько неприличных слов начисто отбивали желание её исполнять. Как всё плохое, «Морская песнь» запомнилась с первого раза. Мотив был простеньким, наигрывался без запинки.

— Смогу! — Эллей нервно сглотнул. Ему было нелегко согласиться на похабщину, но две серебряные монеты, промелькнувшие перед глазами, убедили исполнить то, что он ненавидел всей душой.

— Вот и славно. — Толстые пальцы пьяницы сжались во внушительных размеров кулак. Рука оказалась обветренной и шершавой.

«Моряк!» — догадался Эллей, когда присмотрелся к не смуглому от природы, но загорелому лицу. Походка вразвалочку подтвердила догадки. Барри был не так уж и пьян, как выяснилось. Выпивал каждый день, судя по пятнам на грязной серой дырявой рубашке, далеко не свежей к тому же, проливал пойло.

Мандолина была настроена на нужный лад, но Эллей сделал вид, что занят, не решаясь запеть. Барри терпеливо ждал.

Начать оказалось довольно сложно, зато подтянулись желающие послушать. Эллей покраснел на последних строчках, в которых упоминалось, как горе-пират, готовивший петлю, угодил сам в неё нижней головой.

Раздался громкий смех. Краем глаза удалось подметить, как Аризан нахмурился, слушая высказывания героя столь фривольной баллады. Кроме него, все веселились.

Всё просто, хотя Эллей не думал, что сумеет повторить слова, которые приличные люди не станут говорить.

Хотя с чего он решил, что порядочный? В первую встречу с ненаглядным гладиатором прыгнул в постель, вторая прошла не лучше: он сам насаживался на член, подскакивал и стонал. Более того, ему понравилось — настолько, что если встретится со Стелльером в третий раз, то всё снова повторится.

Распутник — вот как однажды назвал отец.

И оказался прав.

— Молодец! — Эллей от неожиданности выронил плектр, когда моряк похлопал его по плечу. Уши запылали. — Ты… чего это красный, будто отдирал прилипшую медузу от задницы? Вроде не такой уж и юный, а всё туда же. — Барри наклонился совсем низко и прошептал: — Если надумаешь — обращайся. Старина Барри быстро отучит тебя краснеть. Скорее наоборот, ещё придётся думать, как от моего члена оттащить.

После таких слов полыхали не только уши, но и щёки. Таких неприкрытых намёков ещё слышать не приходилось. Эллей крепко сжал в руке две серебряные монеты, ещё несколько медяков посетители бросили в чехол. Сегодня определённо можно было рассчитаться с частью долга и заказать у Аризана еду.

Вечер испортился: отшить Барри удалось с большим трудом. Тот оказался очень настырным и даже попытался подпоить, но Эллей от угощения отказался. Голова от табачного дыма кружилась, воздуха не хватало.

Когда Барри достал кисет и набил трубку табаком, Эллей не выдержал и, бросив несколько монет Аризану, взял мандолину и поспешил покинуть таверну.

Он провёл куда больше времени, чем предполагал. Солнце зашло, и фонари скудно освещали пыльную улицу. То здесь, то там сновали подвыпившие гуляки. Эллей вздохнул и направился в сторону дома в надежде застать Кеша.

Он упрекнул себя за нерешительность — за то, что смелости не хватило пойти в «Апогей Пути» и спросить о сюртуке. Из головы не выходило то, что сегодня открылось о загадочном Чёрном Туре. Не раз снедало любопытство, где тот живёт, но вряд ли кому-то это интересно. К гладиатору относились как к развлечению.

— Куда пошёл, лютнист?! — раздался окрик. Эллей узнал голос. В кои-то веки ему захотелось выругаться похуже пирата из песни, чтобы настырный моряк вконец отстал. — Хоть провожу, что ли. Лихих ребят хватает!

— Вы пытаетесь выяснить, где я живу? Так это бесполезно. Я не одинок! — Эллей слабо верил, что Кеша удастся выдать за любовника или, того хуже, мужа.

— Вон оно что, верный ты наш. Так бы сразу и сказал, но… — Барри принюхался. — Метки нет, хотя рожа блаженная. Видно, что в облаках витаешь. Видали мы таких. Попользует и бросит. Вспомнишь ещё слова старины Барри.

Эллей не заметил, как оказался не против компании моряка. К «У Аризана» направлялись ребятки, головорезы, судя по недоброму виду.

— Я сам разберусь как-нибудь, — огрызнулся он.

— Ну ещё бы! Но чем раньше разберёшься, тем лучше.

— Не лезьте в мои дела!

Барри обежал Эллея и преградил дорогу.

— Я бы не лез, — заявил он. — Но сын мой именно так и погиб. Кричал, чтобы я не лез в его дела. Тогда-то я и пожалел, что видел его раз в год и то в лучшем случае. Хорошая порка вправила бы мозги раньше, а не тогда, когда он вырос и научился отпор давать. Потом стало поздно. Потому и жалею вас, дураков юных. Влюбляетесь, настырничаете, а после любовникам ничего не остаётся, кроме как избавляться от вас всеми способами. Конечно, я той скотине сам лично яйца отрезал, но сын-то у меня один был!

Эллей никогда бы не подумал, что грубый морской волк — человек с печальной судьбой.

Несмотря ни на что, он понимал, что быть вместе с Чёрным Туром не получится. Они разного происхождения, как выяснилось сегодня — и из разных слоёв общества. Жрец никогда не свяжет себя с менестрелем, но втайне встречаться ему ничто не мешало, тем более Эллей согласился бы на короткие встречи, потому что иного выбора не представлял.

— Хороший вы отец, — похвалил он.

— Был бы хорошим — мой сын был бы жив, — парировал Барри.

— Мой тоже хороший… Наверное, — внезапно захотелось выговориться именно случайному попутчику. — Дня не проходило без ссор после того, как я его имя втоптал в грязь, но его понять можно.

— Ну вот, началось! — Барри вздохнул. — «Я плохой сын!» и тому подобное. Выгнал?

— Нет, сам ушёл. Мне надоели насмешки, мне опостылело, что моего брата посчитали таким же, как я, и… Немые упрёки куда хуже, чем открытые обвинения. Я решил, что так будет лучше.

Цветочный запах из дворов и садиков опьянил, иначе трудно понять, почему развязался язык.

— Знать не хочу, что ты натворил, но кое-что скажу: дурак ты! — Эллей постарался не подать вида, что его задело открытое оскорбление. — Вместо того чтобы попытаться исправить собственные ошибки, сбежал, как последний трус. Думаешь, семье стало легче после твоего побега? Сомневаюсь! Ты переложил беду со своих плеч на плечи отца и брата и умыл руки, оставил их одних воевать со злыми языками. Знаешь, что мы делали с такими ссыкунами? — Упрёк резанул по сердцу, словно ножом. Барри сам же ответил на свой вопрос: — Ссаживали на первом попавшемся необитаемом острове. Случалось, ходили мимо спустя год или более и заглядывали, как там сосунок. Если выжил — забирали назад. Одному найти пожрать, справиться с дикими зверями и не сойти с ума ой как нелегко. Как правило, ребята менялись в лучшую сторону.

— А если они не выживали?

— Значит, туда им дорога. Сожалеть не о чем.

Весь оставшийся путь Барри шёл молча. Ничего не произнёс и Эллей. У дома Кеша они распрощались.

— Ты того, зла не держи. Сам понимаешь, одни и те же лица на корабле надоедают, а тут ты подвернулся. Музыканты, как правило, не ломаются, те, которые попадались мне, добры и ласковы. Правда, музыкантами их можно назвать с натяжкой, — беззлобно произнёс моряк и протянул руку. Эллей сжал шершавые от сухих мозолей пальцы.

— Я не держу, скорее наоборот, благодарен, — тихо произнёс он и толкнул калитку.

Барри побрёл прочь. Эллей обернулся и подивился прихоти судьбы, что свела двух совершенно разных людей, ещё и на такое короткое время. Похотливый на первый взгляд моряк, грязный и пьяный, оказался умудрённым, побитым жизнью человеком. Его нравоучения стояли в ушах.

Эллей упёрся лбом в дверь, не решаясь дёрнуть за ручку. Если Кеша дома нет, то придётся ночевать на улице. Окна тёмные. Не горела лампада.

Это означало, либо Кеш спит, либо его нет.

В любом случае дом заперт.

Вспомнился упрёк. Ни разу Эллей не задумался, каково пришлось его родным, когда он покинул Ревею. Казалось, стоило исчезнуть из их жизни — и все проблемы семьи Мёрни канут в небытие.

«Я никогда им не писал!» — и это вспомнилось. Именно сейчас — в этот момент — захотелось взять в руки перо и лист бумаги. Пусть Эллей не получит ответ, но даст знать, что жив, что всё в порядке.

Он стоял, упёршись лбом в косяк. Свыкся с мыслью, что Кеша нет, и не ожидал, что дверь неожиданно откроется. И резко отпрянул — так, что едва не свалился со ступенек.

Но более всего удивило, что дверь открыл не Кеш.

— Вы… — от волнения голос пропал.

— Мы же условились: после всего, что было, не выкать, — вместо приветствия выпалил неожиданный гость. — Ты упомянул, что живёшь у Кеша. Найти тебя очень просто!

Эллей не поверил глазам. Он меньше всего ожидал увидеть Стелльера здесь.

Он вообще не ожидал встречи с ним.

— З-зачем? — несмело спросил он.

— Ты забыл кое-что в «Апогее». Пришлось побыть гонцом. Хорошо, что в сюртуке нашлись ключи. Долгонько тебя пришлось ждать! — Стелльер усмехнулся. — Добро пожаловать домой, ночной гуляка.

Эллей закрыл дверь и повернул ключ в замке.

— Я деньги зарабатывал, — оправдался он. — Да, я развлекаю людей, но это вовсе не означает, что распутник! — Стоило ли доказывать, раз Стелльер думал именно так?

Эллей прошёл по коридору в спаленку и снял с плеча мандолину. Показал зубы! В полумраке было не разобрать выражения лица, но долгий шумный вздох дал понять — Стелльер зол.

— Конечно, невинный ты наш. Сначала тебя провожает странного вида головорез до самого дома, а после заявляешь, что не ведёшь распутный образ жизни, — тон, к удивлению был спокойным, не раздражённым, однако отчётливо слышались язвительные нотки. — Насколько помнится, я не был у тебя первым.

— Он всего лишь проводил домой! — Эллей сел, откинулся на спинку стула и запрокинул голову — так, что берет свалился с головы. Будто обухом по голове — упрёк, что не невинен. Правы были родители: стоило умолчать о прошлом. — А я…

«Что? Он ревнует?» — осенило. Эллей так резко поднял голову, что шейные позвонки хрустнули.

— Ну, что ты, Эллей Мёрни хотел сказать? Договаривай уж, — поторопил Стелльер и сел на кровать.

— Я устал и жутко хочу спать. Последние две ночи это толком сделать не удавалось.

Громкий смех разрядил обстановку.

— Благодаря мне! — Стелльер встал и подошёл — совсем близко — и взял за предплечья, после потянул на себя, вынудив подняться. Эллей не противился. — И эту ночь не поспишь, — шепнул и заключил в объятия.

Шумный вдох дал понять — обнюхал, попытался учуять чужой запах. Эллей не мог пахнуть ничем, кроме мускуса и табачного дыма из «У Аризана», он это знал. Стелльер зарылся носом в русые кудри.

Эллею всё ещё было не по себе, когда он узнал, что его гладиатор ведёт двойную игру.

«Шрамов нет! Как же я не догадался?» — упрекнул он себя. На арене частенько случались ранения. Видел, как однажды по груди Чёрного Тура прошлись львиные когти, но кожа осталась гладкой.

Залечил магией. Им, жрецам, это по силам.

Эллей осмелел: дёрнул за шнуровку белой рубахи и запустил в вырез пальцы. Под чувствительными подушечками нашлись рубцы — тоненькие, будто струны, но едва ощутимые.

— Я не люблю такие ласки! — Стелльер убрал руку.

Шрамов почти не осталось. Жрецы-лекари слыли умением исцелять, но брали слишком дорого. Верховный жрец мог позволить себе их помощь.

— Вы меня удивляете. Как можно ночь не спать, а утром — бодрствовать? Насколько мне известно, у храмовых жрецов дел невпроворот. — Эллею захотелось дать понять, что он знает всё, что упрекать его не тому, кто ведёт двойную жизнь. Чего добивался, то и получил: Стелльер резко от него отстранился. — Я — ночной гуляка, распутник — стал им всего лишь за то, что не люблю лгать и признался честно, что вы — не первый, с кем у меня были отношения, и за то, что меня прово…

— Хватит! — Удар. Кулаком по стене, судя по звуку. — Хватит перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую, Эллей Мёрни, — продолжил Стелльер куда спокойнее. — Как же ты похож на Осву! У него была такая привычка — видеть во всех непотребства — в ком угодно, но не в себе!

Лампаду никто не собирался зажечь, но Эллей был уверен, что на смуглом лице — злоба, в серых глазах — молнии.

Вот оно что, значит! Не догадался, дурак, что два жреца могут быть знакомы. Ведь Осву Мёрни некогда снял мантию и покинул Босттвид — совсем юношей, моложе, чем его сын. Обидно — почти до слёз! Вот как, значит: Стелльер приманил, чтобы выместить обиду — не на обидчике, но на его сыне. Послышался громкий хлопок в ладони — и огонёк света поднялся к потолку.

Эллей смог рассмотреть и сжатые в тонкую ниточку губы, и злой блеск глаз.

— Отец… Вы… — оцепенение прошло, — знакомы? — Пусть это окажется неправдой, понадеялся.

— Не делай вид, будто не знаешь об этом, Эллей Мёрни. Осву на редкость злопамятный. Он никогда меня не жаловал и считал, что мне, коренному жителю Пути — не место ни в храме, ни рядом с ним. Он неприкрыто злился, угрожал, что Фраммар может выбирать сколько угодно последователей, однако должен остаться тот, кто сильнее. — Смех, злой. Зубы белели в неярком свете. — Он оказался прав, но наивно полагал, что сильнее меня. Ошибся, не учёл, что наши люди — воины до мозга костей. Бои — то, чем мы живём. Куда вам, дуралеям-колонистам, это понять? Осву просчитался. Вынюхивал, как собака, выискивал, где и на чём меня можно поймать! — Опять злой смех — и Стелльер продолжил: — Помню, как спесь с его лица спала, когда он, ссутуленный и побитый, будто псина шелудивая, уходил. Я его мог бы не убирать с пути, однако… Надоел кичливый гонорливый светлокожий ублюдок! Надоели его угрозы!

Эллей потёр виски. Голова отказалась соображать — так много нового довелось узнать за сегодняшний день. Услышать гадости о родном отце — больно, нестерпимо больно. Осву был строг, искренне считал, что с детьми нельзя сюсюкаться, иначе разбалуются. Изредка отвешивал подзатыльники, но трудно вообразить, чтобы кого-то хотел сжить.

Отец не позволял маленькому Эллею дружить с темнокожими соседскими ребятами. Лишь с возрастом стал гораздо терпимее к коренным жителям Чёрного Пути.

Стелльер вряд ли солгал.

Но ведь Эллей не виноват в том, чего не совершал. Он знал, что отец в прошлом служил Фрамарру, но на вопросы, что заставило оставить храм, Осву отвечал, что хотел создать семью и делать то, что любит.

Солгал.

Осву Мёрни любил играть на мандолине, у него был красивый низкий голос. Эллей не сомневался, что Стелльер надавил на него этой слабостью.

— Вы поэтому со мной спали?

— Я? — Чёрный Тур усмехнулся. — Ты сам себя предложил. Зачем отказываться от удовольствия? — Он подошёл совсем близко. — Тебе это даже понравилось. — Эллей отодвинулся от него, но пространство крохотной комнатки не позволило далеко убежать. — Не знаю, что руководило тобой — желание получить деньги или насолить всеми способами. Позднее я понял, что скорее — первое. Осву был единственным, кто презирал плотские отношения. То-то я удивился, когда узнал, что у него есть сын и даже не один.

Эллей закрыл глаза. Стелльер находился так близко, что он почувствовал его дыхание на лице.

— Я не отец! — Тут же захотелось выговориться, объяснить, зачем покинул родные места.

Стелльер наверняка осудит. Пусть дальше думает, будто Эллея подослал родной отец.

Больно, как же больно! 

«То-то станет неожиданностью, когда узнает, что отцу всё равно, с кем я сплю!» — Эллей впервые за два года был готов поблагодарить своего первого любовника — того самого, из прошлого, который украл невинность; который разболтал соседям, что старший отпрыск Осву Мёрни не гнушается, в отличие от отца, коренными жителями Чёрного Пути.

Прав оказался: Эллея тянуло к одному из них. Отстраниться не было сил, к тому же Стелльер ласково перебрал кудри…

— Я заметил, — шёпот, — но какую бы цель ни преследовал, Эллей Мёрни, ты проиграл. Ты так и не перестанешь хотеть меня.

Эллей закрыл глаза и вздрогнул, но не ответил на поцелуй. Чёрный Тур казался ему всегда эталоном смелости и благородства, Теперь — подлости и двойных игр.

— Давайте, ещё моему отцу скажите, как где и… — Эллей вздохнул. Поцелуй в шею оказался слишком приятным — настолько, что по коже пробежали, вопреки всему, мурашки. — Ему всё равно.

— Это мы посмотрим! — Стелльер развернул Эллея лицом к стене и дёрнул за шнуровку штанов, после стянул их вместе с нижним бельём.

Ну и пусть трахает, пусть потом убедится, что Осву на сына наплевать. Заставит упереться в стену и возьмёт, будто куклу. Отстраниться не было сил, к тому же крепкий металлический — кровавый? — запах сводил ума — настолько, что чресла напряглись до предела, а внизу живота разлилась истома.

Ничего подобного: Стелльер поглаживал податливое тело, жадно. Он запустил ладони под рубашку и задержался на сосках, осторожно, несмотря на всю злобу, потёр их пальцами, поцеловал в затылок, затем в кончик уха.

— Думал, только суну в дырку? Не-ет, мне нравится… — короткий поцелуй в мочку, — податливость. И тело, такое отзывчивое на ласки.

Эллей охотно поднял руки вверх, чтобы помочь любовнику снять мешающую одежду.

Рубашка улетела в дальний угол комнаты.

Теперь он голый.

— Посмотри на меня. — Эллей повернулся. В полумраке, разгоняемом светом магического огонька, смог различить взгляд серых глаз, томный, часто бьющуюся на шее жилу. Стелльер дотронулся до бледно-розовых сосков, отчего они мгновенно набухли, отдались томлением в паху. — Что мне нравится в вас, так это предсказуемость. Ещё не встречал омегу, у которого были бы нечувствительные соски.

Эллей закрыл глаза и постарался сделать вид, что сказанное — не язвительные слова в его адрес. Он разлепил веки, когда любовник легонько подтолкнул его к кровати.

И безропотно улёгся лицом вниз.

— Ну уж нет. Повернись. Я хочу видеть, как ты корчишься в экстазе. Я хочу знать, что Мёрни — в моей власти. — Шорох одежды дал понять — Стелльер разделся.

Как бы ни было стыдно, но сил не осталось возразить.

Словно прошлое повторилось.

Эллей не открывал глаза, чтобы любовник не видел, что он желает близости.

Бесполезно, потому что между ягодицами влажно, и Стелльер не сможет не заметить этого. Тот оставил в покое соски и погладил живот, плоский — маленькую гордость, потому что корсет был не нужен. Прикосновение к светлым волоскам, росшим от пупка и сгущавшимся в паху, оказалось непривычным, но таким приятным. Эллей знал: иные брили пах, но зря: приятно, когда кудряшки пропускают между пальцами, легонько, как это сделал сейчас Стелльер. Наигравшись, тот осторожно дотронулся до основания члена и провёл пальцами по стволу, уделив внимание головке.

Эллей не перестанет хотеть Стелльера.

Он раздвинул ноги, дав понять, что готов принять в себя того, кто обвинил его в грехах отца, с которым он два года не общался. Где-то в глубине души затаилась надежда, что Стелльер поверит, поймёт, что зря за обиду на Осву отыгрался на сыне.

Но маловероятно.

Эллей почувствовал: этот раз — последний, поэтому брал от этой ночи всё.

— Ну уж нет. Я один отдуваться не буду. — Не возьмёт, ещё и отдаст. Стелльер потянул его за плечи и усадил в кровати. — Когда ласкают моего друга — очень даже люблю, особенно языком! — Он поднёс к лицу отнюдь не маленький член. Эллей растерялся. Признаться, что ни разу не доводилось кого-то так? Не поверит! И так считает распутным, ведь бросил обвинение за первый раз. Но попытаться стоило.

Эллей робко коснулся кончиком языка к головке. Вспомнилась вчерашняя ночь. Стелльер глубоко брал его. Ответить тем же сложно: большой член не поместился в рот.

Стон. Удовольствия или боли?

— Хватит! — Второе, значит. Стелльер отстранился. Зря Эллей попытался взять глубже. Он задел зубами нежную плоть.

Неумеха.

Он тихонько пискнул — от неожиданности, а не боли, когда любовник толкнул в грудь, опрокинул на спину, после развёл ноги и ввёл в него два пальца. Больно не было, Эллей готов к соитию и желал почувствовать в себе не пальцы, но член, горячий, пульсирующий.

— Ну уж нет, смотри на меня, Мёрни! — Стелльер вынул пальцы, навалился всем телом и вошёл. Эллей послушно открыл глаза. Он часто задышал, закусил губу, упиваясь ощущением наполненности. — Я хочу видеть, что ты зависишь от меня, что…

Эллей зависел. Зная, что подобное не повторится, пропускал мимо ушей унижения. Он обхватил торс любовника ногами, позволяя проникнуть в себя как можно глубже.

В последний раз. Далее останутся только воспоминания и бои на арене, на которых Эллея наверняка одолеют порочные, но сладкие воспоминания. Только и останется, что любоваться Чёрным Туром издалека, но не чувствовать, как тот входит в него раз за разом, порой грубо и резко, порой — плавно и медленно.

В этот — последний — раз Эллей наслаждался, хотя Стелльер брал его, чтобы унизить, дать понять, что он — падший и ничем не отличается от жрецов любви «Апогея Пути».

Те притворялись. Страсть деньгами не купить. Эллею было хорошо. Он крепко обнимал и поглаживал спину пальцами — будто по струнам водил. Стелльер ни словом, ни намёком не дал понять, что ему неприятно. Он часто дышал, толкался в податливое тело, во влажный от смазки зад. По его лбу тёк пот, а в глазах — не просто похоть — страсть. Эллею так казалось, но хотелось верить.

Волна сладострастия вынудила выгнуться и обхватить торс сильнее. Ещё одна.

И ещё.

Истома внизу живота, такая сладкая — оттого, что Эллей чувствовал Стелльера как никогда. Он вдрогнул, а тот… Страсть в глазах сменилась испугом — на мгновение. Вскоре Стелльер застонал, закусил губу. Его лицо перекосилось.

И опять страх во взгляде.

Но почему? Так хорошо Эллею не было никогда.

Если бы не осознание, что именно произошло, то эта ночь стала бы лучшей. Эллей тяжело дышал и расслабленно лежал. Его тело подрагивало. Он вцепился в широкие плечи любовника, чтобы тот не оставил его.

Бесполезно, оставит, когда узел опадёт. Стелльер навалился всем телом. Эллей обнял его.

Крохотная звёздочка почти погасла, когда Чёрный Тур пошевелился, после осторожно вынул член из зада и резко сел.

Огонёк света пропал. Стало видно, что за окном забрезжил рассвет.

Когда страсть улеглась, стало горько.

Неужели Стелльер не понял, что натворил? Неужели захотел насолить Осву именно так?

— Да, чтобы ты знал — я дал согласие на посещение тюрьмы. Разрешение получишь у Дадо. Знаешь, где его искать, — его слова прозвучали буднично, будто ничего не случилось. — Да, и ещё: нам встречаться — глупо, и сегодняшняя ночь — тому подтверждение. Приходи через месяц-другой, если неприятность случится. Помогу решить эту проблему. — Стелльер встал и подобрал штаны. Эллей отвернулся, чтобы вид голых крепких ягодиц больше не смог взбудоражить. — Закрыться не забудь. Ворья кругом хватает, хотя… Что здесь красть-то? Убого живёшь.

И на это ответа не последовало. Вот как, значит. Готов «помочь» избавиться от проблемы. Ему-то что? Ведь никогда не узнает, каково это!

Эллей отвернулся к стене и укрылся одеялом, всё ещё не веря в произошедшее.

«Может, ничего не будет», — успокоила надежда.

«А если будет, то сам виноват! Наступил на те же грабли!» — встряла совесть.

Эллей облегчённо выдохнул, когда дверь за Стелльером закрылась. Он сел. В кои-то веки пожалел, что Кеш не ночевал сегодня дома, но у старого приятеля, одинокого, как сам. Осталось много времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок и проветрить дом. Это нужно было сделать, вопреки тому, что глаза слипались от усталости.

Эллей сел, не в силах пошевелиться, и стянул со спинки кровати сюртук, после влез в карман. Красная карта оказалась на месте.

Значит, проход в Верхнюю Часть открыт.

Но нет желания туда ходить.


	7. Глава VII. Письмо

_Здравствуйте, дорогие мои!_

_Уже два года, как я вас покинул и не дал о себе знать, и за это простите._

Эллей зачеркнул вторую строчку. Послание походило на обычное подхалимство, хотя он попросту хотел дать знать, что с ним всё в порядке.

_Пишу вам из далёкого Босттвида. Именно сюда я сбежал, потому что два года назад решил, что так будет лучше._

— Ты мне объясни, для чего понадобилось раскрывать все окна, — безжалостно прервал хозяин. — Чтобы ворьё влезло?

— Было душно, — Эллей поднял голову, — а красть здесь нечего.

— Конечно! — Кеш презрительно фыркнул. — Вор всегда найдёт, что украсть. Ещё не слыхал ни разу, чтобы это отребье ушло с пустыми руками. Только… — он хитро прищурился, — зубы кому заговариваешь? Мне?! — Эллей сделал вид, что занят письмом. — Я, когда уходил, не видел, чтобы во дворе сохла простыня, и вдруг среди ночи тебе вздумалось её постирать. Скажи правду: любовника притащил?

— Нет! — и это было правдой, но Кеш мог понять ответ по-своему, пришлось объясниться: — Он сам пришёл. Я вернулся из «У Аризана», а он был здесь! Он сюртук принёс, который я потерял, а в нём — ключи. — Кеш нахмурил морщинистый лоб, почесал гладко выбритый подбородок, скривил рот. Значит, ответ не понравился. — Но вы не волнуйтесь. Мы поссорились, и я больше никогда его не увижу! — утешил Эллей и тут же сменил тему: — И-и-и… Я деньги заработал вчера — не подумайте ничего такого, я пел в «У Аризана» — и могу рассчитаться с частью долга.

— Заткнись! — Кеш часто задышал, лицо пошло багровыми пятнами. — Нет, так ни один постоялец ещё не вёл себя. Притащить любовника в мой дом! — Спорить и оправдываться было бессмысленно, и Эллей пригладил кудри и закрыл глаза в ответ на неприличную брань. Хозяин не выбирал слова. Ну и пусть, главное, чтобы удар не хватил — вот что страшнее, чем выслушивать гнусности. Кешу стало куда легче, вся злость выплеснулась наружу: цвет лица выровнялся. — Ладно, горе горькое. Давай деньги, а то я подумывал турнуть тебя. Но учти, наглец, слабый на заднее место: если ещё раз здесь без моего ведома появится посторонний, то…

Смешок перебил злую речь.

— Я же обещал, нет? — Эллей протянул серебряную монету. Вторую оставил себе — на чёрный день, пока не заработает ещё.

Кеш спрятал деньги в карман серого шерстяного жилета. Старый, он мёрз даже в тёплый день.

— Ладно, за этим я и пришёл — предупредить, что завтра — последний день, но коль так — можешь пожить неделю. Не принесёшь остальное — выметайся, — и удалился.

Эллей приуныл: времени осталось немного. Он облокотился на столешницу и погрыз перо.

_Снимаю жильё у чудного человека по имени Кеш._

«На какую из гласных букв ставить ударение? Ладно. На какую захотят, на такую поставят!» — Кешу подходили оба определения. Хотя… Старый чудак не зол, по-своему беспокоится, пусть и неприятно поучает.

«Если бы я оказался на его месте, то вытурил бы такого квартиранта, как я, взашей!» — осенило, к тому же вспомнилось, сколько монет нужно отдать ворчуну. Тот ведь терпеливо ждал!

_Зарабатываю на жизнь тем, чем мечтал. О чём я мечтал, вам прекрасно известно. Мне повезло: я едва успел приехать в Босттвид, как меня заметил мастер Мартиш. Вот кому я обязан тем, что имею сейчас. К сожалению, он умер, а я так и остался несовершенен, но деваться некуда. Приходится оттачивать мастерство самому. Но это не мешает нанимать меня знати…_

Эллей подумал, стоит ли писать последнее хвастливое предложение, ведь родные могли решить, что он разбогател или — того хуже — спит со знатными горожанами, после зачеркнул последнюю строчку.

_А ещё я влюбился, давно и безнадёжно. Чувства обречены на провал, но ничего поделать не могу. Это нехорошо — знать, что ничего из отношений не выйдет, и лететь, словно мотылёк на огонь._

Эти строчки остались в кудрявой голове, а перо — в чернильнице.

_Мне ничего от вас не нужно, написал, чтобы вы знали — у меня всё хорошо. Уверен — у вас тоже, ответа не жду. Даже если вы письмо не прочтёте, то в любом случае поймёте, что я жив, со мной всё в порядке._

_Ваш сын и брат…_

Эллей пробежался глазами по черновику. Осталось аккуратно переписать и узнать, когда отходит почтовый дилижанс. Он надеялся, что медяков хватит, чтобы расплатиться с курьером, что серебряную монету не придётся разменивать, ведь ещё предстояло забрать разрешение у Дадо и навестить Тида. Поиграть сегодня не получится.

Как зачастую получалось, черновик не замарался ни единой кляксой, но на чистый лист две толстые капли одна за другой соскользнули с пера.

— Ну вот, и бумагу покупать придётся, — проворчал Эллей и смял недописанное послание.

— Ты что-то сказал? — раздался с кухни голос Кеша.

— Ничего.

— Ладно, ступай обедать, хотя для тебя — завтракать. Стар я стал, чтобы есть в одиночестве! — Эллей после этих слов понял, насколько голоден. Полдня он проспал, после — занялся письмом. Он отложил перо и поднялся.

Кеш разлил неаппетитно пахнущую похлёбку по тарелкам. Несъедобную, можно было бы так сказать в другое время, но сейчас слишком хотелось есть, чтобы перебирать.

— В рис добавлено семя льна. Если животом маешься, это первое блюдо. Ваши, колонистские, вкусные, но после них ой как дурно. Стар я для таких изысков, — пояснил хозяин. — Заодно… Э-э-э… Тебе, может, скоро придётся есть только такие каши. Хотя это будет не моя печаль. Жить-то ты здесь в таком случае не будешь!

Эллей понял намёк и отложил ложку.

— Не волнуйтесь. Всё будет в порядке, — пообещал он, хотя стало не по себе. Аппетит испортился благодаря ворчанию, но он доел до дна и взял тарелки, чтобы вымыть.

Не солгал...

...и понадеялся, что никогда не придётся встречаться со Стелльером. Лучше так, чем…

Тело прошиб холодный пот. Воспоминания, почти забытые, всплыли в памяти, будто всё случилось вчера.

— Заметь, я к тебе по-доброму отношусь, но моему терпению есть конец. Думаешь, я не знал, чем промышляет Мьоди? — Кеш это произнёс не к месту и не вовремя — настолько, что Эллей выронил глиняную тарелку, и та разлетелась на черепки. — Косорукий! С тебя ещё и стоимость тарелки! Учту!

Вся посуда в этом доме стоила дёшево.

— Куплю новую, — пообещал Эллей. Он знал, что хозяин возьмёт в три раза больше, чем стоила старая тарелка со сколотыми краями.

— Будь так добр! Но я не договорил: всё о вас, сосунки, знаю, однако проблемы с законом мне ни к чему. К чему веду? Что всё подмечаю. Пока Мьоди крал тихо, мне было наплевать, какие именно деньги оседали в моём кармане, но когда по его душу пришла стража, то…

— Я понял, — перебил Эллей и взял метлу, чтобы сгрести черепки. Слушать брюзжание не было желания.

Он вымел мусор и вернулся к столу, чтобы переписать письмо. Завтрак пошёл на пользу, появились силы — и строчки вышли на диво аккуратными. Разве что зловредная крохотная клякса растеклась, когда Эллей поставил подпись, но, приглядевшись, решил, что, в витиеватом завитке, та не портит, но украшает послание.

Он посыпал письмо песком, оставил подсохнуть и начал собираться. Первым делом, морщась, расчесал волосы. Зубья деревянной расчёски запутались в кудрях, но шевелюру выбрать не смог: такой наградил отец, ничего не поделать. После Эллей взял в руки злосчастный сюртук.

Что-то негромко зазвенело, когда он встряхнул одежду. Эллей сунул руку в карман и, к своему удивлению, вытащил золотые монеты.

— Ну уж нет, недоумок, если думаешь, что купил меня, то ошибся! — Хотелось швырнуть деньги прямо в лицо Чёрному Туру, но видеть его не осталось сил.

Разве что на арене, но для этого придётся разменять золотой.

«Ну и пусть. Верну остальные!» — решил Эллей и накинул сюртук на плечи, после вышел из дома.

 

***

 

Почтовый дилижанс отбывал утром следующего дня. Эллей терпеливо дождался, пока курьер запечатает сургучом письмо. Пришлось расстаться с половиной медяков, чтобы письмо доставили его родным.

— Ревея — неблизкий путь! — намекнул курьер. Эллей понял его и добавил пару монет. — Не волнуйтесь, передам лично в руки. Кого спрашивать?

— Осву Мёрни.

— Хорошо. — Скрежет карандаша по грубой жёлтой бумаге — чтобы имя не забылось. — Ответ ждать будете? Если да, то ещё столько же.

— Нет, не буду! — Эллей засомневался, что отец пожелает написать ему.

— Так и передам, что не ждёте. — Молчание, пристальный взгляд карих глаз — трудно не запомнить, когда кто-то так таращится — и курьер добавил: — Постойте, вспомнил, где я вас видел. У вас чудный голос. Не признал без берета!

— Спасибо! — Эллею было приятно. Он улыбнулся и потоптался на месте, заодно и песок с обуви стряхнул.

— Ладно, если всё же захотят ответить, то дождусь, так и быть уж. И даже ничего не возьму. Спросите, когда вернусь!

«Не захотят!» — мысленно заупрямился Эллей и побрёл к воротам, не попрощавшись и даже не поблагодарив.

Было непривычно не чувствовать на плече тяжесть. Эллей сегодня не только не нацепил берет, но и не взял мандолину. Первым делом решил наведаться в Верхнюю Часть. Он сунул руку в карман сюртука, чтобы какой-нибудь ушлый воришка, коих развелось много в Босттвиде, не позарился на то немногое, что осталось.

Не хотелось идти в знатный квартал, но пришлось, вдобавок нужно было успеть на рынок засветло, навестить друга покойного Мартиша и попросить сделать струны — хотя бы в долг.

Но чтобы попасть в Верхнюю Часть, пришлось пересечь чуть ли не весь город. Эллей едва успел отскочить, когда мимо с грохотом прокатилась двуколка, подняв тучу пыли. Он закашлялся и пошёл дальше.

Путь ему показался необычно долгим, потому что иногда останавливался, не желая идти к злополучному храму. Одно утешало — пыльных улиц в Верхнем Квартале нет: дворники старались на совесть.

У ворот возникла заминка: стражник хмыкнул, завидев Красную карту.

— Мало подают, лютнист? Ничего, в «Апогее» всегда рады свежей крови! — съязвил он и повертел маленький прямоугольный кусок картона в руке, в очередной раз проверяя подлинность. В душе Эллея заклокотала злость от глупой шутки, но спорить он не осмелился.

Доказывать, что направлялся в храм Четырёх — тоже. Никто не поверит.

Эллей спрятал карту в карман и ступил в столь нелюбимую им часть города. По чистым улочкам сегодня мало кто гулял, тишина нарушалась только негромкими разговорами прохожих и пением птиц. Эллей наслаждался спокойствием, но, как всё хорошее, оно закончилось быстро. Осталось пересечь площадь.

Шпили храма воздевались в небеса — зловеще сегодня. Вероятно, так показалось, потому что Эллей не почувствовал того величия, что раньше. Храм не манил его больше, он узнал, что там — и кто — прячется внутри.

Храм Четырёх стал для него доступным.

«Как и я для Чёрного Тура!» — укорил сам себя, гадая, смог бы очаровать ненаглядного гладиатора, если бы отказал ему в первый вечер знакомства, или нет.

Однозначно нет.

Потому что тот, как выяснилось, воспользовался подарком судьбы, чтобы насолить отцу.

«Как можно столько лет держать в душе обиду? Ведь она отравляет нутро, жизнь даже!» — поневоле возник вопрос, на который даже Стелльер вряд ли смог бы ответить. Похоже, злопамятность — в его крови.

Но сейчас было поздно об этом размышлять. Эллей стал его игрушкой, точнее, манекеном, на котором тренируются воины — до того как сцепиться в схватке с настоящим живым противником.

Так и получилось: Осву Мёрни — враг, недосягаемый. Его сын — чучело, неживое, поэтому ничего не чувствующее, но похожее на того, кого хотелось убить.

За раздумьями Эллей не заметил, как пришёл к храму. Мало неприятностей, так ещё и у ворот не оказалось вездесущего Дадо.

— Курит, что ли, за углом? — Дожидаться его не хотелось, второй раз появляться в этом же месте — тоже.

Площадь была как никогда многолюдной. Знать устремилась в сторону арены.

Скоро должен был начаться бой.

Эллей вздохнул. Остался шанс увидеть Чёрного Тура на арене. Деньги появились, однако… Стоило ли разменивать золотой на зрелища? В придачу с глаз долой — из сердца вон. Не зря кто-то придумал такую пословицу, которая срывалась с губ не только «клятых колонистов», но и коренных жителей.

Эллей, не дождавшись если не Дадо, то другого привратника, вздохнул и вошёл в храм. Тот неприветливо встретил его полумраком, и глаза не сразу привыкли к темноте.

— Я тебя полдня прождал, — раздалось ворчание. — Любишь поспать?

Прокуренный голос было трудно не узнать.

— Я был занят, — оправдался Эллей.

— Я понял. Держи и… — Дадо протянул сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, — не появляйся здесь. Не требую, но прошу! Я и так наказан за то, что впустил тебя! — Он помахал метлой.

Значит, наказание — это уборка храма, догадался Эллей.

— Не беспокойся. — Он засомневался, что Дадо сказал правду. Скорее всего, Стелльер попросил передать, чтобы Эллей не появлялся в храме. — Я пришёл, потому что нуждался в помощи. И ещё появлюсь… — вздох, — через месяц-другой. Возможно. Может… — снова вздох, — и нет.

— Лучше вовсе не приходи.

Эллей не стал выяснять причину внезапной неприязни. Всё как на ладони: Дадо и Стелльер — коренные жители Пути, возможно, даже любовники. Резкий тон в речи дал понять — Эллею здесь не рады.

Ревность?

Иное объяснение не пришло в голову.

Эллей облегчённо выдохнул, когда оказался у выхода. Теперь он уверился окончательно, что на арене делать нечего. Лучше потратить время на другое: навестить Тида, например. Попытки помочь отвлекут от тягостных дум.

«Один страдалец на свободе, второй — в тюрьме. Кому хуже?» — подсказало утешение.

«Один стал жертвой, второй угодил за решётку по своей вине!» — возразила обида.

Злополучный путь до тюрьмы пролегал мимо арены. Эллей пристроился за шедшими в её сторону и поневоле прислушался к разговорам.

— Поговаривают, будто Чёрный Тур выйдет. Где его носило столько времени? — задал вопрос незнакомый долговязый прохожий. Эллей никогда бы не подумал, что чопорный на вид, хотя и сутулый, бета в белоснежной кружевной рубахе с рюшами — любитель кровавых боёв.

— Кто что говорит, — ответил толстый маленький, как ни странно, альфа, чьё лицо разглядеть не удалось. — Ходили слухи, будто он дурную болезнь в «Апогее» подцепил. Корен-то заявляет, что его ребят каждую неделю осматривает лекарь, но бордель есть бордель. Я сам туда не суюсь и тебе не советую.

Эллей впервые пожалел, что не силён, что не сможет врезать сплетнику в лицо, да и угодить в тюрьму не желал. Драки в Верхнем Квартале плохо заканчивались. Даже за дурное слово, просто так брошенное, могли оштрафовать.

— Ранен он был! — Эллей не сдержался. Долговязый и его собеседник удивлённо уставились на него. Пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы не разозлиться сильнее и не затеять ссору.

— Это ещё кто такой? — послышалось вслед.

Ответ Эллей не разобрал. Ему было всё равно, что подумают о нём сплетники.

Чёрный Тур сегодня должен драться. Эта мысль не давала покоя, и Эллей остановился. Его тянуло на арену, он едва переборол желание пойти взглянуть на ставшего за три дня близким ему человека.

«Сегодня — Тид! Завтра… Наверное, завтра, если духу не хватит», — окончательно решил Эллей.

У арены царило столпотворение. Многие горожане стремились попасть на бой. Пришлось проталкиваться через пёструю толпу.

— Куда? Без очереди влезть захотел?! — вспылил маленький омега.

— Я всего лишь к площади Скорби иду! — оправдался Эллей. Одну руку он держал в кармане, чтобы не потерять деньги.

У ворот, выходивших к площади, стало свободнее. Никто никого сегодня не казнил, и жаждущие крови решили поглазеть на бои. Эшафот пустовал. Площадь выглядела как никогда уныло. Редкие прохожие не обращали никакого внимания на Эллея — настолько, что тот не подумал, что именно здесь встретит знакомого.

— Кого я вижу? Лютнист! — голос, пропитый, грубый, узнать оказалось нетрудно. — Я скорее ожидал, что губернатор будет драить гальюн, чем увидеть тебя в подобном месте! — Эллей повернулся к собеседнику. Так и есть — Барри. Тот улыбнулся, выставив напоказ крепкие зубы, хотя и пожелтевшие от табака. — Кровавые зрелища любишь? Тогда зря ушёл с арены. Или денежек нет?

— Я в тюрьму шёл!

Барри расхохотался во всё горло.

— Ну и ну! Любой здравомыслящий человек избегает подобных мест, а ты сам туда стремишься. Пожить там захотел? Жрать нечего? Понимаю, в тюрьме бесплатно кормят!

— Друг у меня там! — накатила злость. Треклятый моряк так не вовремя преградил путь!

— А, вон как даже. За что заперли его? — ещё и сунул нос не в своё дело.

— За кражу! — Эллей прикусил язык и упрекнул себя за то, что слишком разболтался с полузнакомым грубияном.

— За дело? Или невиновного заперли? — Барри усмехнулся краешком рта.

— За дело. Он вор.

Ухмылка с обветренного загорелого лица пропала, кустистые брови сошлись у переносицы.

— Тогда сочувствую. Без пальцев останется вор твой, — «утешил» Барри. — Знаешь, как я воров заставлял отрабатывать украденное? Нагибал и спускал штаны. И им хорошо — получали удовольствие и оставались с целыми пальцами — и мне забава!

— Всего доброго! — Эллей едва не побежал. — Я тороплюсь! — солгал, лишь бы назойливый собеседник отстал от него.

Но отвращения к Барри он не питал. Тот оказался прав — Стелльер выбросил его, словно ставшую ненужной вещь, попытался уберечь от боли. Кто виноват, что всё именно так получилось? Кроме Эллея, никто. Ведь мог бы оттолкнуть, но нет же, захотелось в последний раз насладиться близостью.

Насладился.

«Теперь гадай, будут проблемы или нет!» — поиздевался страх.

«Зато выяснилось, зачем Стелльеру, гладиатору и жрецу, понадобился жалкий нищий менестрель. Что, если бы это вскрылось куда позднее?» — пришёл на помощь рассудок.

Эллей не смог выбрать между ними. В любом случае ему было горько. Он отдышался, чтобы появившийся в горле комок пропал, и смело направился в сторону городской тюрьмы.

 

***

 

Роскоши ожидать было глупо, но Эллей пришёл в ужас от затхлости, грязи и вони. Немудрено, что именно в этом месте появлялась всякая зараза. Поговаривали, будто некогда чума выкосила едва ли не весь Босттвид, что началось всё именно с тюрьмы.

«Бедный Тид!» — пожалел вора Эллей.

— Стоять! — Дорогу преградил здоровенный охранник в железной кирасе. — Прежде чем ты пройдёшь к заключённому, нужно побеседовать.

— Но у меня разрешение! — Документ, сложенный вчетверо, похрустывал под пальцами в кармане.

— Разрешение разрешением, но нужно опросить тебя.

— Меня?! — Эллей не на шутку испугался. С него хотят стребовать, чтобы дал показания против Тида? Ведь был в то утро на рынке!

— Уверяю, это обычная процедура. Её проходят все во избежание неприятностей. Кто знает, может, заключённый сбежит. В таком случае появится шанс отыскать его, — тихий приятный голос из глубины крохотного кабинета несколько успокоил, — поэтому попрошу подойти ко мне.

Охранник не пошевелился. Не хватало только, чтобы ещё раз обыскал. Эллей вздрогнул, вспомнив большие липкие ладони на груди, спине, бёдрах и, что хуже, на ягодицах. Он утешил себя, что так надо, хотя был уверен: его зад облапили не ради обыска. И то хорошо, что в нижнее бельё никто не сунул грязную похотливую руку.

«…и не заставили раздеваться!» — успокоил себя Эллей и прошёл в тёмный, выложенный камнем кабинет. Окна не было, свет давали только магические огоньки под потолком.

Привыкнув к полумраку, Эллей понял, кто к нему обращался. Довольно высокий жрец в серой, расшитой красной нитью мантии, судя по голосу, был молод. Лица не разглядеть под капюшоном.

«Кроме Дадо, кто-нибудь лицо показывает?» — мысленно спросил у себя Эллей.

— Присаживайтесь, господин… Э-э-э… — пригласил жрец, не сняв капюшон.

— Эллей Мёрни, и прошу — не надо меня называть господином! — Эллей отодвинул тяжёлый стул и сел.

— Эллей Мёрни. Так и запишем. — Жрец макнул кончик пера в чернила. — Кем приходитесь Тиду Мьоди?

— Никем. Другом.

— Похвально. Нечасто свидания просят друзья. Как правило, они забывают об отступнике. Или сами являются преступниками. — Эллей поёрзал, желая, чтобы всё закончилось. Расспросы ему не понравились. — Где ваш дом?

— У меня нет дома. Я снимаю комнату у бывшего ювелира по имени Кеш. — Именно так: хозяин некогда создавал украшения, пока зрение не ослабло.

— Но ведь вы не на улице родились, — тон жреца прозвучал куда более резко.

— Н-нет, но с родными я уже два года как не живу, — оправдался Эллей, всё ещё не понимая, к чему чрезмерно личные расспросы.

— Этого мы не знаем. Сегодня вы здесь, а завтра поможете сбежать преступнику и укроете в своём доме, — бросил жрец едва ли не обвинение. Эллей едва не задохнулся от негодования. — Если вам нечего скрывать, то ответите. Так все делают, — прозвучало спокойно — ласково, что ли.

— Ревея, точнее, село Арпен, — не подумав выдал Эллей. От тональности зависело не только то, как звучит музыка, но и допросы. Далеко пойдёт молодой жрец. Всего пара слов — и любой преступник сознается.

— Кто ваши родители? — опять с нежной хрипотцой.

Скрывать нечего, уверил себя Эллей, глядя на руки и отдирая кожицу у ногтя. Его родные — крайне порядочные люди, что бы там ни нёс Стелльер. Пусть отец насмехнулся над избравшими его богами и добровольно покинул храм, но не убил никого. Не преступление — не представлять жизни без мандолины!

— Тэрей и Осву Мёрни, — прозвучало после заминки. Эллей поднял голову. Хотелось посмотреть в глаза, но он не смог из-за треклятого капюшона. — Братья — Гарет, Лилло, Диен и Дорр. Гарет на два года младше меня, остальные — дети ещё. — Это лишнее, но захотелось дать понять, что семья Мёрни — обычная, каких много, с любящими друг друга и детей родителями.

«Сейчас спросит, почему я уехал так далеко!» — разволновался Эллей.

— Хорошо. Можете идти. — Облегчённый вздох. Жрец пометил нужное и отложил перо. — Спасибо за откровенность. Как правило, на такие вопросы огрызаются.

— Мне нечего скрывать! — Эллей резко отодвинул стул и, поднявшись, едва не выбежал из кабинета.

Охранник показался ему куда более приятным, чем жрец. Едкое чутьё подсказывало — что-то не так, что любопытство нездоровое.

«Я не преступник, моя семья — тоже! — успокоил себя Эллей. И тут же хлопнул себя по лбу. — Болван!» — мысленно выругался напоследок.

Неужели Стелльер, зная, что он сюда придёт, подослал служку, чтобы выведать, где живёт отец?

«Да, мог!» — ответил разум.

«Нет, не мог!» — возразил помутнённый рассудок.

Чувство ослепило разум. Чёрный Тур по-прежнему влёк к себе, несмотря на признание.

Но что сделано, то сделано. Было поздно думать.

— Ты что, блажной? — прикрикнул охранник. — Ступай уж. Третья камера слева. Там вор твой!

Эллей едва ли не бегом прошёл к камерам. Вонь стала невыносимой. Крыса, прошмыгнувшая под ногами, напугала — от неожиданности, но не страха.

«Как они здесь находятся целыми днями?» — подумал Эллей, разглядывая ровный коридор, зарешёченные камеры. Стражи стояли с каменными выражениями лиц и делали вид, что не обратили никакого внимания на посетителя, коих в иные дни бывало много, однако взгляды множества глаз ощущались как никогда сильно.

Эллей прошёл мимо двух первых пустых камер, готовых принять в себя очередных несчастных.

Третья тоже показалась незанятой. Далеко не сразу в неярком свете факелов удалось различить лежавшего на деревянных нарах человека.

— Тид! — позвал Эллей. Тот вздрогнул и резко сел.

— К-кто… — Тид поднялся и с немалым трудом подошёл к решётке.

— Не подходи слишком близко, Мьоди! — рявкнул охранник.

Лицо было трудно различить, но Эллей отметил, насколько жалко выглядел бывший сосед. Под большими глазами пролегли тени, черты лица осунулись и заострились.

— Ты, — прошептал тот. — Я… Кого, а тебя не ожидал увидеть.

Эллей осмелился и подошёл к решётке — совсем близко. Стражник промолчал.

— Ну как же я про тебя забуду? — Тид закашлялся в ответ на эти слова. — Боги мои, да ты же болен!

— Так лучше, — прошептал тот, но к решётке так и не подошёл. — Мне лучше умереть, чем… — утёр нос тыльной стороной ладони, — жить без пальцев. Если не доживу до суда, то тем лучше. Мне не будет больно.

Эллей огляделся. Охранники по-прежнему делали вид, что происходившее их не заботило. Никому не было дела до больного заключённого.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал он.

— Не надо. Это ведь я… — Тид снова зашёлся в кашле. Когда ему стало легче, продолжил: — Это я взял твой кошелёк. Солгал: у меня деньги остались только на арену, а ты… Ты для богатеев на лютне тренькаешь, золото водится, значит. Так я решил.

Новый приступ не дал договорить.

Эллею стало горько.

Сначала Стелльер отомстил ему, потому что он оказался сыном не невесть кого, а Осву Мёрни…

«Если бы не воришка, то ты бы не пошёл в тот бордель. Наказание он должен понести уже за то, что по его вине ты лёг под невесть кого», — напомнил разум.

«Оттого, что ты бы грезил, лучше не стало бы. Вовремя понял, что любимый Чёрный Тур живёт двойной жизнью», — вторил ему рассудок.

— Не рви мне душу, умоляю, уйди! — Тид опустил голову. — Теперь ты знаешь. Ступай к жрецу, заяви!

Он поплёлся к лежаку и рухнул без сил. Эллей с трудом пришёл в себя. Тид знал, что он частенько оставался без единой монеты в кармане, и всё равно вытащил кошелёк. Позавидовал, что менестрель, бывший сосед, вхож в знатные дома?

— Я всё слышал. Можешь прийти завтра. Служащий Правосудию уже ушёл. Все бы так чистосердечно признавались, — произнёс охранник. — Когда состоится суд, пойдёшь свидетелем. Деньги, понятно, никто не вернёт, но вор ещё без одного пальца останется.

Эллей замер. Слишком много свалилось за последние сутки. Это уже был перебор. Тид подло поступил, но зачем его, больного, мучить?

«Раскаялся, иначе не признался бы. Иное дело, если бы не пожалел, сделал вид, будто правильно поступил, украв кошелёк», — утешила надежда.

«Вор должен быть наказан!» — заговорил разум низким приятным, хотя и жёстким, баритоном — голосом Осву Мёрни.

Тот всегда говорил нечто подобное, когда кто-то из детей шкодил.

Что-то подобное заявил незадолго до того, как Эллей уехал, точнее, сбежал из дома. Тому повезло: один из путешественников бросил в — тогда ещё — зелёную шапочку немало серебряных монет. Позднее в Арпен прибыл почтовый дилижанс…

Эллей чувствовал себя мразью. Не оставил ни единой заработанной монеты семье, всё забрал — и нехитрые пожитки, и мандолину, подаренную отцом.

— Не буду! Вы разве не заметили, что он болен? Лихорадит, поэтому несёт невесть что! Деньги остались у меня! — солгал он и поспешил удалиться.

На Тида он не разозлился.

Как и на Стелльера, и на первого любовника.

Прав был Тэрей Мёрни: не от Осву досталась эта черта — не держать зла, — а от него.


	8. Глава VIII. Растоптанная гордость

Как же тянуло Эллея в храм!

Хотелось попросить Стелльера, чтобы тот оставил в покое семью и помиловал Тида Мьоди. Воришка и так наказан. Казнь, пусть не смертельная, наверняка убьёт молодое, но поражённое болезнью тело. Взамен предложить было нечего.

Кроме себя. Не жалко, даже если Чёрный Тур будет брать жестоко, больно и мерзко.

«Ну и где твоя гордость, дурак?» — пристыдил разум.

«Какая гордость? Родные превыше!» — взыграла совесть.

Эллей почувствовал её укол. Отнюдь не страх за родных толкал его бухнуться в ноги. Захотелось снова повиснуть на шее и не отпускать, пока Стелльер не возьмёт его.

От пошлых мыслей стало противно.

«Видимо, я рождён таким — быть созданным для чужих утех!» — пригорюнился Эллей и пошёл прочь.

Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от тюрьмы. В памяти всплыло лицо, осунувшееся, больное, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Эллей не разозлился на Тида — настолько жалко тот выглядел.

Он двинулся в сторону арены. Громкие крики зрителей разносились на много миль. Сердце заколотилось от беспокойства: что, если Чёрный Тур не выйдет победителем из очередной схватки?

«Как знать? Может, он потому такой непобедимый, что приближён к богам!» — предположил Эллей.

Но он сам прикасался к шрамам. Тело было обычным, из плоти и крови.

И уязвимым.

Крики стали куда громче, когда Эллей обогнул арену. Так можно было скорее добраться до злополучного храма Четырёх. Он остановился и прислушался. Всё как и хотелось: громкие чествования подтвердили — Чёрный Тур снова одержал громкую победу.

Эллей улыбнулся и остановился. Восторженные крики прозвучали для него музыкой. Стелльер жив — и это главное. Взглянуть бы на влажное от пота смуглое тело, увидеть триумф в глазах и улыбку, обращённую ко всем зрителям!

И всё это — несмотря на то, что Эллей узнал Чёрного Тура куда ближе, чем думал. Пусть даже был миг, когда тот улыбнулся только ему, но всё равно хотелось видеть его на арене, потного, в ссадинах и горделивого.

В паху сладко заныло, как тогда, когда Эллей только воображал, что крепко обнимает гладиатора и целует твёрдые губы.

Он получил то, что хотел, не один раз, но желание никуда не делось.

Эллей в который раз подивился, насколько тесен мир. Никогда бы не подумал, что Стелльер и его отец знакомы.

Он бросил взгляд на ворота, ведущие за пределы Босттвида, и хлопнул себя по лбу. Арену потихоньку начали покидать зрители.

«Можно дождаться, чтобы попросить…» — осенила догадка.

Эллей знал, что наткнётся на насмешки, но большие покрасневшие воспалённые глаза с синевой под ними, осунувшееся лицо и раздиравший лёгкие кашель не выходили из головы. Кошелёк с монетами не стоил жизни, обиды — тем более.

Но с другой стороны, не хотелось унижаться. Эллей и так растоптал собственную гордость, предложив себя в первый же вечер.

«Скорее всего, вы бы больше не встретились, поэтому правильно сделал, что получил толику удовольствия», — ответил затуманенный рассудок.

«Ты бы заслужил хоть каплю уважения!» — вмешался разум.

Эллей резко встал — так, что шедший за ним прохожий врезался в него.

— Дурак, что ли? — Тот покрутил пальцем у виска и пошёл своей дорогой.

Эллей не ответил на оскорбление. Доказывать с пеной у рта, что внезапная остановка — отнюдь не признак слабоумия, не осталось ни сил, ни желания.

— Как-то же он покидает арену, — догадался он и сделал вид, что прогуливается. У арены было многолюдно, и одинокий прохожий не мог привлечь внимание.

Главное — не проворонить нужного человека. Осталось только догадываться, куда тот направится с арены.

Сердце ёкнуло, когда Эллей понял, что Стелльер мог пойти в бордель. Вспомнились рассказы одного из гладиаторов в «У Аризана». Тот поведал, как сильно тянуло после боя снять напряжение, и лучшим местом для этого был «Апогей Пути».

Чёрный Тур, скорее всего, из той же породы.

Ревность сдавила горло. Эллей закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, после убедил себя, что придумывать что-либо до того, как увидит всё собственными глазами, не стоит.

Толпа заметно поредела, и он заметил, как со стороны Верхнего Квартала вышли жрецы. Наверняка среди них был и Дадо. Эллей обрадовался, что сегодня без приметного берета, и направился за кучкой молодых людей, гоготавших во всё горло. Ему было плевать, к кому пристроиться, но среди похожих на себя он чувствовал себя невидимкой.

Жрецы прошли к арене. Эллей в очередной раз подивился тому, насколько серость может быть заметной, если она среди ярких красок. Длиннополые мантии с капюшонами, скрывавшими лица, выделялись среди разнообразных пёстрых нарядов и зелени кустов и деревьев.

Ярко одетый Эллей не отличался от других прохожих. Вскоре жрецы скрылись из виду. Вот-вот — и они выйдут. Их станет на одного больше.

Прождать пришлось долго.

Жрецов осталось столько, сколько и было, они согнулись под тяжестью сумок. Можно было предположить, что Стелльер поменялся одеждой с одним из послушников, однако появились сомнения: ни единого высокорослого человека среди них не оказалось.

«Неужели он ещё на арене?» — озадачился Эллей.

Врата, преграждавшие вход в арену, закрылись, и он убедился, что этим путём Чёрный Тур не пойдёт.

Но куда тот денется?

Вспомнилась ночная прогулка по берегу реки. Стелльер мог направиться в трущобы.

Во всяком случае, попытаться пойти тем путём стоило.

Эллей едва ли не бегом обогнул арену и вышел к воротам, ведущим за пределы Босттвида.

 

***

 

Эллей сидел, скрестив ноги, и смотрел на островок. Хотя он не встретил того, кого хотел, но тишина, нарушаемая только плеском воды и пением птиц, его умиротворила, не хотелось уходить.

Витавший в облаках, он не сразу услышал тихие шаги. Встрепенулся, когда за спиной кашлянули, после вскочил на ноги. В затёкших ступнях закололо, и Эллей пошатнулся.

Он правильно угадал: Чёрный Тур направлялся сторону трущоб, и застыл, не решаясь заговорить. Выпалить просьбу прямо в лоб — плохая идея. Солгать, что их встреча — случайность? Это ещё хуже. По насмешливому взгляду было заметно: Стелльера не одурачить.

— Так-так, — сощурился тот. В уголках серых глаз появились морщинки, в кои-то веки выдавшие возраст, — наглости тебе не занимать, Мёрни.

— Я-а, — замялся Эллей.

— …вышел прогуляться. Ты эти байки папочке рассказывай, но не мне.

Эллей потупил взгляд. За запылившиеся остроносые туфли ему стало стыдно.

— Хорошо, я ждал тебя, — честно признался он и потоптался на месте. Даже фамильярность не так смутила, как ещё не высказанная просьба.

Чёрный Тур ему в отцы годился. Осву был юным, когда у него появился старший сын, однако это ничего не изменило.

«Поискал бы ровесника. Зачем тебе тот, кто вдвое старше?» — посоветовал рассудок.

«Юноши желают погулять. Вспомнить хотя бы того, первого…» — напомнил стыд.

«Будто Чёрный Тур жаждет создать семью! Если до сих пор этого не сделал, то не исправится!» — вмешался разум.

«Но он — жрец. Им нельзя создавать семьи», — снова затуманенный рассудок.

Именно так: Осву Мёрни редко улыбался, с сыновьями не сюсюкал, однако однажды, выпив, бросил, что рад тому, что всё получилось именно так. Куда позднее признался старшим детям, что в храм пошёл лишь потому, что некуда было деться из сиротского приюта.

— Уже? Месяц ещё не прошёл, — съязвил Стелльер. — Так что ступал бы домой и…

— Я не поэтому… Но помощь нужна! — Эллей не знал, как изложить просьбу. Он поднял голову и, заглянув в серые глаза, скоропалительно сбивчиво проговорил: — Тид… Он в тюрьме… Он болен… Он не переживёт казнь!

— Ну вот, началось! — Стелльер сглотнул. На лице заиграли желваки. — Никто из посторонних не должен был знать, кто такой Чёрный Тур, в ином случае от попрошаек не отбиться.

Прозвучало не зло, но обречённо. Даже не обидно не стало, что назвал попрошайкой.

Эллей испугался.

Что, если Чёрный Тур забоится сплетен и уберёт его с дороги? Ему, гладиатору, это ничего не стоит. На берегу никого, кроме них.

«Да кто же мне поверит-то? Он должен это понимать!» — успокоил себя Эллей.

Однако куда больше тешил себя надеждой, что не безразличен Стелльеру.

— Я никому ничего не скажу, только помоги, молю! — Эллей прикоснулся к запястью, широкому, горячему. Меч на поясе напугал его.

— Я уже позволил тебе навестить Мьоди. Что, проклятье, ты ещё хочешь?! — Чёрный Тур вырвал руку. — Чтобы я позволил грязному ворью выйти на свободу? Знаешь, какой урон это нанесёт моей репутации? Или думаешь, что этот маленький нахал завяжет с ремеслом? Это отребье вконец распоясается, потому что поползут слухи, что Верховный жрец помиловал одного из них! Да и служители Ареллиса? Как им объяснить такое решение? Тем, что драл одного наглого менестреля, и тот решил, что может просить всё, что заблагорассудится? Нет уж!

В зарослях камыша плеснула вода — настолько громко и неожиданно, что Эллей вздрогнул. Тут же раздалось кваканье.

«Лягушки!» — успокоил он себя.

— Но Тид…

— Вор должен быть наказан!

Эллей почувствовал, как лицо пылает, к горлу подкатил ком. Слова жреца, резкие, язвительные, резанули слух, словно ножом. Не хватало только расплакаться. Слезами не проймёт, он это знал.

— Он и так наказан, — попытался убедить ещё раз. Голос надломился. — Неужели нет поблажек для тех, кто совершил кражу впервые?! Мне отец… Я слышал, что есть!

— Осву, — едва слышно шепнул Стелльер. И хмыкнул: — Тебе известно, что он считается отступником? — Эллей кивнул. — Но мало того, что он снял мантию, но и обманул богов и создал семью. Печать богов, она-то осталась!

Сердце едва не остановилось. Эллей не видел на отце никакой печати. Тот, оказалось, солгал: дескать, если хочется уйти, то всегда это можно сделать.

Нельзя, иначе Стелльер бы не прятался.

«Доигрался? Теперь падай в колени, моли, чтобы не трогал твою семью!» — раздался едкий скрипучий голос разума.

Не стоило болтать, что Чёрный Тур, гладиатор, и Верховный жрец — одно лицо. Нет же, вылетело на эмоциях от горькой обиды и намёка, что падший.

«Не за себя — за соседа, в придачу обокравшего тебя же, просишь», — утешила совесть.

Слабо утешила. Эллей растоптал остатки гордости не ради своей выгоды. Стоило ли это всё стараний?

— Ладно, — шепнул едва слышно, но твёрдо. — Неужели мой отец так сильно обидел, что наказание заслужили даже его сыновья? — Поняв, что прозвучало двусмысленно, добавил: — Я-то вырос, Гарет — тоже. Остальные двое — дети. На них тоже готов отыграться за то, что мой отец наговорил лишнего в юности?! — Вдох-выдох. Когда сердце перестало бешено колотиться, добавил: — Хотя тому ли понять, у кого семьи никогда не было?

Неожиданно Стелльер отшатнулся, будто от удара. Задето больное место? Поделом, заслужил.

Он подошёл к воде, зачерпнул пригоршню и плеснул в лицо, затем пригладил выбившиеся из тёмно-русого хвоста пряди.

— Странно, что именно ты встретился на моём пути, понимаешь? — спокойно проговорил. — Притащился из Ревеи, ходил на арену, чтобы поглазеть не на, к примеру, Эвана — Сына Севера, а на меня. — Смех, горький, злорадный. — Лёг под меня в первую же встречу, ложился и после. — Повернулся. — Как я, по-твоему, должен это понимать? Иное дело, если бы Мьоди подвернулся, прожжённый — слышишь? О нём легенды слагают! — и слабый на заднее место ворёнок, а то ты. Как это объяснить?

Взгляд, стальной — цвет глаз подходил под определение — и колючий. Эллей как ни старался смотреть собеседнику в лицо, однако не выдержал, подошёл к реке, наклонился, зачерпнул воду и смочил пересохшие губы. Хотелось пить, но он боялся заболеть… Кеш не потерпит задержку.

— Случайностью, — шёпотом ответил.

— Случайностью?! — Стелльера, казалось, переубедить невозможно. — Вырос я давно, чтобы поверить в случайность. Возможно, будь в том возрасте, в каком мы с Осву… — махнул рукой. — Мьоди не исправится, пока не понесёт наказание. Сомневаюсь, что он исправится после. Тяга красть у него в крови, — резко сменил тему.

Эллей опустил голову и потеребил полу сюртука.

«Чем надавил мой отец, что его пришлось убрать?» — наконец осенило.

Что-то произошло — то, от чего Стелльер задёргался, будто раненый лев, умирающий, но старавшийся зацепить когтями обидчика.

— Хотя бы можно подождать, пока он поправится? — робко попросил Эллей, зная, что ответ не получит. — Не хочу, чтобы он умер.

— Это в моих силах, но, конечно, придётся объясняться с остальными, зачем мне это делать, и приказать жрецам Янерра, чтобы отложили дела и потратили на него время, которого и так мало. Лазарет сейчас полон, и они днюют и ночуют там, — неожиданно спокойно предложил Стелльер, — а отдачи с этого никакой.

— Я больше никогда не появлюсь в твоей жизни. Я буду молчать о том, что знаю, кто ты. Я… — Эллей сглотнул. — Хотите, я поклянусь, что уеду через месяц-другой? Сейчас не смогу. Отец меня на порог не пустит, если узнает, что произошло! Два года назад уехал сам, а теперь мало того, что вернусь как побитая собака, так ещё…

Слов не нашлось договорить, да и не хотелось давать понять, что он не в ладах с Осву — настолько, что боится покинуть Босттвид и вернуться домой.

— Таки вернёшься домой. Хорошо, очень хорошо! — Стелльер улыбнулся — победно, что ли. — Наконец-то ты перестал играть в несчастного сироту. Кеш всегда считал, что ты одинок. Получается, солгал ему?

Эллей открыл рот, но выдавить ни слова не смог. Хозяин никогда не расспрашивал про родных, ему лишь бы отдавали монеты вовремя. Тид давил на жалость, бывало, возмущался, дескать, плата за жалкую кровать в спальне непомерно высокая. Кеш мог решить, что оба квартиранта — сироты.

— Нет, — твёрдое. И взгляд на проплывавшее в небе облако. Вдох-выдох, Эллей успокоился и, набрав в грудь воздух, продолжил: — А ты не уточнил, приезжал ли ко мне кто-нибудь из родных? Приводил ли я любовников? Приходили ли письма? — Успокоиться не получилось, пришлось тряхнуть головой. Трудно было вообразить, на что похожа причёска. — Но нет, ты выяснил только то, что хотел знать, вглубь не полез! — голос задрожал. Ну и пусть. — А Тид… Он даже не в приюте вырос, а на улице! Сызмальства крал, а потом… Любит он так жить! Я… Не смогу без мандолины, поэтому понимаю его как никого.

«Зачем оправдываешься, дурак?» — вставила слово растоптанная гордость.

Чёрный Тур тоже не сможет без арены, Эллей чувствовал, что тот скорее снимет мантию, чем расстанется с мечом, покоившимся в кожаных ножнах. И понял, что всё же не зря разболтался, когда услышал:

— Согласен, ладно. Надеюсь только, что ты сдержишь слово. Так и быть, можешь появиться на суде, ну и… Ты понял, в каком ещё случае. — Обрадованному Эллею захотелось повиснуть на шее. Он поборол желание, когда Стелльер добавил: — Улыбка, как у Осву, разве что добрая, в отличие от него, а не злорадная ухмылка. Как же мне хотелось дать зуботычину, когда он говорил, что моё место — в трущобах! — Осву Мёрни мог такое заявить, его сыну об этом было как никому известно. — И не только зуботычину дать, но и рот закрыть — не ради удовольствия, но чтобы унизить — членом!

Странно, страшно и больно слышать такое. Эллей в который раз пожалел, что преследовал Чёрного Тура. Тид рано или поздно останется без пальцев. Если сейчас повезёт, то вконец распоясается от безнаказанности.

К тому же Эллей узнал много нового — того, о чём знать вовсе не хотелось. Стелльер целовал губы, похожие на губы Осву, и толкался в разгорячённое, отзывчивое на ласки тело его сына, податливое и безотказное — просто чтобы насолить неприятелю.

«И сейчас попросит плату. Ведь не откажешь, продолжишь топтать меня!» — испугалась гордость.

— Ещё не всё, — так и вышло, — отпустить вора не смогу, но он понесёт самое мягкое наказание, — неожиданно томно прозвучало. Стелльер подошёл совсем близко, погладил щеку, провёл большим, ещё пахнущим кровью, пальцем по нижней губе и без обиняков потребовал: — Тебе не привыкать, так что вперёд! Ты знаешь, что делать. — Эллей догадался. — После всего, что было, разом больше, разом меньше. Какая разница? — и завозился с завязкой на штанах.

Действительно, какая разница, если он уже однажды продал себя? Пусть Эллей деньги не взял, но ничего от этого не изменилось.

Он покорно подошёл к любовнику. Тот, глядя ему в глаза, взял его руку и вложил в неё член — пока ещё вялый. Эллей робко, стараясь не причинить боль, провёл пальцами вдоль ствола. Больно, но он не отвернулся и упрямо смотрел в смуглое лицо.

— Хорошо, но лучше ртом, — тихо произнёс Стелльер.

Всё вышло так, как и предполагалось. Он вымещал старую обиду, причинённую Осву, на его сыне, ни в чём не виноватом.

Угораздило восхищаться на арене не Эваном — Сыном Севера, белокожим, по слухам, щедрым на подарки для любовников. Эллею не хотелось подарков, не хотелось прыгать ради них в постель.

«Лучше бы был таким, всё равно продаюсь — даже сейчас!» — подумал он, покорно сел на колени и обхватил губами розовую головку.

Противно не было. Эллей ощутил солоноватый привкус и попытался взять глубже полувставший член. Такого он никогда никому не делал и боялся повторить вчерашнее — задеть зубами чувствительную плоть. Не зацепил: Стелльер хрипло застонал не оттого, что ему стало больно, иначе не погладил бы, ласково, кудрявый затылок. Эллей, поняв, что несмелые ласки заводят любовника, попытался протолкнуть член глубже в рот.

Ошибся. Тогда он постарался исправиться и лизнул головку, оттянув крайнюю плоть, после ещё раз взял.

Опять ничего не вышло. Эллей окончательно уверился в этом, когда Стелльер не выдержал, отстранился и принялся ласкать сам себя рукой. Он стоял на коленях, не в силах оторвать глаз от того, что побывало в нём. В полумраке не удавалось разглядеть, теперь взгляду предстала нежно-розовая головка, которая странно, но притягательно смотрелась со смуглой кожей и тёмными — почти чёрными — волосами в паху. Она порой скрывалась под пальцами, порой оголялась.

Стелльер не щадил себя. Он яро наглаживал ствол, постепенно ускоряясь.

Эллею следовало бы встать, а не бесстыдно пялиться. Но вытаращился как заворожённый, зажмурился, когда семя брызнуло в его лицо.

Дурак. Стелльер наверняка доволен, что всё вышло именно так.

Эллей достал из кармана носовой платок и утёрся и, досадуя, что на одежде останутся постыдные пятна, поднялся с колен.

— Так у меня… впервые, — зачем-то признался он, хотя знал, что это лишнее.

— Я так и подумал! — Стелльер отдышался, подошёл к воде и ополоснул ставший вялым член, затем завозился с завязкой штанов. — Но это ничего не меняет. Уверен, тобой кто-то просто-напросто пользовался, потому что не хватило гордости сказать: «Нет». Верно?

Лицо Эллея заполыхало от стыда. Чёрный Тур словно видел его насквозь.

Но поверил в то, что ласки ртом — впервые. Уже не так горько внутри.

— Не то чтобы не хватило, но…

— Какая разница? Что хотел, то получил. Слово я сдержу, — пообещал Стелльер. — И... — он развернулся, — не попадайся мне на глаза, иначе… — Он развернулся и сделал шаг, так и не закончив угрозу. И вдруг остановился. — Просто не попадайся мне на глаза!

Причинить зла не захотел. Эллей цеплялся за любое слово, любую фразу, любой намёк — всё, что бы указало на то, что он не неприятен Чёрному Туру.

Он закусил губу и посмотрел вслед удалявшемуся любовнику. От мысли, что Тид понесёт куда меньшее наказание, стало легче, хотя едкое чувство жгучего стыда жгло сердце и сдавливало горло. Но было поздно сожалеть. Что сделано, то сделано.

Эллей сунул платок в карман.

Оказалось, не всё: остались монеты.

— Стой! — Эллей бросился вдогонку. Стелльер не остановился. — Вот, забери, этого мне не нужно. Я не могу…

— А после ты придёшь и заявишь, что вытаскивать вора тебе не нужно, потому что тот однажды тебе насолил, так? — съехидничал тот. — Бери. Ты ведь за деньгами в бордель пришёл. Отработал с лихвой.

Он не понимал, каково это — не держать зло в душе, сравнил Эллея с собой, не понимал, что тот не пришёл бы, если бы возненавидел Тида Мьоди. Вспомнились вечерние посиделки на пороге дома. У Тида был талант — испохабить известную балладу так, что даже Эллей не мог сдержать улыбку, хотя краснел и смущался.

Изредка Тид сопровождал Эллея в «У Аризана», не стеснялся подходить с беретом к посетителям и просить награду. «Для талантливого менестреля кошельки должны быть развязаны!» — добавлял сиплым голосом. Пусть помощь была выгодна ему самому — он выведывал, в каком из карманов кошелёк, — но тогда Эллею денег доставалось куда больше, чем когда работал не в паре.

Общительный Тид не требовал, чтобы Эллей делился, и искренне радовался, когда видел, как серебряная монетка падает в берет.

Он без принуждения брался за метлу и никогда не попрекал занятого мандолиной соседа за грязь. Он пусть неохотно, но чистил котелок и без понуканий мыл посуду.

Именно за это Эллей был готов простить бывшего соседа-воришку. Он вспомнил всё доброе, что тот для него сделал. Тид не боялся постоянного ворчания Кеша, и его ругань звучала забавно.

«Не выгонит, хрыч старый. Кто в эту халупу жить-то пойдёт, кроме дурней вроде нас с тобой?» — утешал он и тут же хохотал, когда Кеш со двора кричал, что всё слышал.

Он оказался прав, хотя зашёл настолько далеко, что тот не выдержал и выдворил его на улицу.

— Вот за этим — не приду, — пообещал Эллей. Стелльер усмехнулся. — А ты… Неужели у вас с моим отцом не было ничего хорошего — того, за что можно было бы простить плохое? — Наверняка было. Не могло статься, что нет. — Неужели всё настолько ужасно, что ты отыгрался на нём, а после продолжаешь это делать на мне — его сыне?

Голос осип. Эллей замолчал, боясь, что окончательно его потеряет.

— Если и было, то не припомню. Значит, не было. Дай пройти! — огрызнулся Чёрный Тур.

— Потому что не хочешь вспомнить. Стоит кому-то оступиться — и все тут же забывают хорошее, что он сделал, и поливают грязью. Так нельзя!

Эллей стоял с протянутой рукой. Чёрный Тур не собирался забирать деньги, и он не выдержал — настолько сильно они жгли руку.

Стелльер зажмурился, когда одна из монет попала в верхнее веко. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами. Эллей побежал — куда угодно, лишь бы не видеться с уже бывшим любовником.

— Вы только на него поглядите! — донеслось вслед. — Как пить дать — кровь Осву взыграла!

Эти слова обидеть никак не могли.

Несмотря ни на что, Эллей гордился отцом, который хотя и был излишне строгим, который ругал за любую провинность, однако обнимал кого-нибудь из детей, утыкался лбом в макушку и признавался, что боится оставить сыновей сиротами.

Эллей понимал причину: Осву Мёрни вырос в приюте, поэтому искренне не понимал ублюдков, сбегавших оттуда, где наследили.

Поэтому иногда видел кошмары. Не признавался детям, но даже самые маленькие никогда не были дураками.

Краем глаза Эллей заметил, что Стелльер скрылся в трущобах. Он вздохнул.

Месяц, а то и больше, нужен, чтобы убедиться, что всё хорошо.

Должно быть всё хорошо, иначе… Эллею не хотелось думать, что будет дальше. Он твёрдо знал: не выйдет ничего хорошего.


	9. Глава IX. Выбор богов

Эллей не на шутку перепугался, когда раздался окрик со стороны реки:

— Эй, лютнист!

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и посмотрел туда, откуда донёсся громкий грубый зов.

И успокоился: человека на лодке он узнал. Немудрено — за короткое время третий раз столкнуться!

— В-вы что здесь делаете? — несмело уточнил.

— Рыбачу, — ответил Барри. — Запрыгивай! Да ничего я тебе не сделаю, трусишка! — хохотнул. — Да и разве можно после того, как тебе на морду кончил кто-то другой? Уж прости, но я всё видел. С реки хорошо просматривается берег.

Эллей дотронулся до лица, боясь, что остались следы.

Чувство стыда заставило его разбежаться и запрыгнуть в лодку, ведь волей-неволей, но придётся умолять Барри молчать. Та покачнулась, когда лёгонький Эллей приземлился на дно, после взобрался на нос и сел, скрестив ноги. Барри взялся за вёсла — и судёнышко понеслось на середину реки.

— Вы что-то хотите от меня? — уточнил Эллей. Сердце сжалось. Что, если моряк затребует больше, чем он сможет дать?

Он вообще ничего не сможет дать.

— Ничего. Всего лишь компанию. Клёва нет. Тоска! — ответил Барри. — Да и какая рыба, когда на берегу творится такое? — расхохотался. — Да брось краснеть. Молодой, пылкий. Расслабляйся и получай удовольствие, пока рыбка клюёт. Постареешь, тогда сам начнёшь искать, кому на берегу приятно сделать! — от этих слов щёки запылали. Эллей снял злополучный сюртук и бросил на дно, чтобы пятна на одежде не бросались в глаза. Терпеть насмешки было выше его сил. — Жаль, что без лютни своей.

— Могу спеть.

— Нет, без инструмента не то совсем. Да уж, рот что надо — и петь горазд, и для другого неплох! — Барри открыто поиздевался, затем замолчал, и только плеск вёсел нарушил тишину. Когда лодка заплыла на середину реки, заговорил уже спокойнее: — Да не обращай внимания! Я всегда такой. Когда нужно залатать пробоину на тонущем корабле, тут уж не до любезностей, лишь бы шкура осталась цела, не то что зад. После такого пусть хоть якорь туда суют, только бы жить дальше и наслаждаться криком чаек.

Эллей слабо представлял себе подобное издевательство, но в любом случае Барри к нему был настроен дружелюбно. Он успел привыкнуть к язвительному моряку.

— Возможно, вы правы, — согласился.

— Не «возможно», а прав. Поглядел на твоего. Пусть и издалека, но удивлён, что ты на него запал. Хорош, не спорю, но… Коренной уроженец Пути! — Барри нахмурился. — Не слышал, о чём вы болтали, но это и ни к чему. Заметно, что спорили. Он такой… Прости, но мне показалось, что он собачонку выгуливает. Та вертит перед ним хвостиком, лижется, но получает пинки и указание, где её место. — Теперь заполыхали не только щёки, но и уши Эллея. — Неудивительно, что ты ушёл один. Погладил и пнул, чтобы не путался под ногами. Кто он, кстати?

— Гладиатор! — Эллей не солгал.

— Тогда понятно. Тот, кто берёт от жизни всё, потому что на следующий день она может оборваться. Деньги дал?

Эллей от удивления раскрыл рот. Он не ожидал, что Барри увидел так много.

— Да, но не хочу их брать.

— И швырнул ему в морду. Я едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать в голос и не выдать себя. Но ты… Правильно всё сделал. Пусть он и считает тебя подстилкой, зато не продажным. Хоть на это хватило гордости.

Эллей отвернулся и уставился на водяную гладь. Прохладный ветерок обдул разгорячённое лицо, солнце успело скрыться за горизонтом.

— Хочу, чтобы вы поняли — я не собачонка. Да, был вынужден пойти за ним, но… Нужна помощь… Сам ничего поделать не смогу… — замялся Эллей.

— Ты того, отговорки не придумывай. Хотел, чтобы он тебя отодрал, и искал повод встретиться. И продолжишь искать, а этого делать не надо. Расслабляться и получать удовольствие, пусть даже с разными людьми, — это одно. Бегать и клянчить внимание — совсем другое. Второе куда унизительнее в первую очередь для тебя самого. Так что прими совет: сходи в «У Аризана», там от поклонников отбоя не будет. Ещё и выбирать придётся! — Барри замер с вёслами в руках.

— Не хочу.

— Дурак влюблённый. Ну хотя бы не таскайся за ним. Коренные жители — они ого-го какие пылкие. Возьмёт и прирежет, чтобы не досаждал. — Опять плеск — и лодка поплыла уже быстрее.

— Так и сделаю. Я ему обещал! — Эллей закусил губу и поёрзал.

— Хорошо, что обещания держишь! — Барри покачал головой и втянул вёсла, пустив судёнышко по течению. — Знаешь, если бы не сын, то я бы макнул тебя башкой в реку, чтобы остыл малость. Не люблю таких навязчивых. Раньше оправдывал тех, кого преследовали, сейчас не могу. Единственное, что под силу — мозги вправить настырным поклонникам, хотя бы попытаться. Гордость, как ни крути, но должна быть. Поздно, ты сам растоптал её, поэтому прислушайся к совету: оставь своего гладиатора в покое. Целее будешь.

Эллей постарался отвлечься, чтобы насладиться прекрасной погодой и прохладой ветерка. Барри замолчал, и тишину нарушил только плеск рыбы.

Эллей впервые увидел Божественный островок так близко. Изваяния возвышались в небо. Стала различима резная вязь на них.

— Говорят, жрецы добираются до острова по воде, словно посуху, — завязал он стороннюю беседу.

— В стенах храма такое творится, что даже у меня воображения не хватит, — поддакнул Барри. — Это они на людях добрые и ласковые, но на деле — обычные, с желаниями и страстями. И не только плотских утех. Чтобы убедить тебя окончательно — я в юности спутался с одним случайно. Случайно-то случайно, но на свет появился сын. Дал я маху, когда решил, что у жрецов, даже молоденьких, последствий не бывает: магия и всё такое. Ничего не поделать, пришлось забирать мальца, чтобы репутация приспешника Сивали не была погублена, и отдать брату, чтобы растил. Не тащить же кроху на корабль! У братца моего детей быть не могло, но он страсть как их любил. Все остались довольны, даже я, хотя когда узнал, то пришёл в ужас — настолько, что, оказавшись на Ясенских островах, попросил местных шаманов, чтобы сделали меня бесплодным. О, их взгляды забыть не могу! Мол, как это? Дающие семя у них в почёте. Но тогда я завидовал брату и жалел, что не могу с ним поменяться телами. — Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, на небосклоне появились Виссо и Клаго. Барри поднял голову, посмотрел на них и закончил: — Когда сына не стало, пожалел о содеянном. Сейчас один как перст. Брат не хочет меня знать, считает, что это я погубил его.

Эллей выслушал исповедь. Он понял, в какой пришёл бы ужас, если бы не успел немного узнать Барри.

Тот не отказался от сына. Не растил, но не бросил в приюте, наверняка помогал брату, привозил деньги и подарки. Любил своего ребёнка, хотя сам этого не понял до поры до времени.

Чем дальше, тем больше Барри нравился Эллею. Стало с кем поговорить по душам.

— Я тоже… жалел, — признался-таки. Захотелось выговориться именно этому немолодому мореходу сейчас, хотя долгих два года никому ни слова не сказал о прошлом.— Я вам говорил, что покинул родной дом, потому что опорочил честное имя семьи. Я тогда только-только созрел. Отец меня предупреждал, что могу не справиться с нахлынувшим желанием, но я не послушался. Решил — ничего не будет, и ушёл в таверну поиграть, а там… Я не смог отказать соседу, и мы в подворотне… — запнулся.

— Потрахались. Бывает, — безразлично произнёс Барри. — Хорошо хоть было?

— Хорошо! — Эллей покусал губу. Каким же падшим он тогда себя считал! Думал, два года изменили его, но ошибся.

— Ну так вспоминай с удовольствием! — хохотнул его собеседник. — И запомни: без этого мы бы вымерли, поэтому рано или поздно, но пришлось бы начать. Усёк?

Выражение лица разглядеть не получилось: стемнело.

— Может, и так, но наутро все показывали пальцем. Он… Он за короткое время успел разболтать, мол, один из Мёрни не гнушается в подворотне… Кто-то недобро смотрел, а кто-то приставал, ещё и обижался, что такой, как я, нос воротить не посмею.

— Понятно. Первая течка — сильная. Не знаю, как ты, а я жалею, что всё не как у наших предков. Им-то крышу срывало, но оно и понятно: их было мало, а если бы они выбирали, дать или не дать, то не сидели бы мы с тобой тут, в лодке. Пережиток у вас остался. Главное — первую перетерпеть, а там уж можно справиться с позывами желания. Ну не стерпел, что же, отец не понял? — понесло Барри. — Я бы тому болтуну на его месте засунул член в рот. Язык что надо ворочается, значит, талант зря пропадает.

Хоть кто-то понял. Эллей почувствовал, как груз свалился с его души, хотя далеко не всё рассказал.

— Понял, он заранее предупреждал, но я… Мимо ушей всё и… — замолчал, не зная, как признаться. — Понял и… И я… В общем, когда сплетни поутихли, оказалось… — замолчал, потому что к горлу подступил ком.

Жалел, ой как жалел, но другого выхода не видел, потому что отец угрожал выгнать. Идти было некуда. Одному и то нелегко пришлось.

— А-а-а, последствия! — догадался Барри. — Куда дел?

— Отец помог избавиться, — нерешительно признался Эллей. — Мой, разумеется, — горько усмехнулся, — отдал кучу денег, чтобы решить эту проблему.

Всё было: и обвинения, что слабый на заднее место сынок Мёрни попытался повесить чужого ублюдка на сына старосты села, что тот у него не первый, что порядочные ребята не надираются и не уединяются в подворотнях. Было вдвойне обидно, потому что Эллей в тот вечер не пил. С первым любовником они раньше ладили, не более, позднее главы двух семей поссорились, защищая собственных детей.

Последнее слово осталось не за Осву Мёрни.

— Вот как это называется — проблема. Эх, юнцы безголовые! — вздохнул Барри. — Винить тебя не в чем, сам таким был. Но и жалеть не о чем. Не справился бы ты, по тебе видно.

Эллей согласился. Не справился бы, да и долго не вытерпел бы несчастливую семейную жизнь, если бы всё получилось. Боль, невыносимую, ещё раз испытать ой как не желал. Появлялись порой поклонники, но страх, что прошлое повторится, вынуждал их гнать прочь.

Эллей понимал, почему Тид Мьоди охотно заводил интрижки строго с бесплодными бетами. Тот оказался умнее, ел рыбку и не давился костями.

«И им хорошо, и мне приятно, и никаких последствий. Попробуй!» — сипел тот.

Совет остался без внимания. Эллея передёргивало, внизу живота ныло — от боли.

Исключением стал Чёрный Тур. Вот чьё сильное потное тело пробудило спавшее желание. Эллей видел во сне игру его мышц, стекавшие с лица капли, ненаглядный гладиатор был не на арене, а с ним в постели.

Желание сбылось. Только Стелльер оказался не олицетворением мужества и благородства, но двойной жизни и злопамятности. Кто же виноват, что Эллей Мёрни нарисовал его таким в своём воображении? Он виноват, потому что наступил на те же грабли, что и два года назад, но на этот раз отдавал себе отчёт, что творил. Более того, хотел этого.

Доигрался.

«Хорошо, если всё хорошо. А если нет? Он не лучше… — Эллей тряхнул головой. — Нет, лучше, потому что ни разу не оскорбил и не умыл руки, а согласился помочь».

«Дурак наивный. Намёки, что не первый у тебя — не оскорбление? Согнанная злость всего лишь за то, что ты — сын Осву Мёрни, мерзко и не красит его. Ты выбираешь из двух зол меньшее!» — отругал его разум.

«Ты молодой здоровый парень. Странно было бы, если бы не хотелось утех в твои-то годы! Но раз хочешь, значит, всё в порядке!» — начал оправдываться одурманенный рассудок.

«Стелльер, между прочим, страшно боится последствий. Не заметил? Сначала он не кончал в тебя, потом перепугался и вознамерился помочь. Уж не наследил ли он раньше часом? Для них, жрецов, дети — погибель. Служитель Сивали отдал сына Барри, чтобы скрыть позор!» — подсказало чутьё.

Прислушиваясь к ним, Эллей не заметил, как моряк взял в руки вёсла и погрёб к берегу. Когда приплыли, подобрал сюртук и вышел из лодки.

— Постой, — остановил Барри. — Я хотел забрать их себе, но не могу. Как по мне, так вы, два дурака, стоите друг друга. Зачем такими деньгами разбрасываться? — В неярком свете луны сверкнуло золото. Эллей не поверил глазам.

Стелльер не забрал монеты и оставил их на земле.

Эллей сгрёб их и сунул в карман. Он знал: потратить не сможет. Вероятно, получится вернуть через месяц.

После разговора с Барри он понял: намеренно искать встречи не станет и постарается сберечь остатки гордости.

 

***

 

Впервые за долгое время Эллей спал так безмятежно. Месяц понадобился, чтобы прийти в себя и начать забывать Чёрного Тура. Если не приходилось играть ночью, то сон не шёл от невесёлых мыслей и унизительных воспоминаний. Эллей попытался найти хорошее в интрижке. И нашёл благодаря Барри.

«Ты здоровый паренёк. Раз получаешь удовольствие, то не холодный. Значит, найдётся тот, кто носить на руках станет! — хохотал тот, выставляя напоказ пожелтевшие зубы и лениво посасывая трубку. И обязательно добавлял: — Например, я. Любовь до гроба не обещаю, но лаской одарю!»

Эллею не нужна была ласка, тем более Барри ему нравился как друг, не более.

Солнце давно поднялось, и он бы и дальше видел сны, но Кеш безжалостно стянул одеяло.

— Поднимайся, бездельник! — судя по тону, тот был зол. — Во что на этот раз вляпался, что сами приспешники храма Четырёх заинтересовались скромным менестрелем?!

Эллей не сообразил, о чём шла речь:

— Какие приспешники? Ничего не понимаю.

— Обычные самые, в серых с красным мантиях. Приходил один намедни. Попросил явиться в полдень!

— А-а-а, — протянул Эллей. — Тид Мьоди в тюрьме, скоро суд, а мы бывшие соседи, — высказал первое предположение, что пришло в голову.

— Свидетель, значит, — успокоился хозяин. — Только не вздумай болтать лишнее. Мне дурные слухи ни к чему. Не знал, чем он промышляет, слышишь?

— Понял, не дурак! — Эллей опустил босые ступни на пол.

— И вот ещё: курьер принёс. Сказал — тебе… — Кеш протянул измятый, запечатанный сургучом конверт, — из Ревеи.

Эллей не поверил ни ушам, ни глазам. Он даже помыслить не мог, что получит ответ. Он повертел письмо и легонько помял, чтобы убедиться — это не сон.

_Осву Мёрни_

Значилось на конверте. Сургучная печать не поддалась ногтям.

— Иди и поешь, недоумок бессильный! После прочтёшь! — пристыдил Кеш.

— Ещё чего? — Эллей в чём был — в одном нижнем белье — прошёл на кухню и взял со стола нож, после вскрыл конверт и, с волнением, опасаясь увидеть гневные строки, поднёс лист бумаги к лицу.

_Здравствуй, сын!_

Прочёл он первую строчку. Почерк отца не узнать не смог. Наверняка письмо сухое и чёрствое, как и сам Осву Мёрни. Но как радостно его получить!

_Хочется спросить: «Что ты творишь, пакостник мелкий?» Но отчитать тебя всегда успею. Выпороть — тоже, хотя уже поздно, потому что ты вырос. Тэрей избаловал тебя до такой степени, что ты даже не удосужился дать знать, куда и зачем уехал. Причина ясна, но написать пару строк, как и где ты устроился, мог. Я ему говорил — выживешь, не сломаешься, ведь ты — моя кровь и плоть, но он не захотел ничего слушать — настолько, что дело едва не дошло до развода._

_Ты этого хотел — разрушить семью? Хорошо, что этого не случилось, благодари братьев. Они не виноваты, что ты принял такое глупое решение. Но как бы то ни было, мы по-прежнему вместе, Тэрей смирился, что тебя не увидит больше, и продолжает жить и радоваться._

_Я долго думал, как поступлю, если ты вернёшься. Первое время хотелось избить — так, чтобы долго подняться не мог с кровати. Был уверен — скоро объявишься, оборванный, с глазами побитой собаки._

_Но когда и этого не произошло, восхитился. Варианта осталось два — либо ты устроил свою жизнь, либо умер. Второй я отмёл. Тэрей — нет. Для него ты до сих пор маленький мальчишка._

_Когда получил письмо, то расчувствовался. Сам от себя не ожидал, это правда._

_Рад за тебя._

_Осву Мёрни._

Эллей улыбнулся. Отец не держал на него зла. Хотелось сложить лист бумаги вчетверо, когда взгляд упал на приписку, едва заметную.

_Ты хоть навести нас. Не трусь и приезжай, тем более вас у меня уже шестеро. Твоего младшего брата зовут Вирай. Мы все тебя ждём._

Последняя строчка и вовсе умилила. Её определённо написал Тэрей. Эллей как никогда явно ощутил, насколько ему не хватает семьи, да и кроху Вирая захотелось увидеть.

И не узнал бы, если бы не случайная встреча с Барри — одиноким мореходом. После прогулки на реке прошёл месяц, Эллей несколько раз видел его в «У Аризана» и не упускал возможность поболтать. Грубоватый прямолинейный моряк давал ценные советы и охотно делился жизненным опытом, но больше всего радовался, что его молоденький приятель-менестрель не приближался к арене, хотя появились деньги. Ноэр Шамарт, знатный горожанин, сдержал слово и оказался щедрым, хотя на несколько монет снизил плату, заявив, что его не устраивают полные тоски, словно от неразделённой любви, баллады.

Эллей вздохнул в ответ на замечание и поблагодарил за щедрость.

— Да будешь ты есть или нет? — в очередной раз позвал Кеш.

— Буду, но тороплюсь, поэтому посуду вымою ближе к вечеру, — ответил Эллей и снял с полки тетрадь, после бережно положил между страницами сложенное вчетверо послание.

Кеш покачал головой.

— Хоть бы оделся, что ли.

— Жарко очень! — Эллей взглянул на собственную голую грудь. Он не солгал — Кеш не позволил открыть окно на ночь, поэтому стояла летняя духота. Эллей стёр выступившие капельки пота ладонью и задержал взгляд на собственных сосках.

Нет, только не это…

Он ещё раз взглянул, затем дотронулся поочерёдно до каждого.

И успокоился: соски не болели от прикосновения, как в прошлый раз.

— Совсем стыд потерял. Решил, раз я стар, то у меня не встаёт? Не подумал, что могу фору дать какому-нибудь юнцу? — У Кеша определённо было хорошее настроение, раз позволил себе вольность. Эллей не смог бы представить ворчуна в постели с кем бы то ни было. — Ладно, садись, горемычный. Рассчитался с лихвой, так что кормить тебя буду. И посуду помою. Не терплю грязь.

Эллей вздохнул. Если бы не Ноэр Шамарт и его щедрость, то он пошёл бы по миру. Теперь не придётся волноваться, что лопнут струны, и он не сможет заработать. Первым делом запасся не торгуясь, едва увидев их на прилавке.

Одно омрачило прекрасный день — необходимость идти в храм.

И это тогда, когда начал забывать Стелльера.

Проклятье!

«Может, он соскучился!» — подсказали умирающие чувства.

«Он знает, где я живу. Босттвид не такой огромный, чтобы затеряться!» — растоптал их Эллей.

Нет бы возненавидеть Чёрного Тура, но не смог. Потому что не умел, о чём жалел. Ведь сердце сладостно сожмётся, когда услышит низкий приятный баритон.

«Главное, чтобы его не было там!» — решил Эллей. Кусок застрял в горле. Куда легче не видеть Стелльера хотя бы год. Месяца ой как мало, чтобы чувства, даже не к настоящему, но больше к додуманному образу, не угасли. Страшно сорваться и снова позволить унизить себя.

«В том-то и беда, что ты его придумал: наделил теми чертами, какими хотел, привлекательную оболочку», — поддакнул разум.

Эллей с ним согласился.

Ничего не поделать, не отвертеться от похода в храм, иначе жрецы Ареллиса расценят молчание как помощь подсудимому. Эллей не почувствовал вкуса, хотя заметил, что Кеш в этот раз расстарался: протушил мясо и щедро добавил известных только коренным жителям Пути приправ.

— Да не торопись ты. От спешки не почувствуешь насыщения, потом дурно будет, — отчитал тот.

Эллей бросил вилку на стол и поднялся.

— Вкусно, но я спешу. Чем раньше схожу, тем скорее выясню, что им от меня нужно, — пояснил он и взял первую попавшуюся рубашку.

Жаркая, с рукавами. Пришлось её отложить.

— До полудня ещё далеко. Успеешь! — осадил его Кеш.

Эллей считал иначе.

Вторая рубашка оказалась без рукавов. Он понадеялся, что короткими штанами, из-под которых выглядывали поросшие редкими русыми волосками лодыжки, не смутит служителей храма Четырёх.

«Хотя почему это меня должно волновать? Они сами-то ого-го!» — вспомнил он и курящего Дадо, и бывшего любовника. Злость на последнего толкнула нацепить берет на голову, чтобы подчеркнуть, чем именно он промышляет.

Пусть все горожане знают, что «прожигатель жизни» вхож в храм. Собравшись, Эллей направился к выходу.

— От кого письмо? — Кеш преградил дорогу.

— От отца, — пришлось признаться, чтобы он отстал.

— Отца? Ты же сирота!

— Вы попутали. Сирота — Тид, а про моих родителей вы не спрашивали! — Эллей вспомнил упрёк, брошенный Стелльером. Кеш выдумал невесть что. Глупая ошибка, однако злиться на старого хозяина совсем низко.

Все ошибаются, в конце-то концов.

Эллей мог бы написать родителям уже давно, получить ответное письмо — и всё стало бы ясно гораздо раньше.

Он вышел на улицу, пока хозяину не вздумалось пристать с новыми расспросами вроде тех, как и зачем понадобилось покинуть семью. Эллей знал: Кеш отыщет послание и прочтёт. Ну и пусть, ничего порочного в сухих строчках нет.

Куда больше он боялся похода в храм и размышлял, как себя вести, если столкнётся со Стелльером. Нарочито холодно? Он не был уверен, что получится, потому что щёки полыхали, сердце колотилось, в горле — комок. Наверняка голос дрогнет.

Однако некуда было деваться.

Путь прошёл быстро. Никто не задерживал довольно известного в Верхней Части менестреля — и вскоре тот потоптался у порога. Вездесущий Дадо не стоял у ворот, вопросы задать было некому. Эллей набрал воздуха в грудь и взялся за ручку двери.

Заперто.

Он немало удивился. В то время как жрецы сами его пригласили, в храм не попасть.

— Проклятье, второй раз точно сюда не сунусь! — Эллей упёрся лбом в дверь.

Хороший слух и на этот раз не подвёл его: послышались шаги. Сердце заколотилось. Вдруг шёл Стелльер?

Эллей спрыгнул с порога и забежал за угол, пока кто-то с обратной стороны возился со скрипучим засовом. Створки медленно распахнулись.

Он не ошибся. Вереница одетых в серое жрецов во главе с Верховным, выделявшимся среди них ростом, покинула храм. Эллей положил руку на грудину, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, посмотрел вслед. Не помогло, только взволновался — да так, что не смог отвести взгляд от Стелльера.

«Правильно говорят: с глаз долой — из сердца вон!» — разозлился он на себя.

Стоило раз увидеть ненаглядного, даже с головы до ног закутанного в мантию, как всё вернулось на круги своя.

Жрецы негромко переговаривались. Верховный, словно почуяв неладное, остановился и оглянулся. Эллей спрятался и прижался к стене, будто смог бы слиться с ней, если бы кому-то пришло в голову зайти за угол. От страха казалось, что Стелльер вот-вот появится, обвинит в преследовании, унизит. Этого хотелось меньше всего, и Эллей пошёл по знакомой ему тропинке, что вела к чёрному ходу, а заодно — к улочке в бордель.

«Кусты подстригли!» — обрадовался он.

Сад стал прекрасным. Розы распустились и благоухали. Эллей не смог не остановиться, чтобы понюхать прекрасный розовый цветок, после продолжил путь.

Сердце успокоилось, хотя страх — или надежда? — остался. Объяснить, почему прятался, если его застанет кто-то из послушников, наверняка будет сложно, не рассказывать же, что он спал с Верховным жрецом.

Незаметно для себя Эллей ступил на уже знакомую песчаную дорожку. Идти назад не было желания, во всяком случае, пока. Он вперил взгляд в толстого рыжего кота, невесть как оказавшегося в этом месте.

Коту понравились ласки, он не воспротивился, когда его взяли на руки, и довольно заурчал от почёсываний за ухом. Эллей не побоялся, что на светлой рубашке останется шерсть. Летом животные линяли, а одежду можно почистить. Ничто не сравнится с удовольствием, которое дарил урчащий усатый комок рыжей шерсти.

— Хороший. — Коту резко разонравились ласки, и он царапнул руку, дав понять, чтобы его отпустили. Эллей поставил его на землю и пальцем стёр выступившую капельку крови.

Ну и пусть, не до животных теперь. За вознёй Эллей не сразу услышал приглушённый голос.

«Дадо!» — узнал он и пошёл за угол, немало обрадовавшись, что можно выяснить, чего хотят от него жрецы, к чему быть готовым.

Лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что не ожидал увидеть чего-то подобного.

Дадо не курил по своему обыкновению. Он оказался не один. Кто второй, разглядеть не удалось, во всяком случае, лицо. Незнакомец стоял, упёршись одной рукой в каменный забор, второй придержал полу мантии. Голова прикрыта капюшоном, нижнее бельё — спущено. Всё, что предстало взгляду — привлекательный задок, бледный и упругий.

Эллей покраснел, когда увидел, кто именно вжимает пальцы в голые ягодицы, оставляя на бледной коже красные следы. Член его знакомого оказался куда более смуглым, чем зад стоявшего с задранной мантией паренька.

И Дадо, и его любовник увлеклись настолько, что не заметили постороннего. Эллей стоял как вкопанный, не в силах перестать таращиться на происходившее. Лицо Дадо побагровело — с таким усердием он вколачивался в отнюдь не противившегося ласкам любовника. Напротив, тот то и дело подавался назад, насаживался на член и то и дело выгибался.

Эллей, поняв, что как заворожённый таращится на бесстыдство, отпрянул и спрятался за углом, позволив парочке завершить начатое. То ли молодость Дадо, то ли пара давно была занята любовью, но вскоре раздался протяжный стон.

Щёки заполыхали, хотя Эллей не понаслышке знал, каково это — заниматься любовью, но никогда ещё не приходилось видеть и слышать чужую страсть со стороны. Скрип кровати в закрытой спальне — вот что подтверждало, что родители не остыли друг к другу даже спустя годы.

«Да и нас не было бы пятеро… Шестеро!» — Эллей был рад за них. Едва не развелись, надо же! Несмотря на разногласия, остались вместе, дали жизнь крохе Вираю, хотя могли нянчится с внуком. На бесплодного Гарета полагаться не смогут, остальные — дети ещё.

— Всё же я рад, что встретил тебя, Дадо. Давненько таких страстных у меня не было, — прервал раздумья сиплый, будто простуженный голос.

Эллей не поверил ушам. В кои-то веки он ошибся, перепутал. Голос не мог принадлежать тому, на кого он подумал.

Потянуло табачным дымом. Дадо закурил.

— У меня это было впервые, — признался он. — Только не болтай. Хотя нам и не положены отношения, но засмеют же, что я в своём возрасте!..

Эллей не знал наверняка, сколько лет Дадо, однако тот определённо стыдился затянувшейся, как сам считал, невинности.

— Я кто, болтун, по-твоему? То-то я его обхаживаю, а он противится! Оказалось, боялся первого раза! — хохотнул незнакомец и тут же закашлялся. — Курил бы поменьше. Целоваться не очень приятно.

Эллей вжался в стену. Не хотелось ему давать понять, что он стал свидетелем весьма личного — как страсти, так и разговора. Спрятаться больше было некуда. Вскоре жрецы повернули за угол. Дадо отпрянул. Его любовник, чьё лицо по-прежнему было скрыто капюшоном, хрюкнул от смеха.

— Т-ты-ы! — Дадо покраснел. Окурок выпал из пальцев.

— Н-не волнуйся, я никому ничего не скажу, — не менее неуверенно подбодрил Эллей.

Второй жрец определённо не знал, что такое стыд. Он громко расхохотался.

— Тише ты! — шикнул на него Дадо и достал из поясной сумки кусок бумаги и кисет. Свернув очередную самокрутку, сунул в рот. Между пальцами показался огонёк. — Ты-то что здесь делаешь? — обратился к Эллею.

— Я-а, — замялся тот. Рыжий кот снова появился откуда ни возьмись и потёрся о ступни, обутые в плетёные сандалии.

— Кыш! — Дадо топнул ногой.

Кота словно ветром сдуло. Короткая заминка привела в чувство.

— Я тебя искал, — признался Эллей и, чтобы не тянуть, решился выложить всё сразу: — Хозяин передал, что жрецы просили появиться в храме. Но зачем?

— Что-то ты сочиняешь, — бегло ответил Дадо. — Не уймёшься никак!

Приревновал? Но почему? Ведь сам только что предавался страсти, к тому же признался, что у него этот раз — первый.

«Но ведь он может быть влюблён без взаимности!» — подсказало чутьё.

«И понял что со Стелльером ничего не получится. Разумно!» — согласился Эллей.

— Нет, слово даю, — бегло пробормотал он, — что в полдень попросили прийти.

— В полдень? — Дадо нахмурился. — Но полдень только наступил.

— Я раньше пришёл. Заперто.

— Неудивительно, — встрял второй жрец, — в это время почти всегда заперто.

— Кто передал хоть? — перебил его Дадо.

— Откуда мне знать? Для Кеша, моего хозяина, вы все на одно лицо, ещё и скрытое капюшоном.

Дадо затянулся и выпустил горький дым. Эллей закашлялся. Он едва выносил запах табака и до сих пор не смог привыкнуть, несмотря на то, что частенько играл и пел в «У Аризана» и беседовал с любившим трубку Барри.

— Но хоть что-то должно было запомниться, — опять сипение. — Мантии-то по-разному расшиты. На моей — зелёные нарукавники. Всем понятно, что я Сивали служу.

Эллей вспомнил:

— Серая с красным. Точно. Именно так сказал Кеш.

Дадо бросил окурок и затушил его носком сандалии.

— Ареллиса? Хм-м! Но зачем ты им сдался?

Эллею ничего не пришло в голову, особенно после того, как он услышал сипловатый голос вблизи, а рост и вовсе уверил его, что не ошибся.

— Я полагал, что по делу Тида Мьоди. Суда-то до сих пор не было. Но теперь понимаю — ошибся. Правда, Тид? — обратился он к маленькому служителю Сивали.

— Вот, зараза! Я забыл, что ты голоса узнаёшь, а не лица! — с этими словами жрец откинул капюшон и выставил напоказ миловидное лицо. — Но тем лучше. Терпеть не могу этот мешок на голове. Обзор закрывает.

Дадо ничего не понял, судя по недоумённому взгляду больших тёмных глаз и открытому рту. Он переводил взгляд с одного омеги на другого.

— Странно всё это, — добавил и снова — уже в третий раз — закурил. Эллей диву дался, как легко жрецам удаётся получить огонь — всего одним щелчком пальцев. Ему самому приходилось тереть трут, если угли гасли. Как же он радовался, когда они тлели! — Послушай, всё это мне не нравится. Ты часом ни в каких делишках не был замешан?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Эллей.

В последний раз Барри начистил рожу приставучему наглецу, но это ведь не в счёт. Хотя почему — нет? Если обиженный, обделённый ласками нахал ещё и ябеда, то могло статься и так.

Но драки в «У Аризана» случались частенько и не стоили жреческого внимания.

Дадо осмотрелся, словно боялся, что его могут подслушать.

— Послушай, всё это мне не нравится, — шепнул — едва слышно, и если бы не острый музыкальный слух, то слова с трудом удалось бы разобрать. — Не знаю, чего надобно от тебя Правосудию, но прошу: встреться со мной после заката и обо всём расскажи.

Правосудие? Вспомнился толстый въедливый жрец. Эллею меньше всего хотелось беседовать с ним. Не хотелось приближаться к храму на пушечный выстрел, но Дадо посмотрел с такой надеждой, что он не смог отказать:

— Ладно.

— Вот и славно. Ясен пень, ничего хорошего этот жирный ублюдок не замышляет. До сих пор с содроганием вспоминаю, как он не то что пальцев, но целой кисти хотел меня лишить. Благо Верховный жрец вмешался и заявил, что нет доказательств — нет несправедливому суду. Не ожидал от него такого милосердия. Но какая разница, что именно заставило его так решить, правда? — Тид подмигнул. — Да, и ещё: Эллей, я тебе по гроб жизни обязан. — Сердце от этих слов ухнуло вниз. Стелльер разболтал? — Если бы не ты, то…

Дадо ткнул любовника локтем в бок, призывая молчать.

Поздно.

Значит, Стелльер не утаил от Тида, как именно тот оказался на свободе.

Стало как никогда горько. Тид знает, что Эллей взял в рот член Верховного жреца, чтобы вытащить его из тюрьмы.

«Но ведь сдержал слово!» — подсказал затуманенный рассудок.

Эллей отмахнулся от него.

— Как ты оказался среди них? — спросил он и кивнул в сторону Дадо.

Вряд ли он ублажил так хорошо, что Верховный жрец сделал куда больше. Напротив, всё вышло из рук вон плохо.

— А, долгая история. И уж поверь ты мне — совсем пресная, — отмахнулся Тид. — Главное — я с целыми руками, неприметный и…

Снова тычок в бок. Эллей понял — неважно, как Тид Мьоди оказался среди жрецов. Тот как был вором, так им и остался. Никто не заподозрит в краже маленького служителя храма.

— Не мы выбираем, а Четверо, — объснил Дадо. — Выбор у них странный, но что ж поделать, если они решили заменить умершего жреца Сивали им? — кивнул в сторону любовника. — Хорошо ему, он знает, кому будет служить.

— Ага, только и делаю, что машу метлой и вожусь с садом, — проворчал тот. — Ещё и у котлов стою.

— Так все начинают, а ты замечательно готовишь.

Эллей согласился с Дадо. Чего не отнять у его бывшего соседа, так умение создавать простые, но вкусные блюда. Тид отмахивался на предложение попытать счастья в «У Аризана» и громко возмущался: «Я — и у котла? Да ну-у!»

Он любил лёгкие деньги и тут же их просаживал. Неясно, где он жил всё это время, но явно потому остался в храме, что нашёл крышу над головой.

А вечером, наверное, в маленьком любителе покутить никто не мог признать жреца Сивали.

Эллей не знал, как боги выбирают себе служек, да и ни к чему это было. Сердце сжималось от страха и незнания, что ждёт его за стенами храма.

Если Дадо не знал, что понадобилось Правосудию, то определённо ничего хорошего.


	10. Глава X. Жирная задница

Одному обрадовался Эллей — приятной прохладе, царившей в стенах храма Четырёх. Не стояла удушающая жара, от которой простецкая льняная рубашка прилипла к телу.

Он сел на скамью и заскучал.

«Пусть бы Тид остался!» — пожалел он.

У его бывшего соседа был непочатый край дел в саду. Эллей хрюкнул от смеха. Уж кого, а Тида в храме он не смог бы даже вообразить.

«Почему — нет? Отец-то служил!» — вспомнилось.

Трудно было представить Осву в жреческой мантии, невзирая на то, что Эллей знал о его прошлом.

Он поёрзал на сиденье, боясь, что двери храма откроются — и войдёт тот, кого он не хотел видеть.

И о ком грезил весь месяц. Страсти улеглись, однако тоска, тягучая, едкая, и некая недосказанность остались. Так лучше, чем склоки, недоверие и взаимные упрёки.

Негромкие быстрые шаги отвлекли: Дадо вернулся.

— Я им сказал, будто ты сам попросил о встрече. Жирная задница скоро появится, — эхо гулко повторило тихие слова. Он прикрыл рот рукой. — Помни — после заката у ворот, ведущих из арены за город, — напомнил шёпотом об условленном месте.

Эллей кивнул и поднялся.

Не хотелось тащиться туда, где он позорно расстался со Стелльером. Как назло, Дадо выбрал именно это место. И ведь не отказаться, иначе придётся на ходу сочинять легенду о причине неприязни.

Эллей не просил проводить. Он знал, куда идти, и пересёк главный зал, после отворил узкую деревянную дверь — как толстый жрец в неё протискивается? — и вошёл в уже знакомое ему помещение, после уселся на скамью.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре дверь открылась — и…

— Опоздали, господин Мёрни, — заметил один из служителей храма Четырёх. — Полдень уже миновал.

Эллей узнал этот голос. С этим жрецом он встречался в тюрьме.

— Прошу прощения! — Он вскочил.

Дверь хлопнула и наглухо закрылась, отрезав путь. На мгновение на ней появилась вспышка.

«Чтобы не подслушивали!» — догадался Эллей, каким именно заклинанием запечатали щели.

Или чтобы он не сбежал.

— Ничего страшного. Главное, его не пришлось тащить сюда волоком. Послушный мальчик, — издевательски произнёс толстяк и встал у стола, дожидаясь, пока помощник отодвинет стул. — Тянуть лямку ой как не люблю, поэтому приступлю сразу к делу. — Он сел и сложил руки на столе.

Его помощник, очевидно, не собирался записывать. Напротив, он отодвинул чернильницу в сторону и сел.

«Тид на свободе. Почти. Что же тебе понадобилась, задница жирная?» — мысленно повторил Эллей ругательство Дадо.

— Итак, случайность помогла выяснить, что вы сын Осву Мёрни. Это на самом деле так, или всё-таки совпадение? — поинтересовался толстяк.

— Это так, — бегло ответил Эллей.

— Хорошо, что не лжёте. — Жрец Ареллиса шумно потянул носом. — Тогда следующий вопрос: вы знали, кем был ваш отец?

— Да.

— Так-так. Странно. И занятно. Вам известно, что грозит тому, кто предал богов и добровольно снял мантию?

Эллей был поражён услышанным. Он знал о Печати Богов, никогда не думал, что служить избранники Четверых обязаны всю жизнь, без права создать семью и отказаться от храма.

— Нет, — признался он.

— Но ваш отец знал, — жрец заметно поиздевался. — Причины, почему он покинул Четырёх, вам известны?

— Нет! — Эллей вздохнул.

— Хм-м, хотя чему удивляться? Будь у меня дети, я бы тоже скрыл сей постыдный факт, а Осву Мёрни знатно расстарался. Я так понял — вас у него пятеро.

— Шестеро! — Эллей прикусил язык. О малютке Вирае лучше не упоминать.

— Неважно. Тем не менее, вы знали — сами признались — кем он был, но причина, выходит, неясна. Слабо верится!

— Что вы хотите? — Эллей закусил губу и мысленно упрекнул себя за несдержанность.

Не виноват он, что отец солгал, назвал другую причину, более жизнелюбивую и благородную, но не позорную.

— Справедливости. Осву Мёрни принёс клятву Четырём, нарушать её не имел права ни при каких обстоятельствах. Понимаете?

— Не понимаю.

— Плохо.

Эллей почувствовал, как глаза — наверняка по-поросячьи крохотные, как у всех толстяков — из-под капюшона буравили его насквозь. Жрец тянул время, чтобы довести его до срыва.

— Оставьте мою семью в покое. Мой отец никогда никому не причинил зла. Да, он излишне строг, но… — не выдержал Эллей.

Ну вот, невольно подставил отца.

«А всё из-за того, что трахаться захотелось!» — вспомнился упрёк. Лицо Осву Мёрни побагровело, в глазах — ярость.

Два года назад Эллей опозорил семью. Отцу грозили неприятности, хотя покинул родной дом и зажил отдельно.

«За что, Стелльер? За многолетнюю обиду?» — разлилось болью в груди.

— Никто не собирается его трогать, если вы постараетесь кое о чём вспомнить. Не может быть, чтобы, прожив большую часть жизни с отцом бок о бок, ничего не слышали, вам не попадались дневники, не посещали странные гости. Простите, но не поверю в это, — не унимался жрец.

— Я. Ничего. Не знаю, — куда более твёрдо произнёс Эллей, хотя хотелось закричать, чтобы на него прекратили давить.

— Даже имён не называл — послушников Фрамарра, с которыми бок о бок дневал и ночевал? — Вот оно что, значит, жрец копал вовсе не под отца, а под Стелльера.

Ведь они оба служили одному богу.

Злорадство взыграло внутри… и тут же угасло.

Потому что Стелльеру, несмотря ни на что, Эллей зла не желал.

Потому что был уверен, что грядёт суровое наказание, а не просто выговор и угрозы пальцем.

Возможно, несущее смерть.

— Не-ет, — шепнул Эллей, — не п-помню, — заикаясь, добавил и с надеждой взглянул на толстяка. Хотя бы стоило попытаться выиграть время. Жрец постучал толстым пальцем по столу, неритмично. Раздражение из-за отнюдь не музыкального звука привело в чувство. — Если вспомню, вы оставите его в покое? — задал Эллей вопрос прямо в лоб, твёрдо, уверенно. — Не обещаю, что всё получится, но очень постараюсь и сразу сообщу, как только вспомню что-нибудь подозрительное! А если дадите время, то съезжу домой и спро…

Удар кулаком по столешнице напугал, вынудил прервать поток обещаний. Эллей часто заморгал.

— Это называется «побег», — холодно проговорил жрец. — Письма долго идут, к тому же Осву не дурак. Не может же он не понимать, что послания читают. Так что вспоминайте! Как только вспомните — милости прошу. Но одна просьба будет — не отвлекайте послушников, как сегодня, по пустякам. Айкор открывает храм ровно в полдень, — намекнул жрец. — И не болтайте лишнего. Хорошо, что догадались сообщить послушнику, что явились по собственной инициативе. То, что творится за этими стенами, не должно предаваться огласке. Чем меньше людей знает, тем слабее наказание, которое понесёт ваш отец. Как знать? Может, оно не понадобится.

Значит, жирная задница хочет, чтобы Эллей не вспомнил, но оклеветал Стелльера.

Значит, знал, что у них отношения.

Неужели Верховный жрец такой болтун? Или ревнивый Дадо постарался?

— Хорошо, — пообещал Эллей, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Главное, ему дали время поразмыслить и принять лучшее — для кого? Не для него точно — решение.

— Тогда завтра в полдень. Времени, чтобы вспомнить, даю предостаточно. Вы же хотите, чтобы наказание понёс тот, кто вынудил вашего отца — а я уверен, что это так! — свернуть с Пути? — Эллей не сомневался, чьё имя хочет услышать толстяк. — Что вы молчите?

«Так-так, если ему известно о нашей связи, то он всё повернёт, будто обиженный любовник предал огласке пристрастия Верховного жреца!» — догадался он.

— Не хочу! — ответил вслух.

Жрец Ареллиса откинулся на спинку стула. Толстый живот едва ли не возвышался над столом.

— Почему? — в вопросе — ехидца. Эллей не сомневался, что толстяку обо всём известно. Тот упорно искал, кто подтвердит, громогласно заявит, втопчет репутацию Верховного жреца в грязь.

И Стелльеру ничего не останется, кроме как уйти.

В лучшем случае, если позволят.

Если не будет противиться.

«Умно. Прижал меня родными!» — подумал Эллей. Родные были куда дороже, чем любимый человек. Барри прав — поклонников в жизни может появиться много, семья, которую однажды едва не потерял по собственной глупости, — одна, пусть Осву и не примет назад падшего сына.

Он точно не примет, если станет известно о позорной связи сына рано или поздно, ещё и с коренным жителем Чёрного Пути.

Ещё и с недругом, который вынудил покинуть Босттвид.

— Не хотите отвечать? Ладно, можете быть свободны. Жду вас завтра, — произнёс жрец. В голосе — победные нотки. — Ровно в полдень. Не опаздывайте, пожалуйста.

Уже посчитал, что выиграл, хотя ещё ничего не решилось.

Эллей, понуро опустив голову, поплёлся к выходу. Дверь открылась, едва он успел прикоснуться к ней.

Не порадовало и благоухание цветов в саду. Настроение никуда не годилось.

Хорошо начавшийся с самого утра день окончательно испортился.

Пропала охота появиться в «У Аризана». Пара лишних монет в кармане никогда не бывала лишней, но Эллей боялся, что позабудет о времени напрочь.

Вдобавок в последнее время совсем плохо переносил табачный дым.

Поэтому откровенно скучал и едва плёлся. Прогулка могла бы стать хорошей, если бы не жара, от которой хотелось пить.

«Фонтанчик!» — вспомнил Эллей о воде на Рыночной Площади, прохладной, бившей прямо из-под земли.

Но до дома добраться куда быстрее, чем до рынка. Эллею не хотелось слушать ворчание старого Кеша, и он предпочёл терпеть жажду.

— Точно! Мастера Мартиша можно навестить! — Он поднял палец вверх. Прохожий вытаращил глаза на него, бормотавшего невесть что, но не стал язвить и прошёл мимо.

До кладбища пролегал неблизкий путь. По иронии судьбы оно расположилось близ лечебницы — места, где дарят жизнь, что не всегда получалось даже у жрецов Янерра, не то что у простых лекарей.

Эллей понимал, что дорога через арену куда короче. Всего-то стоило пройти к порту, а после двигаться вдоль берега реки — до моста, затем перейти его. На другом берегу располагались лечебница, гарнизон и кладбище.

Он остановился у дома. Дверь была открыта настежь, Кеш сидел на пороге и выстругивал палку. Эллей покосился на яблоню. Цветы давно осыпались, завязались крохотные плоды.

«Как же яблочка хочется!» — подумал он, но, увы, плоды созреют ещё нескоро, возможно, ему вовсе не удастся полакомиться и придётся покинуть Босттвид. Увы, именно тогда, когда в кои-то веки вдруг потянуло на кисловатые фрукты. Эллей переел их в детстве — как свежих, так и варенья, отсюда равнодушие.

Он поймал на себе взгляд Кеша и едва ли не бегом покинул это место. С хозяином ему общаться хотелось меньше всего. Топать на рынок — ещё меньше.

Он сунул руку в карман штанов, чтобы какой-нибудь ушлый вор не обокрал его. Толчея была неимоверная. Ходили слухи, что коренные жители Пути торговали своим товаром в этот день. Их одежда стоила дёшево, оттого небогатые горожане стремились скупить льняные рубашки едва ли не мешками.

Эллей свободной рукой пробивался сквозь толпу. По чьим-то воплям он понял, что кошелёк незнакомого незадачливого покупателя утащил вор, и сунул руку ещё глубже в карман, чтобы не остаться таким же наивным.

— Нет денег — нет товара, — отрезал продавец и отобрал рубаху у обворованного омеги.

Эллей ахнул. Палевая хлопковая одежда, по вороту искусно расшитая чёрной и серой нитью, отлично подходила к его берету, а деньги позволяли сделать покупку.

— Сколько? — подскочил он.

— Два серебряка, — деловитым тоном ответил смуглый торговец. — На скидку не рассчитывай.

Эллей знал подобные уловки. Скидку делали только коренным жителям Пути.

— Мастеру Мартишу тоже не сделал бы? Я его ученик, — улыбнулся он.

— Кому? — Торговец то ли не знал известного менестреля, то ли сделал вид, что имя ему не знакомо, но в любом случае уступать не собирался. Эллей вздохнул и полез за кошельком. — Зайди за прилавок и сними это убожество. Я прикрою ширмой.

Эллей взглянул на посеревшую от времени и многочисленных стирок одежду. Он носил её ещё в Ревее.

И приехал в ней в Босттвид.

«От прошлого и правда пора избавиться!» — решил он, охотно стянул рубашку через голову и стёр пот с груди.

— Отвернитесь, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Торговец хмыкнул:

— Да что я не видел? При мне даже бельё не стесняются примерять. Ты так боишься за свой нетронутый зад? — Он тихонько засмеялся, когда Эллей вспыхнул. — Да и не люблю я таких белокожих. Светишься весь. — Руки с зажатой в них одеждой опустились. — Не мой запах. Слишком уж… Мускусный, — продолжил торговец, задержав взгляд на сосках.

Эллей отвернулся и поспешил одеться. Рубашка оказалась просторной — такой, как любили коренные жители Пути. В плечах она оказалась впору, а вот на груди — широкой.

— Пояса к ней не найдётся? — поинтересовался он.

— Почему не найдётся? Найдётся всё! Чёрный тканый, с серебристой вышивкой. Как раз под ворот. Можно и без него обходиться, если тебя раздует. Тоже вполне вероятно.

Эллей повязал пояс и застыл на месте. Намёки торговца ему не понравились, хотя тот ничего обидного не сказал.

— Сколько? — уточнил он.

Тот присмотрелся к головному убору.

— Нисколько. Почему? Вспомнил я тебя — там, в «У Аризана». Мартиш распекал за то, что в ноты не попал. — Торговец, как выяснилось, всё-таки знал мастера-менестреля, но за враньё извиняться не собирался.

— Это частенько бывало — настолько, что я, увы, вас не припомню, — отпарировал Эллей, вышел из-за прилавка и покинул ряды.

В просторной одежде ему было не так жарко, но пить по-прежнему хотелось неимоверно. Вода в фонтане журчала, на бортике сидела парочка и, никого не стесняясь среди белого дня, целовалась. Эллей вспомнил, что старую рубашку забыл у торговца.

«Ну и ладно!» — решил он и подставил руки под струю воды.

Он всегда зарекался пить ледяную воду и выбрасывать одежду. Горло могло разболеться, а голос — сесть. Да и не богатей он.

Груз прошлого свалился, точно старая ветошь в угол, с души. И холодная вода показалась удивительно вкусной.

Уроки Осву пропали зря.

Только Мартиш говорил, что нужно закалять связки. Что его голос потому такой дивный в старости, что горлу не страшны ангины.

Однако умер от крупа — от того самого, от которого погибали дети.

— Срам-то какой! — Эллей вздрогнул, расплескав остатки воды. — Вы хотя бы при детях постеснялись, бесстыжие!

Он обернулся. Обратился к парочке немолодой омега с расплывшимся телом, вокруг которого столпился пяток детей. Ещё один — самый маленький — ёрзал на руках.

— В таком случае убери от нас своих детей, иначе за себя не ручаюсь! — гаркнул в ответ русоволосый альфа недоброго вида.

Его спутник хрюкнул от смеха и зажал рот.

— Я стражу позову! — не унимался многодетный папаша.

— Да на здоровье. Только ваши дети не с небес свалились в ваши же руки. — Заострённый подбородок второго из пары, смуглого омеги, дёрнулся. — Подрастут и будут коротать вечера на этом же месте. — Омега потёр крючковатый нос и облизал покрасневшие после страстного поцелуя губы.

Эллею понравились беззаботные молодые люди, осадившие ворчуна, бросавшегося на всех и вся без повода. Тот развернулся и побрёл прочь, уводя за собой малышей.

— Ты что уставился? Давай, шевели ногами! — обратился альфа к таращившему глаза Эллею.

— Гарму, уймись. Он не трогает нас. Зачем тебе его обижать, а? — Омега положил голову на плечо любовника. Тот зарылся носом в тёмные волосы и замер.

Эллей подивился тому, как вообще эта пара сошлась. Агрессивный Гарму вспыхивал, будто огонь, за один взгляд в его сторону, его спутник был спокоен, словно речная вода. И как вода гасил пламя.

— Мне-то что? Пусть уходит, а не таращится, иначе я за себя не руча… — Гарму не договорил: его любовник впился поцелуем в губы.

Снова.

Эллей развернулся и пошёл прочь. Он откровенно завидовал чужой страсти, но, несмотря на это, искренне желал паре счастья.

«Как у них, интересно? Встречи время от времени, или они давно вместе?» — закралась мысль.

Этой паре не было нужды прятаться, вопреки тому, что омега — коренной житель Пути, судя по внешности.

Ворота были открыты по случаю дня Великой Торговли. Эллей без труда вышел за город и свернул по дороге, что вела в порт. Он шёл и смотрел в спины рыболовов, которые болтали невесть о чём и несли снасти и вёдра; прислушивался к чужой скучной болтовне. Казалось, кроме величины пойманной рыбы, рыбаков ничто не занимало. Порой раздавался смех и слышались похабные шуточки.

У развилки, ведущей к лечебнице, Эллей свернул и продолжил путь в гордом одиночестве. Дорогу избороздили колеи от колёс повозок. То и дело попадались лошадиные лепёшки. Пришлось сойти с небес, в коих частенько витал, на землю и внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не вляпаться во что-нибудь нехорошее.

На этот раз в буквальном смысле.

Удушливая жара спала, когда Эллей добрался до моста. Небо затянуло тучами.

— Гроза будет! — догадался он.

За мостом начинался лес, а прямо в нём — лечебница и гарнизон, отгороженные высоченным каменным забором. Можно будет укрыться от дождя, которого Эллей боялся.

Боги словно решили поиздеваться. Небо прорезали молнии, громыхнуло с такой силой, что он вздрогнул. И тут же полился дождь. Пришлось припустить со всех ног.

Куда там? Небеса будто разверзлись. Эллей успел вымокнуть к тому времени, пока добежал до леса.

Даже деревья не спасли от дождя. Пусть тот не лил так сильно, как на пустыре, но струи то и дело затекали за шиворот. Эллей ступал между деревьями и смотрел под ноги. В кои-то веки он обрадовался, что угадал с короткими штанами, по крайней мере, одежда не будет заляпана.

Ветки хрустели под ногами, их сучки царапали почти босые ступни. Сандалии не подходили для прогулки по лесу. Эллей поплёлся вдоль забора, пока не вышел к вратам лечебницы. Он слышал, что они распахивались перед тем, кому нужна была помощь лекаря. Красноватый огонёк сиял над кирпичной аркой.

Он дотронулся до прутьев решётки. Огонёк мигнул и погас, а ворота, к удивлению, распахнулись. Эллей едва успел отпрянуть, когда железные створки медленно, с натужным скрипом, открылись.

— Но… мне не нужна… — прикусил он язык. Нужна помощь или нет, но в лечебнице можно спрятаться от дождя и хоть немного обсохнуть.

Дверь двухэтажного здания из белого кирпича отворилась, и на пороге появился, судя по светло-серой мантии, один из жрецов Янерра.

— Приветствую, путник, — поздоровался он. — Раз занесло так далеко, то нуждаешься в милости Янерра. — Эллей юркнул под каменный козырёк и встал рядом с ним. — Пройдём внутрь, и мы обсудим то, что тебя беспокоит.

Он не стал отказываться от предложения и прошёл за порог. Он был готов потратить ещё несколько монет, даже последних, чтобы отогреться и обсохнуть.

Крохотная комнатушка, куда привёл жрец, была обставлена скромной деревянной мебелью. Не сияли ставшие привычными огоньки, зато из маленького слюдяного окна лился мягкий дневной свет.

— Так что тебя беспокоит? — Жрец прошёл к стулу и сел.

— Я боюсь заболеть после дождя. Нельзя этого допустить, — признался Эллей.

— Всего-то? За такое даже плату не возьму. Раздевайся и обсыхай. — Лекарь прошёл к сундуку и достал скромную льняную простыню. — Но дождь пошёл только что, ты же проделал неблизкий путь. Не сходится.

— Я на кладбище шёл — проведать старого знакомого, — Эллей опустил голову. Врать он не умел, — а тут дождь… Позвольте переждать, я даже запла…

— Раздевайся, — перебил жрец, — не тушуйся. К виду голого тела мне не привыкать. Кого я только не видел! — вздохнул.

Эллей охотно принялся раздеваться. Берет он бережно уложил на стул, перо безвольно повисло. Узел пояса ни в какую не хотел поддаваться, пришлось поддеть его ногтями. И это мало помогло.

«Зубами бы!» — догадался Эллей, но попросить было некого.

— Возьмите, — лекарь протянул деревянную палочку, тоненькую. — Подденьте. Так скорее развяжется.

Эллей охотно принял совет — и пояс упал на пол. Он стянул через голову рубаху и повесил на спинку стула.

Со штанами расставаться не хотелось. Те неприятно облепили ноги, и он поколебался. Просить выйти жреца не решился.

«В конце концов, что здесь такого? Служители Янерра и не такое видали!» — мысленно повторил услышанное и взялся за завязку.

— Можете набросить простыню и отвернуться, если так стесняетесь, — произнёс жрец.

Эллей так и поступил. Одной рукой пришлось придержать края простыни у шеи, другой — повозиться с обувью, штанами и нижним бельём. В конце концов, всю одежду развесил на стульях и уселся на деревянную кушетку. Жрец пристально посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

— Кажется, я понял, почему вам нельзя болеть, — произнёс он и, не дав подумать, добавил: — Никуда не уходите. Лекарства вам ни к чему, но от брусничного настоя с мёдом не будет никакого вреда. — Он резво понёсся к двери.

Эллей нахмурился и посмотрел на перо, уныло висевшее, но не пушистое, как раньше. Подобные головные уборы носили только менестрели, он это знал, более того, любил до безумия свой берет.

— Главное, чтобы не пришлось искать новое, — пробормотал он. За подобные страусиные перья торговцы брали немалые деньги.

Грустно не было. Беспокойство отступило. Веки отяжелели, потянуло в сон. Эллей расслабился и улёгся на кушетку, сколоченную из деревянных досок. Дождь барабанил по крыше, и он не заметил, как задремал, в неге, тепле и сухости — в камине потрескивали дрова. Огонь заметно оживил мрачно-серую каменную обстановку.

Поход к мастеру Мартишу отложился на неопределённое время.


	11. Глава XI. Дадо

Распогодилось.

Эллей медленно брёл по размытой дороге. Мокрая земля пристала к подошвам сандалий, но ему было не до обуви. После беседы со жрецом Янерра стало не по себе. Пришлось признать то, в чём сомневался, что отрицал и надеялся, что самое страшное не произошло.

Волей-неволей, но придётся увидеться со Стелльером, хотя этого не хотелось делать.

«А потом — что?» — задумался Эллей.

Укоры совести и самоутешения, что так — лучше.

Солнце почти зашло.

— Ладно. Не стоит заставлять Дадо ждать, — поторопил себя Эллей и ускорил шаг. — Он-то ни в чём не виноват.

«Ха, ни в чём! В штыки принял и едва ли не прогнал из храма месяц назад, любовничек Стелльера!» — взыграла ревность.

«Да ну, разве Чёрный Тур допустит измену? Никакой он не любовник!» — утешила надежда.

И тут же захотелось уйти домой, упасть на кровать и позабыть о храмовых жрецах хотя бы на короткое время. Это ничего не изменит. Отцу по-прежнему будут угрожать, а Кеш не потерпит его в своём доме.

Как и Осву Мёрни. Второй раз ту же ошибку он точно не простит.

Но если Эллей заставит Дадо впустую дожидаться его, то тот и вовсе не подпустит его к Стелльеру на пушечный выстрел, и придётся остаться один на один со своим горем.

Он лихорадочно размышлял, что наговорить, чтобы ложь выглядела правдоподобно. Ни одна умная мысль не пришла в голову, а время за раздумьями пролетело не просто быстро, а незаметно. Солнце зашло, когда Эллей оказался у ворот, ведущих к арене.

— Пс-с! Я такой незаметный? — раздался знакомый голос.

Эллей вдохнул едкий табачный дым.

— Прости, я задумался. — Он обернулся.

Не осталось сомнений, кого именно он встретил на Эггьере. На Дадо красовалась та же самая цветастая рубаха.

— Ничего себе — задумался! Я успел нагоняй получить от двух молодчиков, которых невесть как сюда занесло. Не понравилось им, что я курю. Да уж лучше курить, чем вонять немытым телом, как они! — Дадо презрительно скривил лицо и затянулся. — Ладно, выкладывай, чего хотела жирная задница от тебя.

— Жирная задница… — Эллей задумался. Ему не хотелось откровенничать. — Боишься за своего любовника?

Смуглое лицо вытянулось, самокрутка вывалилась из пальцев, и Дадо затушил её ногой.

— За Тида? — уточнил он и рассмеялся. — За него нечего бояться. Ха, жирная задница сам его побаивается и пришёл в ужас, когда своими глазами увидел, кого избрали боги на место умершего жреца Сивали. Тиду-то палец в рот не клади — откусит и не подавится. Поэтому он мне так нравится, — улыбнулся.

— Я рад, но… Неужели Верховный жрец допускает…

— Не одобряет, но ничего поделать не может.

— Я так и думал… — Эллей вздохнул, — и никогда не одобрял измену, поэтому понимаю его.

Дадо вновь вытаращился.

— Какую измену? Ты что несёшь, полоумный?

— Ты ведь любовник Стель… — Эллей прикусил губу.

— Я?! — Дадо от удивления открыл рот и даже не заметил, что почти произнесено имя Верховного жреца. Или знал об отношениях? — Да, у дяди вкус что надо. Тянет его на блажных всяких! — расхохотался.

Значит, знал.

— Дяди! — Эллей едва скрыл радость. — Так он — твой дядя?

— Ну да! — Дадо это произнёс сквозь смех. — А ты… Что он… Любовник?! Ну и дурак же ты, Мёрни, — добавил, насмеявшись. — Ну, говори уж!

— По-моему, он копает под Верховного жреца. Мне так показалось.

Дадо стало не до смеха. Он нахмурился и оглянулся, будто боялся, что разговор подслушают.

— Серьёзное заявление. Не в этом месте подобное обсуждать! — Он ещё раз огляделся. — Давай поговорим у меня дома, потом я тебя провожу. Слово даю, — вытаращил тёмные как ночь глаза и протянул ладонь, — идём!

Эллей не успел обдумать предложение, но руку пожал. Дадо развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону пристани, на ходу свернув самокрутку. Эллей старался держаться в стороне, но треклятый табак, казалось, был везде, словно воздух пропитался им. Но просить не курить было бессмысленно — его спутник наверняка огрызнётся в ответ или сделает вид, что не услышал просьбу.

Эллей мысленно проклял своё состояние, которое не позволило привыкнуть к неприятному запаху табака, наоборот, его с каждым днём едва можно было вытерпеть.

У ворот, ведущих в трущобы, Дадо выбросил окурок и прошёл внутрь. Местные жители уставились на него.

— Так-так, у тихони Дадо новенький, — съязвил невысокий человек с ведром и улыбнулся щербатым ртом. — А что сипатый? Надоел? Понимаю, с его-то языком…

— Дурак ты, Боч, друга не могу привести? Или сюда вход разрешён только любовникам? — огрызнулся Дадо.

— Нет, но… Друг, значит друг!

Когда Боч ушёл, Дадо пояснил:

— Есть отдельные недоумки, которые считают, что дружбы между коренными жителями и поселенцами быть не может, поэтому любой светлокожий здесь — любовник.

Эллею захотелось поскорее попасть в дом, чтобы избежать посторонних любопытных взглядов. Добротное деревянное жилище располагалось неподалёку от ворот. Дадо толкнул деревянную калитку.

— Проходи!

Эллей остановился и уставился на двухэтажное здание, скромное, хотя и более просторное, чем дом Кеша. Заброшенный дворик портил картину.

— Зачем же так запускаться? — презрительно скривил он лицо.

— Не поверишь, некому траву дёргать. Я устаю, а дядя… Я вообще не представляю его за подобным занятием.

Эллей тоже не мог представить Стелльера с мотыгой в руке. Себя — запросто, хотя давненько не приходилось заниматься земледелием — Кеш не доверял квартиранту прополку небольшого огородика и не терпел бесполезные цветы, служившие только украшением.

Эллей словно вернулся домой. Пусть надоедливые сорняки лезли отовсюду и борьба с ними изрядно злила, но видеть, как распускаются цветы, было отрадой для поэтической души.

— Пошли, ну! — поторопил Дадо и отворил двери.

Эллей всё ещё мыслями находился неподалёку от Ревеи и не заметил неладное, не заинтересовался, почему дверь не заперта — и это в месте, где полно воров.

Более того, над потолком сверкал огонёк.

— Я привёл его, дядя! — доложил Дадо и юркнул за дверь.

Сердце ушло в пятки. Эллею не хотелось встречаться с Чёрным Туром никогда и нигде, и тем более — сейчас, когда нужные слова не подобраны.

Он бросился к двери, когда услышал возню в углу, и рванул ручку двери на себя.

Бесполезно. Тогда он толкнул плечом дверь. Та не поддалась.

Эллей не сдержался и грязно выругался, неприлично обозвав Дадо, после со злости пнул дверь. Ушибленные пальцы разболелись, и он не сдержал стон.

— Ну и ну! Не ожидал от тебя таких словечек, — раздался до боли знакомый низкий голос.

Эллей вжался в дверь, всё ещё слабо надеясь, что та распахнётся, и он сбежит, словно последний трус.

— Сам от себя не ожидал. Вашу семейку иначе не назовёшь, — как мог, отпарировал он. — Сначала ты решил не встречаться со мной. Сделка свершилась — Тид на свободе, а я… —   
вздохнул, — не уехал, но и не попадался тебе на глаза. Зачем меня запирать здесь, раз я настолько мерзкий, что?..

Пока он произносил речь, Стелльер успел подойти к нему и упереться рукой в дверь.

— Что ты несёшь? — спокойно спросил. Запах алкоголя дал понять — выпил.

Эллей беспомощно закрыл глаза. Здесь — между Чёрным Туром и дверью — он почувствовал себя в западне.

— Только то, что не понимаю, к чему это представление! — выпалил и юркнул под руку, после взбежал по деревянной лестнице на второй этаж, будто надеялся, что именно там найдётся выход.

Выход был. Коренные жители любили вырезать окна только на втором этаже, но не на первом. Эллей был уверен — сказались обычаи, когда жилище строилось так, чтобы порыв ветра не нёс песок внутрь. Пусть дома теперь огорожены городской стеной, но обычай никуда не делся.

Он дёрнул щеколду и распахнул створки.

— Да стой ты, дурак! Ноги переломать захотел?! — Сильные руки обхватили грудь. Эллей не растерялся и пнул пяткой по лодыжке. Бесполезно. Удар гладиатору что щекотка. — Да что же ты строптивый такой? — взревел Стелльер. — Угомонись! Поговорим — и я отпу… — Второй удар, судя по запинке, оказался куда более чувствительным. — Погоди, гадёныш, я знаю, как тебя унять!

Куда было менестрелю, ничего в руках тяжелее мандолины не державшему, тягаться с гладиатором? Перевес сил был явно на стороне Стелльера, и Эллей беспомощно трепыхался в его руках.

— Сам же… Не хотел… — Он попытался извернуться и укусить бывшего любовника за руку, но неудачно крутнулся — настолько, что в шее хрустнуло, а берет свалился на пол.

— Понял. Виноват! — Чёрный Тур усмехнулся и разжал руки. — Хотя так оно и есть. Когда Дадо сказал, что толстяк попросил тебя явиться к нему, то я не смог упустить возможность увидеть тебя. Проклятье, не стоило пить!

Он зажмурился и потёр виски. Всё же пьянее, чем показалось, заметил Эллей, потому что Стелльера немного шатало.

И запах спиртного не портил другой, кровавый, не забытый спустя месяц.

Ещё и близость невольная — как внизу, так и сейчас. На мгновение показалось, что Стелльер поцелует, отчего внизу живота начало сладко тянуть.

Поэтому хотелось сбежать.

— Ладно я всё расскажу, если это поможет нам навсегда расстаться. Видишь ли, жирная задница… Э-э-э… — Эллей замялся и посмотрел в серые — такие знакомые, пьяные глаза. Не сразу он смог заговорить — настолько сильно по ним истосковался. — Ну ладно, неважно. Он ясно дал понять, что мой отец должен понести наказание за то, что добровольно снял мантию. Взамен предложил назвать имя того, кто вынудил уйти отца с пути. Это всё. Завтра в полдень он ждёт ответ.

На смуглом лице ничего не отразилось, только грудная клетка вздымалась, только дыхание отдавало вином. И волоски в вырезе рубашки, и кусочек мускулистой груди…

Ничего не изменилось за месяц.

— Я так и знал. Армо давно копает под меня, — поделился Стелльер мыслью, — ищет того, кто окончательно втопчет меня в грязь, — зло рассмеялся. — Раз намекнул, что обнародует, кто такой Чёрный Тур. Только не на того нарвался, потому что… — взгляд из пьяного стал более осмысленным, — не встречал ещё тех, у кого на душе чисто. Вспомни хотя бы Тида Мьоди и его прошлое. Жирный дурак решил, что я испугаюсь, как юнец. Зря: Фрамарр одобряет бои!

Эллей отвернулся от него, чтобы подавить желание прижаться к крепкой груди, и задумался.

Стелльер определённо не будет против, если он предложит себя.

«Подстилка!» — почудился голос отца, и Эллей вздрогнул.

Что-то не сходилось, перевёл он мысли в другое русло. Раз Стелльер не боялся и знал, что толстяк копает под него, то зачем запер здесь?

Неужели захотел увидеть?

«Дурак ты!» — упрекнул разум.

«Всё к лучшему, не надо его искать. Давай, скажи, напугай, что он станет отцом!» — подбодрил тот же разум.

— Неужели? — Эллей усмехнулся. — Тогда к чему эта игра в «Прятки»?

— К тому, что я сглупил и позволил Чёрному Туру прославиться ещё и как похотливому болвану. Конечно, служки «Апогея Пути» не будут болтать, Корен — тоже. Но вот ты… — Стелльер уселся на кровать. — Босттвид тесен. Кто-то да видел, как я отвёл тебя наверх. А ещё…

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — возмутился Эллей. Внутри клокотало от негодования.

— Сядь! — Чёрный Тур обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. — Ну и какой ответ ты дашь, а? Расскажешь, что я отыгрался на тебе за Осву?

Руки, как ни странно, не жгли поясницу. Напротив, от них шло умиротворяющее тепло. Эллей, задумавшись, не удержался, и потрепал тёмные волосы.

И понял, как сильно истосковался по этим ощущениям. Ещё и Стелльер, такой пьяный и… Искренний. Ведь если бы ненавидел, то не прижался бы лицом к животу. 

— Я не решил, — несмело ответил Эллей. — Не умею лгать, но… Наслышан, какое именно наказание ждёт отступников, от отца. Не желаю такого своей семье! — выдохнул и зажмурился, боясь вспышки гнева, грубого толчка. Стелльер не пошевелился, только сильнее вцепился в рубашку. — Но мало наказания, так и позор падёт на всех нас. Мне-то хуже не будет, я и так падший, но остальные дети ещё, и Вирай… Он маленький совсем! Мой брат, — уточнил, — о котором я только сегодня узнал.

— Понятно, прикрываешься семьёй, чтобы насолить мне! — Стелльер резко поднял голову и отстранился, отчего под рубашку пробралась прохлада.— Настоящий Мёрни, кровь Осву.

Эллею стало не по себе. Он потеребил края одежды.

— Да, я всегда гордился тем, что я — его сын! — неожиданно даже для себя выпалил он. — Даже когда он заявил, что старшего сына у него больше нет! Даже тогда… — закусил губу, не желая признаваться, что в жизни был момент, когда он корчился от боли и истекал кровью, но отец сказал, что он заслужил подобное. — Тебе этого не понять. Ведь семьи-то нет! — Вспомнился Дадо. — Почти нет! Единственный племянник и тот скорее собачонка, но не родной человек. «Дадо, проследи, Дадо, прикрой спину». Так?!

Стелльер, багровый от злости, встал. Эллей попятился и ойкнул, когда задом упёрся в подоконник.

— Что ты несёшь? — второй вопрос за вечер, спокойный, как ни странно. Эллей вздрогнул, когда Стелльер взял за плечи и легонько встряхнул. — Ты зачем попрекаешь теми, кого давно нет?! — Затуманенного алкоголем, того прорвало на откровения: — Моих родителей убили колонисты проклятые, а я остался жив только потому, что был ребёнком, их единственным и долгожданным! — Он стиснул плечи — почти до боли. В глазах — злой блеск, губы искривлены. Кудрявая прядь упала на лоб, пришлось зажмуриться и сдуть её. Тем лучше: злого выражения лица Эллей не увидел. — Ты хоть знаешь, каково терпеть насмешки в сиротском приюте из-за того, что цвет кожи такой не от загара?! Это тебе-то повезло — Осву три шкуры спустит, если кто сыночка обидит. Ты привык прикрываться семьёй. Мне же приходилось самому…

Эллей упёрся кулаками в грудь любовника, но не оттолкнул.

Что-то не сходилось. Если Стелльер рано осиротел, то откуда взялся племянник?

— Хорошо, — глухо произнёс он и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть пьяный взгляд, полный — не ненависти — обречённости и тоски. — Я проклятый колонист, виноватый лишь в том, что творили мои предки, ещё и в том, что мой отец перешёл дорогу двадцать лет назад. Всё? Теперь позволь уйти!

«Не стоило к тебе приближаться!» — подумал он. Даже сейчас, спустя месяц, кровавый запах взволновал его, взбудоражил чресла. Хотелось увидеть, как сохранившие вкус вина губы открываются, как раздаётся вздох страсти.

— Не позволю. Ключи у Дадо, а я не собираюсь быть виновным в том, что ты переломал конечности или — того хуже — свернул шею при падении! — прошептал Стелльер, взял Эллея за затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Эллей слишком истосковался, чтобы оттолкнуть. Даже привкус выпитого накануне вина не отвратил.

Стелльер отнюдь не бережно подтолкнул его к кровати, бросил лицом вниз и навалился сверху. Мурашки побежали по шее, когда Эллей почувствовал горячее дыхание на затылке.

— А ты не подумал, что я слукавил? — шепнул Чёрный Тур и обвёл языком раковину. — Может, я скучал!

— Ещё скажи, что влюбился. Не поверю! И… — Эллей вздохнул, когда Стелльер поцеловал его в затылок, и не договорил то, что хотел сказать — уж слишком приятными оказались прикосновения языка к шее.

— Ты не дурак! — Стелльер вернулся к уху и легонько прикусил мочку. — Хотя становишься таким податливым, когда лежишь подо мной. Ведь признайся, что по-прежнему меня хочешь. — Эллей покорно развёл ноги, когда он просунул между бёдрами колено. Его щёки запылали, а сердце бешено колотилось. Чёрный Тур поддел руки под рубаху. — Проклятье! — выругался он и стал возиться с узлом. Когда с пояском было покончено, задрал рубаху и погладил спину. — Знаешь, тебе к лицу такая одежда.

Эллей подавился воздухом, когда он провёл рукой вдоль позвоночника, после поцеловал между лопатками, и всхлипнул, стыдясь самого себя за то, что за месяц ничего не изменилось, он по-прежнему готов охотно лечь под Чёрного Тура лишь по одному его желанию.

И своему тоже.

Словно и не было разлуки. Эллей приподнял зад, чтобы помочь любовнику стянуть с себя штаны. Стелльер навалился на него и, рывком стащив с себя мешавшую одежду и пристроив член между ягодицами, неспешно вошёл в сочившийся смазкой зад.

Вот они, знакомые, но забытые ощущения, как в первый раз, разве что Эллей не сжимался, охотно принял в себя член, и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Чёрный Тур навалился на него всем весом и толкнулся как можно глубже, одновременно зарываясь носом в кудри и вдыхая.

— Скажи когда! Оттолкни! — попросил тот, вколачиваясь как можно глубже в его тело. — Чтобы… Не как в прошлый раз!

«Поздно!» — подумал Эллей, но промолчал, не желая портить такой миг, и подался назад, принимая в себя член ещё глубже.

Разом больше, разом меньше… Стелльер наутро не вспомнит, что было. Терять нечего, поэтому Эллей шумно вздыхал и закусывал губу. Он не рассчитывал, что вечер закончится именно так, что Стелльер будет дышать прямо в ухо и входить в него раз за разом.

Поэтому он наслаждался близостью и не собирался отталкивать любовника. С прошлым разом не сравнить, а ведь так хотелось заглянуть в серые глаза. Эллей и из этого нашёл приятное: подушка пахла Стелльером. Всё пропахло металлом, хотя дом был деревянным — начиная от пола, заканчивая стенами. Разве что скромная мебель украшена резьбой, похожей на вышивку на купленной сегодня рубашке.

Дом был скромным, аскетичным. Мебели мало, зато простора много.

Будничные отвлечённые мысли во время соития — глупо, однако в полной мере можно ощутить всё — и винно-кровавый запах, и грубость простыни — порой из-за того, что головка тёрлась о грубую ткань, было неприятно, хотя и не больно. Эллей закусил губу и приподнялся, чтобы ощутить в себе член как можно глубже.

Раззадоренный спиртным Стелльер не выдержал, сжал плечи, сделал последний — самый сильный — толчок и с глухим стоном излился, после задышал в ухо.

Эллей лежал не шевелясь, дожидаясь, когда его любовник откатится. И не хотелось, признал он себе. Просто ощущать член в себе — прекрасно не меньше, чем экстаз.

— Я же просил! — тихо произнёс Стелльер, когда узел опал, затем отстранился и резко сел. — Ты чего добиваешься?

— Я?! — Эллей перевернулся на спину, после поискал глазами тряпку. — Этого могло вообще не быть, если бы ты позволил уйти.

— Ну вот, я ещё и виноват. Хотя да, виноват! — Стелльер покачал растрёпанной головой. — Потому что вспоминал тебя, думал, не зря ли обидел. — И взгляд, по-прежнему пьяный, в этот раз замутнён похотью. — Думал, не выдержишь, объявишься. Даже ждал, а ты… А ты не приходил! Ты пришёл — и я по пьяной лавке не сдержался. Виноват… — вздох.

— Конечно, виноват! — На глаза попалось полотенце, висевшее на спинке кровати, и Эллей потянулся за ним. Между ягодицами было липко. — Мы оба виноваты. — Стелльер молча следил за его вознёй. — Но даже если бы я остановил, то ничего бы не изменилось. Всё случилось месяц назад, когда ты был трезв! Сейчас уже поздно думать о последствиях.

Наконец-то. Ещё один груз с души, пусть и не целиком, ведь двоим нести ношу, двоим решать, что делать…

От признания Стелльер, сидевший со спущенными штанами, дёрнулся. Опомнившись, забрал полотенце и вытер вялый член. Эллей поднял одежду и принялся натягивать её, чтобы молчание не тянулось.

— Я обещал помочь — я это сделаю, — услыхал он и замер. Руки похолодели, когда представилось, что именно придётся пережить снова, но лучшего выбора не было. — Теперь давай спать. Поздно уже, подниматься придётся рано. Ложись в кровать Дадо. Он не придёт. Проклятый вор задурил ему голову, а поделать я ничего не могу!

Прозвучало обречённо. В этот миг Стелльер напомнил Эллею Осву. Тот именно с такой обречённостью в голосе разговаривал, когда узнавал неприятные новости о детях, особенно тогда, когда узнал, что вот-вот станет дедом.

Чёрный Тур любил племянника, словно сына, судя по тону.

Племянника ли?

Ведь сам сказал, что был единственным ребёнком в семье.

Спиртное не только пробудило похоть, но и развязало язык, заметил Эллей, довольный, что они побеседовали без злости и взаимных упрёков.

«Жирной заднице стоило всего лишь подпоить его!» — подумал он, подошёл к кровати и сел, после взял Стелльера за руку. Тот даже не отстранился. Напротив, сжал пальцы — так, будто истосковался за долгий месяц.

Теперь пришло время Эллея Мёрни бить под дых.

— Ты упомянул, что остался сиротой, — победно произнёс он, — но при этом приходишься Дадо дядей. Так кто же из нас лжец? Я — тот, кто прикрывается семьёй, или сирота, который боится признаться племяннику, что он не племянник вовсе, а сын?

Смуглая рука дрогнула. Стелльер шумно вздохнул, отвернулся и… Всхлипнул?

— Проклятье, зачем я пил столько?! — упрекнул себя и отпустил руку, затем ссутулился и обхватил голову. — Дурак, болтливый. Похотливый в придачу! — Он напомнил льва в клетке, которого сквозь прутья решётки пытались достать пиками — так он метался. — И взгляд серых глаз затравленный, и рык жалостливый, когда, повернувшись, добавил: — Можешь это сообщить Армо — толстому жрецу. И отец твой будет в безопасности, и мне отомстишь за обиды. Только Дадо… Он ничего не знает.

Эллей закусил губу.

Ему было нерадостно выведать тайну.

Он мог отомстить, тем более Стелльер, не собирался убивать его, только раскачивался и несколько раз пробормотал: «В одном был прав Осву: всю жизнь бояться того, что правда всплывёт, — страшное наказание!»

Он пьяно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Почувствовал то же облегчение, как Эллей, когда поделился прошлым с Барри, когда переступил через себя и написал родным?

— Расскажи ему, — шепнул он и сжал сильное, поросшее тёмными волосками запястье. — Вот увидишь, всё не так страшно.

Ведь сам думал, что родители не простят то, что заставил страдать.

Оказалось, время лечит.

Оно должно вылечить Дадо, для которого откровение станет ударом.


	12. Глава XII. Мечта поэта

— Я был молод и беспечен. Слишком беспечен, — начал Чёрный Тур. — Первый раз — он такой, и я понятия не имел об осторожности. — Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Да, что ты смотришь? Жрецы, видишь ли, безликие. Все обращают внимание на них, как на мебель. Однажды мне пришло в голову снять мантию не только на арене. Я сбежал в местную таверну. Тогда ещё у неё было другое название — совсем неприличное, пока её не выкупил Аризан. Сначала было страшно, я боялся, что кто-нибудь узнает, но… Все увидели везучего юнца с арены, но не служителя храма. Тогда я осмелел. Ещё пара походов — и я встретил лютниста, задорного и милого. Проклятье! Да я дотронуться боялся до него. Вот кто мне казался верхом совершенства — тощенький сладкоголосый менестрель! После этого я потерял голову и, как ты понял, стыд.

— В результате появился Дадо, — сделал вывод Эллей. — Где… он?

— Погоди, — перебил Стелльер. — Однажды он сам дождался меня у арены и… Остальное ты понял, не маленький уже.

Нетрудно было догадаться, чем всё закончилось.

— Хорошо, что ты не оставил! — Эллей вздохнул. Он слукавил: Стелльер не бросил лютниста. С ним же всё кончено. Осталась самая малость…

— Оставил. Несколько последних выигрышей с арены я отдал, чтобы он позаботился обо всём. Он решил всё по-своему, ничего мне не сказав, — он нервно сглотнул, — а после написал, когда его одолела чахотка, и он не смог найти деньги, чтобы прокормить Дадо. До сих пор помню те строчки. Когда я, наконец, смог вырваться и разыскать их, то, как выяснилось, Левиер умер, а Дадо оказался в сиротском приюте. Я сам там рос и не смог допустить, чтобы мой сын прошёл тот же путь. Да и… Нельзя служителям Четверых иметь детей. Мы должны быть отданы только им. Потому пришлось представиться дядей. И представляться до сих пор.

Стелльер стянул бутыль со стола и приложился к горлышку. Даже бульканье вина не смогло перекрыть шорох у дверей. Эллей оглянулся. Цветастая ткань промелькнула и исчезла.

— Дадо! — Он вскочил с кровати и бросился к двери.

Какое там? Дадо сбежал с лестницы и юркнул за дверь. Угнаться за ним Эллей не смог и растерянно озирался. Решив, что бегать по трущобам бесполезно, а ночью — и опасно, он вернулся в дом.

После последних глотков Стелльер едва держался на ногах. Бутылка выпала из его рук.

— Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, — заплетающимся языком произнёс он и сполз вниз по стене.

Эллей молча посмотрел на него, пьяного и поэтому открытого одинокого жреца.

«Если прошлое вернулось, то зачем… Зачем поступать так же?» — размышлял он.

Но не находил ответ.

— Он вернётся, — утешил себя Стелльер. — Утром в храме поговорим.

— А если не вернётся? — Эллей сел.

— Вернётся, — вздох, — как же он похож на Левиера!

«Я бы не вернулся!» — Эллей стянул с себя штаны и рубаху, после улёгся на кровать. Он понимал Дадо — того, кому следовало всё рассказать. Сын не вправе не знать об отце, правда, подслушанная, слишком болезненная.

Выпивка сделала своё дело, и Стелльер дополз до кровати и захрапел. Эллей не сомкнул глаз. События дня, весьма насыщенного, не позволили безмятежно уснуть.

Двое коротавших ночь — почти родители.

Одно радовало — скоро всё решится, и одной проблемой станет меньше.

Проблемой ли?

Эллею стало не по себе от этой мысли. Даже если он решится на иной вариант, то житья не станет. Он знал, какое отношение к полукровкам. Дадо в этом месте знают, уважают, но Стелльер никогда не давал племянника — сына — в обиду.

Эллей вздохнул и постарался успокоиться.

Ведь немало разнокровных детей. Он вырос с такими, дружил с ними втайне от отца и ничего не смог бы сказать плохого. Да и со временем Осву Мёрни успокоился, научился судить о соседях не по цвету кожи.

Забыл обиды. И немудрено: добродушный Тэрей Мёрни умел успокоить мужа. Его голос всегда был тихим, успокаивающим. Когда он заговаривал, уходили и злость, и обиды.

Только однажды у него не получилось. Осву настоял на своём.

«Что мне, привыкать, что ли?» — решил Эллей и повернулся к стене.

Он слишком зависел от отца, чтобы противиться. По юной наивности казалось, что как только избавится от проблемы, так все перестанут коситься, вернётся былое уважение к семье. Не вернулось.

Когда Гарет, перепуганный, в изодранной одежде вернулся домой и бросил: «Это из-за тебя надо мной надругались», Эллей не выдержал.

Тэрей успокаивал своих детей. Первенцу доказывал, что тот не мог быть виноват, потому что не насиловал брата. Второму сыну — что мразь в любом случае покусилась бы, на то она и мразь, в любом случае нашла бы повод, лишь бы залезть на молоденького паренька.

Осву встал на сторону Гарета.

Эллей оказался в меньшинстве.

Из-за него в прежде мирной семье начались ссоры.

Поэтому казалось, что всем было бы лучше, если бы его не стало.

Он даже не задумался, где будет жить. Почтовый дилижанс направлялся в Босттвид. Остановки на постоялых дворах помогли заработать. Менестреля везде привечали, не было такого, чтобы тот ушёл голодным. Грязные намёки не на шутку пугали, отчего Эллей, в чьей памяти ещё жила невыносимая боль и чувство пустоты, шарахался как ошпаренный. К счастью, до насилия дело не дошло.

«Гарет, простил ли ты?» — Эллей перевернулся на другой бок. Стелльер храпел, в комнате витал запах перегара. Одно утешало: у бесплодного брата последствий быть не могло. По наивности казалось именно так.

Уехав, Эллей вспомнил о дурных болезнях и молился Янерру, чтобы Гарета обошла стороной эта беда. Взываний к богу хватило ровно на дорогу.

Потому что Босттвид к чужакам оказался суров.

Только в строчках получилось легко. Эллей, узнав цены за комнату в «У Аризана», приуныл, к тому же в таверне играл некий лютнист. Пришлось поберечь немногое, что осталось.

Несколько ночей получилось скоротать в ящиках на рынке.

Когда монеты закончились и не на что стало купить обед, Эллея, вздумавшего поиграть на улице, избили. Он не любил вспоминать этот день, хотя благодарил богов, что и мандолина, и он сам остались целы. Странно, что главарь шайки, в том числе и бездомных музыкантов, сам не тронул и цепным псам приказал не прикасаться, обошлось без изнасилования.

Сейчас Эллей даже был благодарен, потому что именно после избиения ему вздумалось пойти к реке.

Рёбра болели, но он играл. Хорошо ещё, что пальцы не сломали, иначе осталось бы прыгнуть в воду. Только костяшки содрал, когда падал на землю.

Таким, избитым, но не позволившим голосу сломаться, его застал Мартиш, направлявшийся в трущобы…

Тёмные как ночь глаза, улыбчивые, с лучиками морщинок, огромный нос на узком лице и вечная полуулыбка — в этом был весь мастер Мартиш. Ему не нужен был плектр, он живо перебирал струны пальцами, а Эллей ловил каждое его движение. Не получалось, но он опять ловил.

«Не пытайся стать мной. Будь собой и делай то, что умеешь, в совершенстве!» — повторял учитель.

Эллей его не слушал. Он хотел научиться играть так, как Мартиш.

Но пришлось стать собой, когда тот умер.

Сейчас они играли вдвоём. Эллей пытался поймать ритм и улыбался. Увы, недолгим оказалось счастье: Мартиш исчез, только музыка продолжила звучать.

Когда замолчала, Эллей открыл глаза.

Всё то же: храп на соседней кровати, перегар и темнота. Мартиша нет, он умер. Всего лишь привиделся во сне.

За мастером Эллей был как за отцом. Тот замолвил словечко, упросил Кеша взять ещё одного квартиранта, просил не выставлять вон, когда денег не было, но дать шанс. Тиду Мьоди, снимавшему комнату, пришлось потесниться. Тот не расстроился, напротив, обрадовался, что скучать не придётся, к тому же платить вдвое меньше…

До рассвета Эллей не сомкнул глаз. Ему хотелось вернуться в то время — до того, как Тид уговорил его пойти на злополучную арену; до того, как он увидел игру мышц на потном загорелом теле.

До того, как пропал от победной улыбки.

Ведь было всё: и переживания, и едва ли не остановка сердца, когда по голой груди прошлись львиные когти… Эллей допытывался у сплетников в «У Аризана», что с Чёрным Туром. Узнав, что тот жив, радовался, играл лёгкие бравурные мелодии, а не тяжёлые, когда в душе царил мрак.

Теперь мечта сбылась.

Только какой ценой? Стелльер был с ним близок, но лучше бы всё осталось в мечтах. Не случилось бы беды. Теперь дожидайся, когда тот поднимется, больной с похмелья.

Но тот, вопреки догадкам, рано встал. Обрадованный Эллей тут же подскочил.

— Дадо вернулся? — спросил первое, что пришло в голову, хотя ответ знал.

— Нет, — глухо ответил Чёрный Тур. — Дуется до сих пор. Уверен, что он где-то с Мьоди. Вот же наказание на мою голову!

— Сам выбрал его в служки Сивали.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь! — Стелльер махнул рукой и потёр виски. — Болтать не могу, но ты не можешь не знать, что не я выбираю, а боги. Обряд есть для этого. Замену почившему жрецу Сивали искали давно и упорно, но не находили. Однажды, когда Тида везли в лечебницу, боги дали знак. Не скажу, что я доволен. Скорее наоборот, придавил бы вора поганого своими руками, чтобы голову Дадо не морочил.

Эллей откинул одеяло и поднялся, затем аккуратно оправил измятую простыню.

— Кстати, тебя лютнист научил разбираться в инструментах? — с этим вопросом взял рубашку, отметив, что совершенно перестал стесняться и разгуливал в одном нижнем белье.

— Да! — Стелльер отвёл глаза. — Злился, когда кто-либо лютню с мандолиной путал.

Эллей улыбнулся и опустил руки с зажатой в них одеждой. Прошлое Стелльера не вызвало вспышку ревности. Иные мысли и беспокойство вытолкнули остальное из головы.

— Когда… — несмело поинтересовался он, опустив голову и взглянув на живот, которому навсегда придётся остаться плоским.

Стелльер нахмурился и почесал небритый подбородок.

— Не сегодня. И не завтра. В храм мне нужно, чтобы поговорить с Дадо. Уверен, он там. — Он зажмурился и потёр виски. — И тебя без присмотра оставить не могу. Вдруг начудишь, как до этого Левиер. Что делать, проклятье?!

— Не волнуйся. Я бы… — Эллей замялся, — вообще не сказал, если бы… хотел… Но мне… Кеш выгонит, а отец на порог не пустит. У меня нет выбора!

— Тем лучше! — Чёрный Тур, насколько смог, привёл себя в порядок и спустился вниз, после набрал из стоявшего в углу ведра пригоршню воды и умылся. — Где-то остался пирог. Поищи в буфете. Дадо отлично готовит, даром что дымит, словно печная труба.

От упоминания имени сына его лицо перекосилось. Эллей сошёл со скрипучей деревянной лестницы и встал рядом с ним.

— Он простит. Ведь ты, несмотря на ложь, замечательный отец. — Он потянул носом и положил руку на плечо. — Не нашёл отговорку и не бросил его там, в приюте, а вырастил.

Чёрный Тур смахнул его руку.

— Я вообще не хотел, чтобы он появлялся на свет, — огрызнулся он. — Но раз появился, то куда мне было деваться? Да, не сразу привык к нему, порой хотел отдать назад, потому что понятия не имел, что делать с пятилетним сорванцом, норовившим нашкодить. Соседи помогли. Они забирали его, пока я был занят. Со временем привык!

«И теперь жизни без него не мыслишь!» — догадался Эллей, заметив скорбь на лице любовника, затем медленно побрёл к выходу.

— Стой! — позвал Стелльер и открыл дверцы буфета. — Остаться ты не намерен, как погляжу. Тогда забери. Я не изверг, чтобы морить тебя голодом. — Он взял четверть оставшегося пирога и завернул в полотенце, после протянул. Эллей охотно взял свёрток и понюхал.

— Яблочный! — умилился он.

В последнее время так хотелось яблока!

 

***

 

Кеш был зол, потому что от него не укрылся посторонний запах. Он не просто признался, но успел прожужжать уши. Эллей и так был не в духе, чтобы выслушивать, как низко он пал.

Потому что на самом деле низко пал.

«Уж не маленьким Дадо надавил мой отец на Стелльера? — размышлял он. — Узнал, что появился или должен появиться… Да, они, жрецы, выяснить, чья кровь, умеют!»

Был наслышан, во всяком случае, что богатеи отдавали немало монет за волшбу, чтобы понять, своих ли детей растят. Бедняки, ясно, такого себе позволить не могли.

Всё сходилось. Как узнал Осву, лучше спросить у него самого. По словам Стелльера выходило, что загадочный Левиер отстал, едва получив деньги.

— Опять! Я в кои-то веки понадеялся, что всё позади, но ты… Ты порочишь мою репутацию своим охочим до чужих членов задом! — негодовал Кеш.

Пусть злится, не до него.

«Хотя почему — не мог? Увы, есть обидчивые. Вот и его не устроил откуп!» — мелькнула догадка.

Эллей откусил от пирога и запил травяным чаем. Он по-прежнему не обращал никакого внимания на ворчуна и молча ел. Аппетит у него был что надо, особенно в последнее время. Не хотелось растолстеть, и он надеялся, что скоро всё закончится.

Внезапно осенило.

Ведь не поделился с Кешем. Возможно, поэтому тот так зол.

Вот что голод делает. Эллей отрезал хороший кусок, положил на тарелку и подвинул к хозяину. Тот склонил голову и понюхал.

— Наш рецепт, — отметил и откусил.

— Скажите, вы знакомы с Дадо? — вопрос прозвучал внезапно и не имел никакого отношения ни к ругани, ни к яблочному пирогу.

— Это ещё что такое? Ты спутался с Дадо? Этим… Который дымит, как сто печных труб разом?! — Кеш поднял голову и вытаращил глаза. — Если ты хоть раз здесь закуришь, то отправишься на улицу! Слышишь?!

— Я ещё не выжил из ума! — Эллей поперхнулся. Прокашлявшись, продолжил: — Не хватало только табаком испортить голос. Проблема в том, что он пропал, а его от… дядя с ума сходит.

Кеш замолчал и нахмурился. Даже если не даст ответ, то наступит долгожданная тишина.

Эллей доел пирог и запил остатками чая.

— Дядя, говоришь. Ха! — хмыкнул хозяин. — Я-то голову сломал, с кем ты спутался. С Чёрным Туром, гладиатором. Эх, а ещё не верил, хотя вас видели вместе на Эггьере. Ну да, конечно, бесстрашный сильный воин, мечта поэта. Как я сразу не догадался-то?

Эллей приготовился выслушать гадости. Он боялся узнать то, что разочарует в гладиаторе окончательно, хотя, казалось бы, всему есть предел. Одного того, что он стал игрушкой для утех и орудием мести недругу, хватит с лихвой, чтобы навеки распрощаться с грёзами о любви. А уж двойная жизнь, сын, которого Стелльер выдавал за племянника, и попытки избавиться от проблемы отнюдь не украшали нелепые отношения. Вдобавок тот убрал с дороги отца…

«Но не убил же! И Дадо не оставил в приюте! Да, лгал ему, но не бросил, хотя дети ему не нужны», — сделал попытку оправдать любовника Эллей.

В конце концов, если бы Осву не покинул храм, то его не было бы на свете.

Уже за это можно поблагодарить Стелльера — за невольно подаренную жизнь, которую любил до безумия, несмотря на ночёвки на улице, безденежье и порванную предпоследнюю струну. Любил и сейчас, хотя страшно боялся испытать боль прошлого.

— Да, это он, — шепнул Эллей и подпёр подбородок кулаком.

— Странно, — внезапно пробормотал Кеш и почесал седую голову. — Он никогда не заводил таких долгих отношений. Что он в тебе нашёл? — Он сощурил глаза. Не получив ответ, добавил: — Хотя зачем я спрашиваю? Не так уж много витающих в облаках менестрелей. Видимо, ему не нужны те, кто только ходит по земле, вот и влюбился…

— Он не влюбился! — Эллей вскочил так, что стул грохнулся.

— Возможно! — Кеш махнул рукой и опрокинул кружку, к счастью, пустую. Ловкие музыкальные руки успели вовремя подхватить посуду и поставить на стол. — Но я знаю едва ли не всех в трущобах, вернее, знал, пока не разжился домом и не переехал. Молодёжь мне почти не знакома, но Чёрного Тура застал, когда он только-только купил надел земли и построил домик. Юный он был, совсем юный, даже моложе тебя. Так и осталось загадкой, где он обитал. Всегда нелюдимым был, ни с кем не делился секретами и жил один. Я уехал из тех мест, но порой захаживал и, признаюсь, был немало удивлён, когда увидел его с мальцом. Оказалось, брат у него был да помер. Не думал, что он справится с ребятёнком, был уверен — сдаст его в приют. Нет, удивил!

Эллей охотно выслушал рассказ.

Наперекор всем домыслам, Стелльер оказался заботливым любящим отцом, пусть и стал им, когда был совсем юным.

Эллей посмотрел в окно. Солнце стояло высоко в зените.

— Ой, простите, — вскочил, — пора бежать, а я даже не вымылся!

И даже не придумал, какой ответ дать жрецу.

«Почему бы не ответить, чтобы ты оставил мою семью в покое, жирная задница?» — решил он и выбежал за дверь.

День выдался жарким. Вот-вот — и солнце войдёт в зенит.

Пора в храм…


	13. Глава XIII. Крах

Эллей оправил измятую рубаху и вошёл во двор храма, надеясь застать Тида, но того в саду не нашлось. Он дёрнул ручку и оказался в приятном после полуденного зноя помещении.

Стояла тишина. Не было вездесущего Дадо.

«Он всего лишь курит за углом», — понадеялся Эллей и вздохнул. Ему нравился юный жрец — настолько, что хотелось помочь справиться с внезапно свалившейся на голову правдой.

Он понимал Стелльера, в юности сглупившего, но Дадо должен был узнать правду не из праздных разговоров, но от родного отца.

Чем дальше, тем больше Эллея восхищал отец. Тот не стал оправдываться, скрывать, когда некто — Стелльер, как выяснилось — прилюдно огласил, что поющий в кабаках менестрель и послушник, будущий служитель Фрамарра, — один и тот же человек. Просто собрал нехитрые пожитки и уехал из Босттвида.

Эллей постоял, гадая, стоит ли подождать кого-нибудь или сразу направиться в знакомый ему зал. Решив не хозяйничать, он сел на скамью и посмотрел в потолок, таращась на огоньки и размышляя о событиях последних дней — о Стелльере, Дадо.

И о себе.

О том, что ещё предстоит.

О том, от чего холодело внутри, причём не в груди, но внизу живота.

Храм словно вымер. Стояла гнетущая тишина. Эллей от безделья поразмышлял, как бы прозвучали звуки струн в этом месте, но мандолины при нём не было, да и не стоило накликать на себя гнев богов, играя в подобном месте.

Он уже стал привыкать к тишине — к такой, что слышалось его собственное дыхание. Дверь открылась, и он резко обернулся в надежде увидеть Дадо. Лицо вошедшего жреца было закрыто капюшоном. Тот замер, завидев посетителя.

— А-а-а!.. — Эллей узнал этот голос. Айкор заговорил с ним. — Не увильнули и пришли. Это хорошо. Проходите.

Жрец указал на узкую дверь. Подмывало спросить, не видел ли он Дадо, но Эллей не решился задавать ненужные вопросы. Наверняка Айкор насторожится и заподозрит неладное.

Эллей направился к уже хорошо знакомой ему узкой двери и поёжился от пронзительного взгляда. Айкор стоял и смотрел ему в спину, и от этого стало не по себе. Эллей замер у входа и решился пошевелиться, когда услыхал удалявшиеся шаги, после вошёл внутрь и уселся на скамью.

Казалось, время тянется непозволительно медленно. Почему-то жрецы не торопились, хотя полдень давно миновал.

Возможно, наступил вечер. Или вовсе утро.

«Эх, если бы знал, то успел бы вымыться!» — упрекнул себя Эллей и посмотрел на измятую рубаху.

В таком виде стыдно показываться перед кем бы то ни было, не то что перед жрецами. Вдобавок и деньги нужны, потому всё же придётся потратить время на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а после отправиться в «У Аризана», терпеть табачный дым и грязные приставания, если Барри не окажется рядом. Заработать появилась нужда сейчас, потому что в скором времени придётся засесть дома, лгать Кешу о причинах недомогания и следить, чтобы кровь не просочилась на простыню.

Опять холодок внизу живота. В тот, первый, раз Эллей не знал, через что придётся пройти, но теперь-то научен горьким опытом, поэтому так страшно.

«Может, не придётся!» — утешила надежда. Эллей не стал слушать увещевания разума, который бормотал, что так будет лучше, и вытянул ноги. Почти бессонная ночь сделала своё дело, и он задремал.

Дверь резко распахнулась. Привыкший к тишине Эллей вздрогнул и выпрямил спину.

«О нет!» — мелькнула мысль, когда заметил, кто именно вошёл последним.

Сам Стелльер явился. Его легко было узнать из всех служителей храма Четырёх разом.

Жрецы расселись, Эллей, не дожидаясь приглашения, поднялся.

— Хорошо, что вы явились, господин Мёрни, — протянул толстяк.

Айкор сел и подтянул к себе лист бумаги.

«Значит, Дадо не появился!» — решил Эллей и закусил губу. Он надеялся, что с сыном Стелльера всё в порядке и чувствовал вину в его исчезновении.

«Но он не должен был лгать!» — взыграла совесть.

«У тебя нет права вмешиваться в чужую семью!» — упрекнула та же совесть.

Толстяк пристально окинул всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом. Эллей почувствовал холодный липкий страх, от которого пробежали мурашки, который собрался комком в животе. Все, как назло, молчали, а ведь стало бы куда легче, если бы болтали.

Верховный жрец — тоже.

— С каким ответом вы пришли, Эллей Мёрни? — не выдержал толстяк. — Почему ваш отец самовольно снял мантию?

Эллей опустил голову.

«Ты должен говорить правду. Ложь — не в нашей породе!» — некогда напутствовал Осву Мёрни.

«В первую очередь ты должен беречь себя и тех, кто ближе всех тебе!» — поучал Тэрей Мёрни.

Как по указке, в первую очередь в голове всплыли уроки родителей — тех, кто был рядом много большую часть жизни, тех, кто готов жертвовать всем.

Эллей принял решение.

— Я не знаю, — предпочёл он правду. — Мой отец молчал и затыкал рот, когда я спрашивал об этом. Он… Ему нельзя перечить, он упрям, он считает себя во всём правым.

Послышался шумный вздох. Верховный жрец опустил голову. Эллею осталось гадать, какие у него мысли.

Айкор поднялся и пошёл к двери.

— Мы предупреждали — не увиливать от ответа. Наверняка вы знаете больше, чем говорите, — настаивал жрец Ареллиса. Дверь распахнулась.

Эллей промолчал. Ему было неуютно от пристального взгляда Стелльера, а теперь — от множества глаз, скрытых под капюшонами мантий.

Пришли все служители, даже Тид. Его сиплый кашель Эллей узнал сразу же.

Разве что Дадо до сих пор не появился.

Жрецы расселись на свободные места, Стелльер заёрзал, а Айкор произнёс:

— Подойдите к трибуне. Нужно засвидетельствовать кое-что.

Эллей был уверен — жрецы хотят взять с него подпись. Ему стало горько, что он так нехорошо подставил отца — не только его, но и всю семью, включая кроху Вирая. Ком подкатил к горлу.

Но никто не дал в руку перо. Жрецы Янерра обступили со всех сторон. Один из них кивнул толстяку. Тот подпёр подбородок рукой и внезапно спросил:

— Вы где провели эту ночь?

Эллей от неожиданности не смог вымолвить ни словечка.

— Не отвечайте. Этот вопрос — лишний. Если вы не совершили никакого преступления, то интересоваться подобным неприлично! — вмешался Верховный жрец.

— Неприлично — спать жрецу с кем попало, тем более с прожигателем жизни, — внезапно заявил толстяк. — С этим… — кивнул в сторону Эллея, — молодым человеком вы спите сейчас. Свидетель есть, готовый подтвердить, хотя он не нужен: запах очень красноречив!

Теперь всё было кончено. Эллей почувствовал это. Стелльер не простит подобную беспечность и не поверит, что у него не было времени вымыться.

— Прошу всех засвидетельствовать нарушение, — потребовал Айкор. Все жрецы по очереди стали подходить к трибуне и расписываться. Эллей терпеливо ждал, когда всё закончится.

Негромкий спокойный голос одного из служителей Янерра он узнал. Именно тот сообщил, что Эллей больше не одинок. Хотелось знать, что, что тот скажет. Жрец лишь взглянул, но не произнёс ни слова и молча расписался.

Тем лучше, хотя посмотреть Стелльеру в глаза будет ой как нелегко. Пережить бы сегодняшний день, а там — Эллей нутром чуял — придётся всё самому решать. Только как? Кеш выгонит, отец не примет.

Дурной плод принесла эта страсть, никому не нужный. Если после вчерашнего пьяного признания тлела надежда, что они останутся вместе, будут тайком встречаться, то теперь отношениям пришёл крах.

— Прошу прощения, я не стою того, чтобы решать такие дела, но кое-кого не хватает, — нарушил сиплый голос тишину. — Дадо нет.

Толстяк поднялся.

— Насчёт Дадо, — заявил он, — могу уверить, его слово ничего не значит, поскольку он приходится господину Верховному жрецу близким родственником.

— Насколько мне известно, племянник близким родственником не считается, — возразил Тид.

— Не болтай то, в чём не уверен. Дадо близкий родственник — и точка.

Стелльер сидел, подперев рукой лоб. Плечи было поникли, но тут же расправились, к вящей радости Эллея.

Настоящий гладиатор не признал поражение, хотя всё было кончено для него.

Удары в спину от родных детей ой какие болезненные. Эллей помнил взгляды отчаяния родителей, когда в лицо заявили, дескать, повезёт, если старшего отпрыска семьи Мёрни увезёт заезжий путешественник, потому что местные, зная обо всём, зададутся вопросом, своих ли детей растят.

Если вообще увидят детей после того, что было.

«Дадо, как ты мог? Он отец твой!» — послал мысленный упрёк Эллей. Он видел колебания Тида Мьоди, которому всучили перо. Тот не успел расписаться, потому что Стелльер резко встал и снял с головы капюшон.

— Довольно, — произнёс он. Все уставились в его смуглое лицо. — Мне куда легче признаться добровольно, чем терпеть это представление! — речь оборвалась, когда он задержал взгляд на Эллее. Серые глаза сверкали куда ярче, чем огоньки под сводом потолка, рот кривился. Зол, значит, хотя старался держаться. — Признаюсь во всеуслышание, что около двадцати лет у меня была связь с лютнистом и что я, чтобы скрыть позор, выдавал его за племянника. — Все затаили дыхание, и голос звучал необычайно громко, отражался от стен. И так только глухой не услышал бы, а тут ещё и Стелльер шумно вдохнул, чтобы получилось громко: — Дадо — сын мой, а не племянник. Теперь доволен? — повернул голову в сторону толстяка. — Чем надавил на Дадо?!

Тихий смешок, ехидный, резко оборвался от толчка. Тид прокашлялся.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — взвизгнул Айкор и поднялся.

— Молчи, сосунок! — взревел Стелльер и вышел из-за стола. Выйдя в середину зала, повернулся к толстяку. — Как же легко вам, бесплодным, давить детьми! Как же это подло и низко! — Взгляд, злой, брошенный на Эллея. — Сначала Осву снял и запечатал, как вы сейчас, запах мой с Левиера — того лютниста. Забыл, что я не жалкий поселенец, я коренной выходец пути, и нам лучше не переходить дорогу. — Уже бывший Верховный жрец расстегнул одну пуговицу за другой. — Ты хотел быть Верховным жрецом, Армо? Ты почти стал им. Поздравляю! — Он бросил мантию в лицо толстяка. Тот поймал и закашлялся. — Четверо свидетели: я добровольно навлекаю их гнев на себя! Я добровольно ухожу в мирскую жизнь! — Смех, злорадный. Насмеявшись, Стелльер поправил ворот расшитой красной нитью рубашки и добавил: — Уверен, подло ты на моего сына надавил. Пообещал, наверное, что он не вылетит из храма как пристроенный. На всякий случай знай: Дадо избрали Четверо, когда он был маленьким!

Грохот от удара кулаком о стол. Толстяк вздрогнул.

— Что ты… — он мог позволить себе фамильярность, несмотря на нелепый вид — прижимая драгоценную мантию.

— Даю понять, что на меня моими же детьми давить не надо, иначе глотку перегрызу! — Эллею не было видно, что происходило. Стелльер стоял задом к нему — такой обычный коренной житель Чёрного Пути не в величественной мантии, но в обычных тёмных широких штанах, рубашке, растрёпанный — очевидно, лента потерялась.

Оговорился? Или хотелось верить в лучшее?

Никакого служения богам, теперь Стелльер мог создать семью, а уж угрозы можно как-нибудь вытерпеть. Осву никому двадцать лет не понадобился, только попусту испереживался. Стал нужен, когда толстяку вздумалось убрать помеху. Эллей уверился: тот решил, будто Осву поделился с сыном, как и почему покинул Четверых. Не поделился, к счастью.

Зато Дадо с головой выдал своего отца.

Что-то странное случилось — точно вспышка света, яркая, слепящая, когда Стелльер вышел за дверь.

— Гнев Четверых? — просипел Тид.

— Именно, — поддакнул толстяк. — И печать, не дающая колдовать — печать отступника.

Эллей не знал, как именно она выглядит. На теле отца никаких меток не замечал. Вероятно, что-то невидимое, доступное только жреческому взгляду.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Эллею хотелось броситься вслед за Стелльером, но он боялся. Наверняка тот разгневан.

Когда дверь за бывшим Верховным жрецом закрылась, все загалдели. Тид, никого не боясь, шумно высморкался.

Эллей остался. В голове не укладывалось то, что Дадо настолько обиделся на родного отца, что выложил всё — вплоть до связи с менестрелем, разве что умолчал о том, чего не знал.

Но почему не сказал жрец Янерра о важном?

— Я могу быть свободен? — несмело поинтересовался Эллей. Ему противно было здесь оставаться.

— Да, можете утешать любовника. Вам ничто теперь не мешает быть вместе, — съязвил Айкор.

— Нам — да, верно, — Эллей слабо улыбнулся, — ведь Стелльер заслужил куда больше, чем прозябать в стенах храма. Он хороший отец, а мне искренне жаль вас — тех, кто никогда этого не познает.

Он даже не почувствовал укол совести, как бывало раньше, когда он давил на больное место, сунул руку в карман и выскочил за дверь.

В храме было прохладно, однако Эллей задыхался в этом полном интриг и подлости месте, где каждый старался подсидеть другого. Но зачем? Стелльер небогато живёт. Дом добротный, однако даже не в Торговом Квартале, но в трущобах.

«Ощущать милость богов — великолепно. Ты упиваешься силой. Ты вершишь чужие судьбы. С тобой советуются генералы, благоволит ли Фрамарр им. Я, простой послушник, успел это прочувствовать. А каково Верховному?» — вспомнился рассказ отца.

Эллею стало легче, когда он вышел на порог. Даже жара не привела в уныние. Напротив, лицо покрылось холодным потом.

Потому что надо поговорить со Стелльером, решить, что делать.

«Свободен, единственного сына потерял. Всё в твоих руках!» — утешила надежда.

«Не простит, потому что если бы ты не влез, то проблем не нажил бы. Ты, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть, бросился в объятия. Если бы ушёл в тот вечер, то таких проблем он не нажил бы!» — раззуделась совесть.

«Он не смог бы пройти мимо Эллея на следующий вечер!» — встряло чутьё.

«Ворон не нужно было ловить. Знал, кто такой Тид Мьоди!» — уже разум.

«Заткнитесь! Сказали бы лучше, куда он пошёл!» — успокоил их Эллей.

«Он разве всем на позор через главный вход пойдёт?» — хохотнуло чутьё.

Вот как, значит.

В бордель направится. Только вряд ли будет в духе. Да и у него с Эллеем ничего не получится, имеет право…

Тот — даже не по хорошо знакомой улочке — побежал к «Апогею Пути». Кто-то косился, кто-то не обратил внимания — и Эллей остановился у входа, после отвернулся, чтобы не видеть похожего на бульдога охранника. Красный фонарь горел, несмотря на дневное время, над входом.

Эллей походил кругами, отошёл, боясь, что «бульдог» прикажет проваливать.

Терпение сегодня вознаградилось: дверь скрипнула, колокольчики зазвенели. Стелльер замер на пороге, после устало вздохнул и спустился. В руке он сжимал серую полотняную сумку.

Эллей отпрянул, когда он подошёл к нему.

— Было бы странно, если бы не прибежал, — проговорил, глухо, обречённо. — В скором времени не помогу: денег нет, понимаешь? Как услышишь, что я победил, приходи, благо знаешь, где живу. Но если узнаешь, что погиб, — покачал головой и посмотрел затуманенными тоской серыми глазами, — то не обессудь, найди деньги и спроси в трущобах Бьеккара. Такие, как ты, к нему толпами ходят.

Эллей не смог выдавить ни слова от горечи и посмотрел в широкую спину удалявшегося любовника.

Погибнет? Стелльер никогда об этом не думал.

Захотел умереть?

Ведь знал: кое-что оставит незавершённым. Ведь знал, что Эллею негде жить, что отец не пустит на порог. Знал, но повёл себя, как тот, первый — просто умыл руки.

— Ну тебя, лучше сам как-нибудь! — Эллей сунул руку в карман штанов и нащупал монеты.

Загадочный Бьеккар не должен оказаться настолько жадным, чтобы золота, по иронии судьбы данного Стелльером, оказалось мало.

 

***

Вопреки ожиданию, Кеш не разозлился, только буркнул:

— Ну знал же, что так и получится!

Проводить к Бьеккару он охотно согласился. В то время как поджилки Эллея подрагивали, хозяин уверенно поднимал туфлями облако пыли в трущобах.

Только не успели даже прийти к воротам, как невысокий омега с ребёнком на руках преградил дорогу.

— Кого я вижу? Это же менестрель! — улыбнулся. — Странно, сегодня не праздник, хотя… Боч говорил, Дадо его домой как-то привёл, а сам смылся! Хорошо было на Эггьере? — подмигнул.

Эллей покраснел.

Здесь, в трущобах, казалось, только и делали, что лезли в чужую жизнь.

— Хорошо! — рявкнул Кеш. — Настолько хорошо, что к Бьеккару понадобилось!

Его лицо пошло красными пятнами, он схватился за шею. Только бы удар не хватил, озадачился Эллей, даже не успев разозлиться на болтовню. Он ниже надвинул берет, будто тот мог спрятать лицо. Другой рукой крепко держал свёрток — полотенца наверняка понадобятся.

— О! — Омега вытаращил чёрные глаза. Ребёнок на его руках расплакался. Пришлось ему укачать, прежде чем заговорил: — Не на пользу тебе там жизнь. Бьеккар-то в тюрьме! Было дело: недавно помер паренёк вроде него, — кивнул в сторону Эллея, — а его любовник возьми и приведи стражу! Ублюдок! Сам ведь, наверное, не хотел детей! А теперь что хочешь, то и делай, нам, несчастным! Нищету плодить придётся!

Опять плач. Словоохотливый собеседник прошёл мимо Кеша, чтобы успокоить дитя.

Эллей стоял как вкопанный.

Странно, но почему-то ему, натерпевшемуся за утро страха, стало легко на душе — оттого, что не придётся терпеть боль.

Только ведь придётся покинуть Босттвид…

Или не придётся? Дом Стелльера-то недалеко. Всего лишь немного пройти, постучаться в дверь и попросить помощи…

«Нет!» — взыграла гордость.

«Ну почему? Делали вдвоём!» — настоял разум.

Эллей, не обратив внимания на удивлённое «Куда?» Кеша бросился бежать. Всего-то и пути оказалось — три дома. Немного — и он повозился с засовом калитки, пересёк дворик и постучался.

Тишина.

— Нет никого! Не видно было? Калитка-то заперта! — голос знакомый. И чмоканье. Омега явно на ходу кормил ребёнка. Эллей даже не повернулся к нему. Своих детей, видать, не судьба иметь. — И Дадо в последнее время не появлялся! Наверное, поселился у своего белокожего прохвоста.

«Так-то так, они вместе, но у Тида нет дома», — озадачился Эллей, в том числе и выбором Четверых. Осву, его отец, — сирота, Стелльер — тоже. И Дадо…

Боги любили тех, у кого нет родных. Странно, что так вышло с Дадо. Хотя что странного? Богов смертным, увы, не понять.

— Где все? — уточнил Эллей.

— Я что, слежу за ними? — огрызнулся омега. — Если важно, то сначала Дадо перестал появляться, потом Стелльер. У меня ребёнок, следить за всеми времени нет!

Всё бы ничего, но заботливый папаша, казалось, только и делал, что слонялся по улице, на которой уже стали останавливаться прохожие.

— Где? Помер он! — прошамкал старик с бородой, достававшей до груди, седой. — Арена забирает молодых…

Едва Эллей успел хоть что-то почувствовать, как вмешался незнакомый альфа, довольно молодой, но с брюшком.

— Не помер! Я же поставил на него и выиграл! Да, Сын Севера здорово его покромсал, но жив он! А везучий северный ублюдок посмертно понял, что с нашими ребятами связываться себе дороже, — рассмеялся тот своей же злой шутке, продемонстрировав дыру между зубами. — Выиграл, не дал помереть от похмелья, хотя не везло ему. Фрамарр отвернулся, не иначе!

— То-то ты не просыхаешь, пьяница поганый! — упрекнул старик.

Завязалась стычка. Эллей поймал кивок Кеша и поплёлся, медленно, по улочке. Ему было горько. Стелльер хорошо если жив.

— Ну что собрался делать? Решай, пока время есть, потому что когда раздует, станет поздно. Хотя… Тогда однозначно жить не будешь, — напомнил хозяин. — Я и так дал время, чтобы ты успел исправить те глупости, что натворил.

Эллей не слушал его бормотание. Выйдя за ворота, он направился к мосту. Лучше самому обо всём узнать, не мучиться догадками. Стелльер мог умереть от ран уже потом. Чем раньше станет известно, тем скорее погибнет надежда и появится решительность. Кеш ещё раз позвал, бесполезно, разумеется.

Хотелось пить — настолько сильно, что Эллей, перейдя мост, подошёл к кромке воды и зачерпнул пригоршню.

Не нежный он цветок.

Горло надо закалить, Мартиш так учил. К тому же зачем мучить себя жаждой?

Пройдя часть пути к лазарету, Эллей вспомнил, что оставил свёрток с полотенцами на берегу. Возвращаться не хотелось, осталось надеяться, что никто не заберёт. Хотя зачем это тряпьё? Будто боги давали шанс не остаться одному, но Эллей упорно его отметал. И добьётся своего, он это знал, потому что не выдержит.

За раздумьями он пересёк лес и вышел к лазарету. В этот раз звёздочка не померкла, врата остались заперты.

Эллей был здоров и в милости Янерра не нуждался. И это плохо: был бы немощным — скинул бы ненужный груз без усилий. В отчаянии он уселся у ворот и подтянул ноги. За одежду не боялся: полосатые штаны на то и были любимыми, что надевали их чаще всего остального, поэтому истрепались. А вот палевую рубашку в тон берету было жаль.

Эллей терпеливо дожидался, пока откуда ни возьмись появившийся охранник не приказал убираться.

— Нет, умоляю, я хочу знать, что с ним всё в порядке, — взмолился он.

Меч со скрежетом вышел из ножен.

— Ты хочешь очутиться внутри? Так будешь! — с угрозой в голосе произнёс охранник.

— Нет! — Эллей поднялся и стряхнул песок.

Солнце зашло. Ночь вступала в свои права. У лазарета больше не было смысла находиться, но Эллей терпеливо нарезал круги и дожидался, пока кто-нибудь из жрецов не выйдет.

Осталось их дождаться. Эллей уселся под росшим удалённо деревом, ловя на себе взгляд охранника. Тот не собирался приставать. Мало ли перебравших из Босттвида?

Эллей дотронулся до ромашки и погладил белые лепестки, после наклонился и понюхал жёлтую сердцевину.

Полоумных тоже немало. Похоже, охранник, судя по взгляду, именно так решил.

Эллей вздрогнул, когда ворота открылись и вышел жрец в светло-серой мантии, и резво вскочил.

— Постойте, умоляю! — взмолился. Жрец остановился. — Как… — принюхался, — он?

Служитель Янерра вздохнул. Менестрель ещё раз принюхался. Не ошибся с первого раза, узнал его запах. Именно с ним довелось побеседовать в лечебнице.

— Хорошо, — отпарировал жрец. И голос тот же. — Рана серьёзная, ему придётся отлежаться. Увы, заклинания разбиваются о гнев богов. Пришлось обычные швы наложить. Шрам некрасивый останется, но это не страшно. Пройдёмся?

Эллей кивнул и облегчённо выдохнул. Он на всё был согласен, лишь бы знать, что со Стелльером всё хорошо.

Жрецы Янерра могли просто так прохаживаться с нуждавшимися в помощи. Ведь Эллей был в отчаянии — в таком, в котором ему было находиться нельзя.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, — что, несмотря ни на что, вы всё же затянули рану.

— Не стоит, — сухо ответил жрец. — Не мне выбирать. Порой — увы, — вздохнул, — но не потому что господин Стелльер не просто нарушил клятву, но столько лет отвергал сына. — Далее он шёл молча, после того, как они ступили на мост, заговорил снова: — И второго отвергает. Я не понял вашего отчаяния тогда, но после всё встало на свои места. Вы ведь от него… — резко замолчал, когда мимо прошли гогочущие молодые люди.

— Да, — не стал скрывать Эллей.

— Он обнаглел настолько, что попросил помочь в одном деликатном деле. Я не отказывал ему и редко бываю груб, но, увы, пришлось огрызнуться и сказать, что полномочий у него больше нет. Счастья вам! То, что вы оба хотите сделать — не выход, — с этими словами жрец ускорил шаг. Догонять его не было смысла.

«Кто ему дал право решать, что для меня выход?» — Эллей схватился за голову.

Случилось то, чего он боялся. Мало того, что навсегда потерял Стелльера, так ещё и некому помочь в беде.

Кроме отца.

Сердце замерло, когда Эллей представил гнев родителей. Второй раз те наверняка не простят. Ну и пусть. Главное, чтобы помогли.

Эллей медленно побрёл — пока ещё — домой.

У него осталось пять золотых монет, которые несколько раз каким-то чудом возвращались. Эллей не вернул их Стелльеру, но и потратить не поднялась рука.

Теперь деньги пригодятся — на дорогу домой.


	14. Глава XIV. Воссоединение

Арпен изобиловал всё той же пылью, которую поднимал ветер, которая лезла в рот, от которой слезились глаза и чесалось в носу. И дворик, как всегда, чистенький. И сорняки прополоты. И на ветках яблонь — крупные тяжёлые плоды. Очевидно, в этих местах лето получилось дождливым.

Резная дверь большого деревянного дома резко распахнулась. Тот, кто за ней стоял, не иначе как учуял, что на пороге гость. Тэрей Мёрни потёр глаза, потом ещё раз. В третий раз он откинул со лба каштановую с проседью прядь.

— Ну заходи! — сухо произнёс.

Эллей отметил, что два года сказались на Тэрее. В каштановых прядях появилась седина, вокруг глаз — сеточка морщин, а фигура заметно расплылась.

Время никого не красило.

Эллей поправил чехол с мандолиной и вошёл внутрь. И дом ничуть не изменился за два года. Всё те же картины на стенах — Тэрей любил их писать. Всё тот же аромат выпечки.

— Я дома, — как ни в чём не бывало произнёс Эллей и улыбнулся.

— Хоть бы обнял, что ли, сыночек беспутный, — проворчал Тэрей.

Осуждает до сих пор? Не рад видеть?

— Погоди, только вещи положу. Моя комната свободна? — Эллею не терпелось, будто маленькому, повиснуть на шее.

— Какое? Там Вирай спит, твой… Ах да, ты должен был получить письмо… — Тэрей явно не знал, что сказать — столько неуверенности было в голосе.

— Я получил!

— И больше не написал.

— Я сам приехал! — Эллей поставил рюкзак с вещами и мандолину на скамью.

— Ну так обнимай, раз приехал, горе горькое! — Тэрей, наконец, широко улыбнулся, раскинул руки и охотно принял сына в объятия. Тот дёрнулся — от неожиданности. Потому что зря решил, что живот появился от возраста. — Ну да, седьмой.

Эллей вырвался из крепких объятий. Дурак наивный, обругал он себя. Родители-то ещё молодые, даром что внука дождаться могут.

— Вот это да! Оторвать бы кое-кому яйца за та… — он замолчал, когда Тэрей шлёпнул по губам.

— Не смей — слышишь? — такое произносить! — выругался тот. Ничего не изменилось за два года: Эллей по-прежнему сносил лёгкие шлепки. — Вовремя приехал. Мы наготовили вкусностей, словно знали, что нужно ждать гостей. Ведро знаешь где. Мыло — тоже. Мой руки — и за стол. Голодный, не говори, что это не так, потому что не поверю.

— Ещё как! — Эллей бегом помчался в уборную. Пришлось задержаться и принять в объятия изрядно подросших братьев, тяжёлых, неподъёмных, но всё так же, как и раньше, вешавшихся втроём на одного.

— Уймитесь! — угомонил сыновей Тэрей Мёрни. — Не видите? Он уставший и голодный!

Эллей не торопился покидать братишек. Те наперебой спрашивали, где он пропадал столько времени. Пришлось коротко объяснить — до тех пор, пока Тэрей не разозлился и едва ли не силой растащил расшалившуюся детвору, чтобы сын хотя бы смог сбросить верхнюю одежду и берет.

Осву не оказалось дома. Его никогда не бывало в это время, Эллей это знал и был рад, что получилось приехать именно в то время, когда удастся спокойно пообедать, когда ничто не испортит аппетит.

Родителям хватит с лихвой неприятного признания.

Эти мысли омрачили радость от встречи.

Вода оказалась холодной, как всегда, из колодца, вырытого Осву во дворе. Вероятно, Тэрей совсем недавно наполнил ведро. Эллей вытер посиневшие руки полотенцем и не смог удержаться, чтобы не юркнуть в свою — уже бывшую — комнату, после подошёл к узкой кровати и приподнял уголок одеяла.

«Наконец-то в нашей семье появился ещё один кудрявый!» — улыбнулся и осторожно дотронулся до светло-русых локонов спавшего братишки. Только он и Вирай уродились волосами в Осву, остальные забрали каштановую шевелюру у Тэрея.

— Элле-ей! — нетерпеливо позвал тот. Эллей отдёрнул руку, будто сделал что-то плохое, после покинул комнату.

В гостиной собрались все, кроме Осву и Гарета. И хорошо, наверное, иначе Эллей не смог бы ни одному, ни другому смотреть в глаза, особенно брату. Он отодвинул стул и сел, после понюхал ароматный, запечённый с мясом картофель. Рот тут же наполнился слюной.

— Однажды в наших краях появился художник. Гарет уехал с ним в Ревею. Приезжал недавно. У него портреты заказывает знать. Здорово, правда? — Тэрей снова словно прочёл мысли сына. — Хоть один в меня пошёл. Остальные с рождения голосистые.

Он гордился детьми, несмотря ни на что.

Эллей вяло, несмотря на нелёгкую дорогу, пожевал картофелину, не решаясь задать вопрос.

— Я рад за него, но… — запнулся и закашлялся.

— Учил не болтать, когда жуёшь. Толку-то! — Тэрей похлопал сына по спине. — Я всегда пытался объяснить, что ты не виноват. Мрази нужен только повод, на то она и мразь…

«Не простил!» — догадался Эллей.

— Но он не был рад тому, что ты исчез, — оправдал второго сына Тэрей. — Переживал. Говорил: «Пусть только напишет, что у него всё хорошо, тогда и дальше прощать не стану!» — улыбнулся, посмотрел на измятую палевую рубашку и добавил: — Спрашивать не буду, как ты жил. Грустинка в глазах и небогатая одежда говорят всё за тебя. Бедно жил, перебивался, не отрицай.

Эллей кивнул. Лгать и утешать не было смысла. Наверное, Тэрей задал бы каверзный вопрос, если бы не братья, которые наперебой заголосили, требуя рассказать о Босттвиде. Эллей охотно поделился тем, что видел. О храме он вскользь упомянул, зато об арене хотелось болтать без умолку.

— Вот так, с помощью детского любопытства, узнал, как жил мой сын долгих два года, — проговорил Тэрей. — Арена-арена! — покачал головой. На лбу появились морщины.

Заподозрил неладное?

— Я думал, ты ребятишек наплодил, — вовремя отвлёк Лилло Мёрни.

— Ты что несёшь?! — прикрикнул на сына Тэрей. — Кто вас только этому учит?

— Кто-кто? Скрип кровати в вашей комнате!

— В кого он такой язвительный… — Тэрей побагровел. Рассмеявшийся Эллей сник и надкусил яблоко — уже третье по счёту. — Хм, раньше ты так не любил яблоки.

Рука с огрызком опустилась.

Вот-вот — и выдаст себя раньше времени, дурак. Эллею дома было хорошо, безмятежно, и он старался продлить это ощущение.

— Все меняются, — увильнул он и встал из-за стола. — Не возражаешь, если я вымоюсь?

Тэрей не стал возражать, только странно, недобро прищурившись, поглядел и сжал губы.

Эллей знал, где стоят вёдра. За два года они по-прежнему стояли в сенях. Он подхватил два и вышел во двор, затем вдохнул аромат лилий.

Тэрей любил цветы, те любили его и всегда буйно цвели. Налюбовавшись, Эллей пошёл к колодцу.

Пришлось изрядно побегать с полными вёдрами, зато Эллей натаскал куда больше воды, чем хотел. Можно не волноваться, что не хватит, и неспешно вымыться.

Баню помог растопить Тэрей. Он же и взялся вскипятить ещё воды, пока его сын щедро намыливал тело.

Мокрые волосы распрямились и упали на лоб. Эллей откинул их и открыл глаза.

В бане он был не один.

— Подумал, может, холодная вода нужна, — произнёс Тэрей и поставил ведро на пол. И замер, задержав взгляд на набухших сосках. Эллей растерялся. Всё же явно придётся выложить правду раньше срока. — Я догадывался о причине твоего возвращения. Эллей, Эллей, на те же грабли!

Тэрей взялся за голову, сдавил виски.

Мыло выскользнуло из руки. Эллей даже не стал искать его а, набрав воды в деревянный ковш, полил себя, смывая пену.

— Да, ты прав, — признался он. — Но я хотел всех вас видеть, потому приехал, да и… Вы должны кое о чём знать.

Тэрей опёрся о стену.

— И не испугался Осву. Молодец, — неожиданно похвалил. — Кстати, где его носит-то? Он давно уже должен быть дома. — Хотя Эллею не хотелось портить чудные мгновения единения семьи неприятными вестями, но от разговора нельзя увильнуть, и чем раньше появится отец, тем лучше. — Давай хоть спину потру, горе горькое. — Тэрей отнял у сына мочалку. — Знаешь, я не могу злиться. Старею, как ни крути. Уже второй раз в жизни дал понять, что годы берут своё. Словно вчера ты был голосистым младенцем, оказалось, давно вырос — настолько давно, что из кожи вон лезешь, но пытаешься сделать меня дедом.

— Ты вообще не умеешь злиться, — перебил Эллей, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Да, ты этим пошёл в меня. — Тэрей с силой надавил на спину и потёр — наверняка красные полосы остались. — Но я очень сильно огорчаюсь, когда кому-то из моих детей плохо. Думал, сердце остановится, когда ты внезапно исчез. Добавило то, что я не смог вынести, когда увидел, как ты мучаешься. Не представляешь, сколько раз каялся, что не остановил Осву. «Да вытерпели бы!» — говорил ему. Только он разве слушал? Гнал своё, мол, вернёшься через день-два-неделю. Ошибся: ни через день, ни через неделю, ни через год. — Эллей слушал исповедь молча, хотя понимал: надо попросить прощения. Не смог. Тэрей легонько потёр плечи и, невзирая на то, что сын мокрый, обнял. — На этот раз я сам не позволю Осву издеваться над тобой. Пусть злится, пусть рушит мебель и… — махнул рукой, — пусть привыкает к тому, что станет дедом, в конце концов.

Эллей улыбнулся. Правда, пусть и случайно всплывшая, оказалась не такой уж болезненной. Тэрей полил его спину водой.

Эллей вышел из воды и взял полотенце. Руки опустились, когда он понял, что забыл чистую одежду. И тут на выручку пришёл Тэрей и протянул сыну рубашку и штаны.

— Ничего удивительного, я тоже был на тебя рассеянным. На Гарета — собранным. На остальных… Не вспомню, — отмахнулся тот. — Торопись, отец должен уже прийти, а мы тут.

Он развернулся и как был, мокрый, покинул баню. Эллей натянул белоснежные, недоумевая, как можно выстирать до такой чистоты, штаны и рубашку, и покинул баню. Сердце замерло по дороге в дом. На пороге, казалось, и вовсе остановилось.

Но легче оттого, что Осву Мёрни до сих пор не появился, не стало, хотя уже порядком стемнело. Эллей охотно занял себя игрой с младшим братишкой. Вирай легко пошёл на руки и сейчас ёрзал на коленях.

— О нет! — Эллей вскочил и опустил его на пол. Штаны, белоснежные, оказались испорчены. Теперь придётся переодевать не только братишку, но и самому сменить одежду.

Он полез в сундук и выудил первую попавшуюся вещь.

Не то. Распашонка.

Входная дверь резко хлопнула, и Эллей застыл с крохотной одежонкой в руке.

Осву Мёрни вернулся домой. Теперь волей-неволей, но придётся начать неприятный разговор.

С другой стороны, всё скоро решится.

Приглушённый голос Тэрея резко стих, когда Осву зычно пробасил:

— Эллей! Выходи, сосунок. Мне известно, что ты приехал.

Известно. Тем лучше, хотя сердце колотилось как бешеное. Тэрей что-то тихо говорил — явно успокаивал, а Эллей не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как взять братишку на руки и выйти из комнаты.

Серые глаза Осву Мёрни зло сверкали, рот кривился, он был зол.

Эллей робко стоял и таращил ореховые, точь-в-точь как у Тэрея Мёрни, глаза на отца.

То, что он увидел сейчас, перешло все грани. Эллей зажмурился и открыл глаза, когда братишка завертелся, зашёлся в крике, требуя отпустить.

— Явился-таки, — рот отца презрительно скривился в усмешке, — не скажу, что я рад, но… — взгляд холодно-серых глаз смягчился. — Всё-таки рад, горе горькое! — получилось обречённо, что ли. Эллей улыбнулся и подошёл к отцу как был — в обмоченных штанах и с малышом на руках. Тэрей забрал Вирая. — Иди, обниму, ничтожество. — Осву охотно принял старшего сына в объятия. — Только скажи одно, какого пса ты отправил гостя в таверну? Тут места мало?

— Хотел сам рассказать, чтобы от нашего появления тебя не хватил сердечный приступ, — робко ответил Эллей.

— Я что, похож на того, кого может взять сердечный приступ? — Осву выпустил сына из объятий и не удержался, чтобы не влепить подзатыльник. Эллей ойкнул и потёр ушибленное место.

— Не бей его! — Тэрей взял мужа за руку.

— Тогда кормите гостя! — Осву повернулся в сторону стоявшего у дверей Стелльера. — Да и я голоден. Беседа вышла долгой, а на пустой желудок мне хотелось начистить ему физиономию. Только куда с гладиатором тягаться?

Эллей широко улыбнулся. Он несколько раз пытался придумать, что будет говорить и как объяснит появление Стелльера в доме, но всё получилось само собой.

«Наверняка «добрые» соседи расстарались и рассказали, с кем я приехал!» — догадался он.

Но Осву и Стелльер, похоже, нашли общий язык, как ни странно. «Клятый колонист» и коренной уроженец Чёрного Пути поладили. А ведь чего стоило уговорить последнего приехать!

«Знаешь, почему я добровольно снял мантию? Потому что поверил в ответ перед богами. Юным был, дураком, разумеется. Читал, что всё возвращается сторицей спустя десятки лет. Но казалось, что времени много!» — пояснил тот, жалея, что натворил в своё время глупостей.

Эллею было горько, что он, как думал Стелльер, стал тем самым «бумерангом». Хуже всего то, что почувствовал себя игрушкой, инструментом в руках богов. Ведь невольно, но всё с него и началось.

— Я-то решил, еды хватит на завтра. Какое там? Всё сожрёте за вечер, — проворчал Тэрей. Эллей вздрогнул, глядя, как он хлопнул Стелльера по запястьям. — Эй, а руки? Ну-ка пошёл мыть! В моём доме — мои правила!

Даже гладиатор не смог ослушаться маленького кругленького Тэрея Мёрни.

— Что ты в нём нашёл? — спросил он у Осву.

— То же, что и ты в моём сыне. Он-то Тэрей нравом, даром что рожа моя, — парировал тот, затем перевёл взгляд на Эллея. — К слову, не ты один ждал ответа богов, — бросил напоследок.

— Не рожа, а лицо! — поправил Тэрей.

Осву только отмахнулся и пригладил русые, с единичными седыми волосками кудри. Затем зажмурился.

Выпил, наверное, в таверне, чтобы мысли улеглись в голове.

 

***

Эллею не спалось. Вирай и тот с трудом уснул и теперь посапывал в кроватке.

Даже для такого большого дома оказалось слишком много людей. Тэрею пришлось улечься с сыном на одной кровати.

— Считать, сколько нас, не буду. Вдруг у кого-то двойня, — отшутился он.

Порой Эллей ощущал лёгкие прикосновения к кудрям. Самому ему волнение не позволило сомкнуть глаз. Он то и дело прислушивался, боясь, не начнётся ли брань.

— Им нужно поговорить, вылить друг на друга старые обиды. Возможно, подраться. Но не копить плохое. Стелльер держал в душе обиду, в конце концов не выдержал и отыгрался на тебе — на том, у кого лицо Осву. Не понимаю, как можно быть таким дураком и не заметить, что вы очень разные, — прошептал Тэрей.

— И угораздило меня грезить не невесть о ком, а о нём. Почему? — Эллей перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Блики света лампады играли на деревянных досках.

— Не знаю. Почему меня угораздило связаться в свое время с твоим отцом? Уж кто, а он не был пределом юношеских мечтаний. Да и… Не любил я тех, кто судит по цвету кожи. Но увидел его — и заслушался. Но и этого мало: я-то зарёкся когда-либо создавать семью, тем более с избалованным менестрелем.

Интересная она всегда, семейная история. Эллей знал: Осву не был избалован. В приюте никто никого не облизывал. Дети работали как проклятые.

«Поэтому я был рад, когда боги дали знак служить им», — однажды проболтался Стелльер.

Он же и признался, что Фрамарр ему благоволил, он в свою очередь посвящал ему победы.

И продолжит это делать, потому что много лет никуда не выкинуть.

— Говорят, что сказки об истинных парах — и не сказки, но так было когда-то, — проговорил Тэрей. — В твоём возрасте я не верил, потому что богач брезгливо отвернулся бы от прокажённого, просившего подаяние. В сказке же понял, что несчастный нищий — его истинный, забрал, вылечил…

— …и жили они долго и счастливо, — хихикнул Эллей. — Не верю.

— Я тоже не верил. Но вспоминаю молодость и… — вздох, — думаю, что то — не сказки, а быль.

Эллей не ответил и прислушался. Осву и Стелльер распивали вино и говорили, тихо, к счастью. Или нет?

Затишье перед бурей?

Тэрей, явно озадаченный, поднял голову.

— …было успокоился, когда посчитал, что раз сына нет, то и доказательств нет. Когда пришлось его забрать к себе, то потом видел сны, что ты врываешься и выкладываешь перед всеми доказательство, что Дадо — не племянник вовсе. Редко такое видел, но терпеть невыносимо — настолько, что думал, не лучше ли… — бульканье ненадолго прервало разговор, — отдать назад. Но вспоминал то время, когда мы не знали отдыха, и… Когда он заметно вырос, стало страшно, потому что на Левиера похож, моего мало. Что, если бы какая-нибудь мразь усыновила Дадо для утех?

Внутри у Эллея похолодело, хотя знал из рассказов отца, что и так бывало.

Не то Дадо об этом не знал, не то не захотел знать, но предпочёл обидеться на своего отца за многолетнюю ложь.

— И ты решил, что я подослал Эллея. Вот за это готов тебя башкой о стол приложить, — огрызнулся Осву. — Ты, значит, трясся за своего, а я, получается, изверг, который готов подложить под тебя родного сына!..

От удара кулаком о стол Эллей вздрогнул, сел и нашарил ногами мягкие туфли. Обстановка накалилась.

— Пусть разберутся! — шикнул Тэрей. — Не мешай! — вздохнул и тут же добавил: — Осву доказывал, что ты пересидишь где-то, поймёшь, что тебя никто искать не будет, и вернёшься. Он готовил ремень, а у меня сердце сжималось, потому что передумал всё: и что мразь какая-то насилует, и что ушёл из жизни, и…

Эллей вспомнил, что родители едва не развелись.

А ведь не играл, действительно решил, что так будет лучше, чем слышать: «Кроме тебя, ещё четверо!»

А тут на тебе, едва не разрушил семью. Если бы не Вирай, которого по сути ещё и не было, то родители развелись бы. Это Эллей успел узнать, как и то, что отец последним сыном хотел заменить первенца, но не вышло. Нет-нет — и воспоминания ели поедом.

Он замер и прислушался.

Едва не началась неприятная болтовня о том, как и почему Эллей покинул дом. Осву рявкнул, мол, это никого не касается. Зря, потому что Эллей знал, что правда так или иначе вскроется рано или поздно, потому что ехидный взгляд соседа не смог не заметить на подходе к дому. И гадкое: «Блудный первенец Мёрни вернулся» раздалось вслед. Он только гордо поднял голову в ответ.

Правда, узнанная от посторонних, всегда болезненная. Дадо не смог своего отца простить за многолетнюю ложь и натворил дел.

Однако признаться в том, что произошло два года назад, не было сил.

— Это только кажется, что убьёшь. Сам так думал, когда меня с должности сместил родной сын. Жалел о том, что забрал; что только откупился от Левиера, но не позаботился, чтобы Дадо не появился на свет; что был беспечным дураком, потому что первый раз не должен оправдывать глупость! — поделился Стелльер наболевшим. — Но в итоге готов принять Дадо, когда вернётся, — шумно отхлебнул и поправил: — Если вернётся. Я настолько привык называться дядей, что не воспринимал его как сына. Только когда потерял, только тогда и осознал. — Он со стуком поставил бокал на стол.

Эллей, поняв, что беда миновала, лёг. Тэрей снова погладил его волосы, как маленькому.

— Ну, а сынок-то мой всепрощающий… — Осву едва слышно упрекнул. — Дурак, угораздило ему с тобой связаться. Бегал, наверное, прилип.

Злобы в голосе Эллей не услышал, только обречённость. Поэтому не дёрнулся.

— Нет. Он едва не оставил меня. Я был одинок, ранен. На арену выйти не смог, тосковал дома целыми дням, — вздох, — потому что к одиночеству привыкнуть ой как нелегко. Да, раньше был один, Дадо мешал, а потом… — постукивание — наверное, пальцами по деревянной столешнице, — не заметил, как прикипел — настолько сильно, что одиночество стало сводить с ума.

Эллей вспомнил тот день. Наверное, до конца не забудет, потому что время в ожидании почтового дилижанса тянулось очень медленно, ещё и страх его упустить не давал выспаться. Он не хотел никого видеть. И не поверил, когда Кеш сообщил, кто именно пришёл.

Не хотелось задаваться вопросом, что именно привело Стелльера. Эллей не поверил, что всё получится как в сказке, что они будут вместе, но обрадовался, что не придётся терпеть оскорбления отца и молить о помощи.

Оказалось, мечты сбываются, но почему-то именно тогда, когда появляется жгучее отчаяние. Эллей обнял своего гладиатора, вдохнул отдающий металлом запах — в тот раз сильно отдающий, потому что кровь просочилась на повязку. После Стелльер свалился без сил.

— Готов принять любым. И этим в меня пошёл, — сонно пробормотал Тэрей.

Эллей ничего не ответил. Не признаваться же, что порой было горько — оттого, что Стелльера просто заела тоска от собственного бессилия; оттого, что некому перевязать рану и сварить бульон.

Оттого, что, потеряв одного сына, просто-напросто вовремя, пока не поздно, нашёл замену.

Только Тэрей-то прав, Эллей был готов принять Стелльера любым, даже раненым и потерявшим всё.

— Вернётся сынок твой. Куда им деваться, без нас-то? — Осву запнулся.— Хотя… не все возвращаются, это да.

— Дадо, Дадо, — произнёс Стелльер и замолчал. — Ты… Вроде и спокоен, но вижу: претит моя морда, не отрицай.

— Мало лет прошло? — Осву со стуком поставил бокал. — Люди меняются. Вынуждены привыкать к месту, где живут. Здесь не повысказываешься! Да и… Зачем на доброту тыкать цветом кожи?

Эллей улыбнулся. Его отец был прав: и в Арпене, и в Ревее в целом большинство — коренные жители Чёрного Пути. Осву осталось смириться с этим, иначе не смог бы ни работать, ни жить здесь.

Да и учитель Гарета — коренной выходец Пути, это Эллей успел узнать. Раз отец отпустил с ним сына, значит, стал терпимым.

— Как жить-то собираетесь? — пьяно спросил Осву. — В трущобы его не пущу.

— Старый хозяин дома, где жил Эллей, умер. Наследников у него нет. Какая разница, кому он достанется — мне или губернатору? Последний был рад, когда я принёс ему весь выигрыш с арены — за кровь Эвана много получил. Так что не волнуйся, в трущобах твой сын жить не будет. Дом там держу для Дадо. Видеть не могу, как он ютится в храме, — вздох, — хотя пока не торопится домой, дурак. Знать меня не хочет. Гордец.

Опять Дадо.

Он словно был везде, в доме Стелльера особенно. Эллей наотрез отказался там жить. Он нашёл отговорку. Не желал зла Кешу, ухаживал, когда тот заболел, но ничего со старостью не смог бы поделать даже жрец Янерра.

— В тебя уродился злопамятностью, — напомнил Осву.

— Дурная черта, замечу, — пробормотал так и не уснувший Тэрей. Он поднялся, подошёл к кроватке младшего сына, поправил одеяльце, затем подлил масла в лампаду. Света стало больше, и Эллей почувствовал на себе его взгляд. — Вот так-то, сынок: и один, и второй поняли, каково это — видеть искру ненависти в глазах родных детей, поэтому сейчас мир.

Было время, когда Эллей ненавидел отца — за боль и непонимание. Обиду он быстро забыл, потому что не умел держать в душе отравляющую кровь злость.

Стелльер, увы, таким не был. Эллей знал: припомнит ещё, что всё пошло наперекосяк с его появлением.

— Идём спать, — это Осву, — иначе если я выпью чуть больше, то даже Тэрей меня не удержит, и я начищу твою наглую физиономию.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — угрожающе прозвучало. — За твоего седьмого и моего второго ещё не пили.

Разговоры затихли. Успокоившийся Эллей удобно устроился, надеясь уснуть. Тэрей улёгся рядом, погладил — в который раз — русые кудри, и ласково проговорил:

— Спи, а пьяницы пусть хоть мебель ломают. Починят с больной от похмелья головой, никуда не денутся. За барахло я не переживаю. Оно наживное. Главное, что у вас, моих детей, всё удачно складывается. Ещё бы вы с Гаретом поболтали, а то… Не знаю, кто его научил держать столько времени обиды. Надеюсь, поймёт, пока не поздно, что от них не легче, что они отравляют кровь.

Эллей вздохнул.

Гарета как раз таки ему не хватало. Был бы дома, тогда он бы постарался помириться и стать ещё чуточку счастливее.

Любой ценой.


End file.
